Desde que se fue
by Ayde
Summary: La verdad ya se descubrio, más sin embargo los sentimientos han cambiado demasiado como para seguir adelante o no? Serena tiene que buscar una solucion a sus sentimientos, aunque tenga que ceder...
1. Chapter 1

**Desde que se fue**

Autor: Sayaka chan

Capitulo 1

-Recuerdos confusos-

La mente de nuestra querida amiga estaba divagando sobre los últimos acontecimientos. Había pasado ya bastante tiempo, aun así los recuerdos seguían en su cabeza como si fuera ayer.

_**-- Flash back—**_

Seiya.-Bombón las cosas que te dije ayer era en serio-

Serena.-Seiya, bueno…yo quiero…-

Seiya.-Por favor no pienses que me estas causando muchos problemas solo porque me gustas bombón-

Serena.-Que?...-

Seiya Sabes, cuando termine el concierto te secuestraré-

Serena.-…-

Seiya.-Solo quiero que sepas que sin darme cuenta me enamoré de ti como no tienes idea-

Serena.-Eh?-

Seiya.-Bombón solamente quería decirte lo que siento por ti, ya que dentro de poco tiempo dejaré de ser el cantante Seiya Kou-

Serena.-Seiya!-

Seiya.-Ahora si pondré todo mi entusiasmo en nuestro último concierto. Bombón espero que encuentres muy pronto a tu novio-

Serena.-Discúlpame…-

Seiya.-No, no tienes porque disculparte, es solo que…-

Seiya se acerca a Serena tratando besarla y solo le da un beso en la mejilla.

Seiya.-Me hubiera encantado conocerte antes mi dulce bombón…-

Serena.-Seiya…-

_**--Flash back—**_

?.-Serena que te pasa, te encuentras bien?-

En la sala de un departamento Serena se encontraba con la compañía de Darien, los dos sentados en el sofá tomaban amenamente una taza de café

Serena.-Eh,ah si, no te preocupes Darien- Mirando hacia el suelo

Darien.-En que pensabas?-

Serena.-En… Nada, no me hagas caso- Riéndose

Darien se acerca a ella, y la mira profundamente

Darien toma un tono seductor.-Sabes que no hay secretos entre nosotros verdad?-

Serena.-Eh? secretos?-

_**--Flash back--**_

Seiya.-Esta niña se parece mucho a ti-

Serena.-Mh…?-

Seiya.-Es tu hermana?-

Serena.-Eh… Algo por el estilo-

Seiya.-Más bien diría que es tu hija bombón-

Serena.-Mh…- Poniéndose roja

Seiya.-Y ahora porque te pusiste roja, que extraña eres-

Serena.-Ah…Nunca lo entenderías-

Seiya.-Pero de que estas hablando, acaso es un secreto?

Serena.-Hm., No para nada, no es un secreto, bueno si pero no puedo decírtelo-

Seiya.-No debe haber secretos entre nosotros, de acuerdo?-

_**--Flash back--**_

Darien.-Serena?-

Serena no respondía, estaba ida

Serena.-Ah, lo siento mucho, es solo que no me siento bien-

Deja el café que tenia en su mano y se levanta.

Serena.-Lo mejor será que me vaya-

Se acerca a Darien y lo besa en la frente, enseguida de eso se va dejando atrás a un confundido Darien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cercas de la cafetería

Serena .:_Pero que me pasa? últimamente no he sido la misma:_.-Pero que estoy pensando? Mejor me apuro si no Rei se enojará conmigo-

Amy.-Serena que bueno que llegas!-

Rei.-Llegas mas temprano, pasó algo?- Decía sorprendida

Serena.-No, nada; De que hablaban?-

Lita.-De nada especial verdad Mina?- Pero Mina no le hace caso.

Mina.-Miren, ya vieron esto?- Enseñándoles una revista

Rei.-Que?;A tres meses de que se fueron Three Lights siguen estando en primer

lugar!-

Amy.-Así es, los Three lights siguen siendo el numero 1 en este país a pesar de haberse ido-

Lita.-Las admiradoras siguen luchando para que se vuelvan a juntar- Leyendo la revista

Mina.-Eso es por que en realidad, son muy famosos-

Amy.-Y sobretodo muy talentosos-

Mina.-Pues esperemos que las admiradoras sigan así-

Lita.-No pierden la esperanza de volver a ver a los three lights-

Serena.-Pero… Eso es imposible ya que Seiya y los muchachos se han ido-

Con voz triste

Rei.- Oh Serena…-

Serena.- Es una pena que se hayan marchado, no lo creen? Ya me había acostumbrado tanto a verlo… a verlos; Me pregunto tantas cosas, como estarán, tendrán problemas?- Volteando a ver la ventana y con la mirada perdida.

Las chicas ven con tristeza a Serena ya que le afligía mucho esa situación.

Luna entra a la cafetería.

Luna- Serena!-

Serena.- Que pasa Luna?-

Luna.-Serena, Darien hablo por teléfono dice que quiere hablar contigo, parece ser que es urgente; Dijo que pasaría por ti en la noche para llevarte a cenar-

Serena.- Para que me querrá Darien?; Bueno tengo que irme, nos vemos después chicas!- Y sale de la cafetería

Chicas.-Nos vemos!-

Rei.-Pobre Serena se ve que se esta mortificando mucho-

Lita.- Si desde que se fueron los chicos también ha estado muy triste-

Mina.-Tal parece que la princesa Kakyuu no solo se llevo a los chicos, si no también la alegría de Serena-

Amy.- Talvez, le hace falta salir mas seguido con Darien-

Lita.- Es cierto, casi no se ven, ya que Darien estudia mucho y si lo hacen son solo por horas.-

Rei.-Ustedes creen…que una relación así…dure?-Con tristeza

Amy.-Claro que si, ya que en un futuro todo esto se convertirá en Tokio de Cristal-

Mina.- Pero dime Amy, Serena podrá ser feliz en un futuro?-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Casa de Serena

Serena se arreglaba para la cita con Darien mientras que Luna la observaba.

Luna.-Que crees que te diga Darien, Serena?-

Serena.-No lo sé-

Luna.-Talvez te pida matrimonio-Sarcásticamente

Serena.-Luna!- Sonrojada

M.Ikuko.-Serena ya llegó Darien!-Gritándole

Serena.-Si mamá ya voy!-

Luna.- Deberías apurarte más Serena-

Serena.- Ya, ya estoy lista; Y bien como me veo?-

Serena llevaba una falda larga color vino, una blusa color rosa y un saco de vestir negro; traía unas botas a los tobillos color negro, bolso vino, su maquillaje era tenue: sombras beige tenue y en sus labios un color rosa.

Luna.-Te ves…gorda, ja,ja,ja,ja-Provocando el enojo de Serena

Serena.-Luna!- Enojada

Luna.-Bueno te esperan abajo- Y sale por la ventana

Serena bajaba las escaleras.-Ya estoy aquí-

M.Ikuko.-Ah que bueno hija; Espero que se diviertan-

Darien.-Gracias señora; nos vamos?-

Serena.-Si-


	2. Una cena para nada romantica

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia (bueno, en el caso de varias personitas que van a ir conociendo en la historia, que no aparecen en la serie de sailor moon, claro esta) me pertenecen si no a la gran Naoko Takeuchi!

Si no que diera por que Seiya fuera mió…

**Desde que se fue**

Autor: Sayaka chan

Capitulo 2

-Una cena para nada romántica-

Las velas, las rosas que decoraban el restaurante todo el ambiente era digno de una cena muy romántica, pero en este caso, Serena no lo sentía así.

Darien dirigiéndose al maître. -Buenas noches, tengo reservación para las 8 p.m.-

Maître.-Su nombre por favor?-

Darien.-Darien Chiba-

Maître revisando las reservaciones.-Chiba…Oh si, para dos personas?-

Darien.-Así es-

Maître.-Permítame señor Chiba; el mesero los llevará a su mesa-

Mesero.-Por aquí por favor-

El mesero los lleva hasta su mesa y le ayuda a Serena con la silla.

Serena.-Gracias-

Mesero.-Desean ordenar algo?-

Darien.-Creo que ordenaremos ya, que quieres cenar Serena?-

Serena.-Eh?-

_**--Flash Back—**_

Luna.-Deberías apurarte más Serena-

Serena.-Ya, ya estoy lista; Y bien como me veo?-

Luna.-Te ves…gorda, ja, ja, ja, ja-Provocando el enojo de Serena

Serena.-Luna!- Enojada

_**--Flash Back—**_

Serena.-Em…Una ensalada esta bien-

Darien.-Estas segura Serena?- Asombrado

Serena.-Claro- _.:Esa Luna me las va a pagar, por su culpa no puedo comer todo lo que se me antoje:._Con cara de resignación.

Darien.-Bueno a mi me da lo que esta en el menú del día por favor-

Mesero.-Y de tomar que desean?-

Darien.-Vino tinto-

Mesero.-En un momento les traigo su cena-

La velada sigue y la pareja solo habla de cosas de rutina como: Que tal te va en la escuela? Y como va el trabajo? Cosas por el estilo.

Darien.-Bien, Serena quisiera decirte algo, hoy que fuiste al departamento tenia pensado decírtelo, pero no te fuiste antes-

Serena.-Te escucho-

Darien.-Desde hace tiempo he notado que has cambiado mucho, ya no eres aquella niña impulsiva que eras antes; La verdad es que me alegra mucho que hayas madurado- Sonriéndole a Serena.

Serena sonríe tristemente

Darien.-Serena, me han dado la oportunidad de ir a un curso intensivo en la Universidad de los Estado Unidos, como en aquella ocasión no puede ir, los profesores me tomaron en cuenta para este curso; No es mucho tiempo, me tomará cercas de un mes terminarlo-

Serena suspiraba.-Yo… ya me esperaba algo así Darien, es por eso que no me sorprende, me da gusto que sepan que vales mucho; así que no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien-

Darien.-Estoy seguro que estarás muy bien en compañía de las chicas-

Serena.-Si, no te preocupes- Tratando de asimilar la situación.

Darien.-Por cierto, no me has platicado lo que hiciste con las chicas mientras no estaba-

Serena.-Nada, solo salir con las chicas y los chicos de vez en cuando-

Darien.-Chicos?- Intrigado con la palabra "chicos"

Serena.-Si los chicos, Seiya, Taiki y Yaten-

Darien.-Y quienes son ellos?-

Serena.-Son los chicos que despedimos junto con la princesa Kakyuu-

Serena recuerda aquellos momentos y muestra en su cara algo de melancolía que no pasa desapercibida para Darien.

Serena-Ellos eran integrantes de un grupo muy famoso llamado Three Lights-

Darien.-Three Lights?; Y donde los conociste?- Sin interés alguno

Serena.-Bueno en realidad al primero que conocí fue a Seiya, y debo confesar que al principio era un pesado y grosero- Con los brazos cruzados. –Pero resultó ser un gran amigo y apoyo… Aunque a Haruka y a las demás no les parecía nada que nos tratáramos; A Taiki y a Yaten los conocí después cuando entraron a la preparatoria, casi no me llevaba con ellos, de hecho tuvimos problemas cuando…- Su tono de voz cambia. –Seiya resultó gravemente herido por mi culpa…-

Darien.-Supongo que al hacer eso se ganó la simpatía de Haruka- Decía sarcásticamente ya que estaba celoso.

Serena no entendió el sarcasmo y siguió.-No, puesto que después de eso me prohibió acercarme a él-

Darien.-Y porque?- Mostrándose interesado

Serena no contestó porque no quería que Darien supiera de los sentimientos de Seiya.

Darien quien ya estaba más que celoso.-Talvez Haruka se dio cuenta que solo quería jugar contigo, siendo él famoso…-

Serena lo interrumpe y levanta la voz.- Claro que no, él no es capaz de hacer eso!-

Mirándolo con enojo haciendo que Darien se sorprenda ya que Serena jamás lo había visto de esa forma.

Darien.-Creo que lo mejor será irnos- Confundido y enojado.

En el camino nadie hablo, Serena iba enojada por lo que había dicho de Seiya y Darien iba preguntándose lo que en realidad había significado Seiya para ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En casa de Serena

Darien.-Serena pasado mañana me voy, solo quería avisarte por si querías ir al aeropuerto; Mañana estaré ocupado con el papeleo y las maletas…-

Serena.-No te preocupes, comprendo-

Darien.-Bueno que descanses- Dándole un beso en la frente.

Serena.-Igualmente- Y se mete a su casa.

Darien se queda afuera de la casa de Serena pensando por que se molestó al decir eso?

Serena se queda en la puerta y se queda triste ._:Claro que no, él no sería capaz de hacer eso, como puede hablar así si no lo conoce…:._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Darien llega a su departamento

Se tira en el sofá a reflexionar que es lo que pasaba entre Serena y él

Inmediatamente oye que el teléfono suena y contesta

?.-Bueno, Darien?-

Darien.-Si-

?.-Donde estabas!-

Darien.-Fui a cenar, que escandalosa eres!- Riendo

?.-Si claro, bueno; confirmo tu llegada?-

Darien.-Si-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habitación de Serena

Luna.-Serena como te fue con Darien?-

Serena.-Mal!-Decía aun enojada

Luna.-Y eso porque?-Viendo que Serena entraba al baño

Serena.-Darien dijo que Seiya solo quería jugar conmigo porque era famoso, puedes creer eso? Él jamás haría algo como eso-

Saliendo del baño con el pijama puesta.

Luna.-Y por eso te enojaste con él?-

Serena.-Si- Y se mete a su cama para dormir.

Luna mueve la cabeza negativamente. –Esta niña no tiene remedio-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Departamento de Darien

Darien se encontraba sentado en el sillón, traía una copa de vino en la mano y tenía la mirada perdida _.:Quien será ese tal Seiya y que habrá significado en la vida de_ _Serena:._ –Lo bueno es que ya no esta aquí-

Se levanta y mira por la ventana. –Serena… nuestras vidas están unidas por un lazo muy fuerte…- _.:Será amor…? O será el futuro…? .:_

Darien se agarra la cabeza desesperado y cae de rodillas. –Dios! No se si estaré haciendo bien, mis sentimientos están tan confusos, el futuro me esta pesando tanto…- Después de unos minutos se levanta. -Será mejor descansar, mañana tengo muchas cosas que hacer-

Al día siguiente

El reloj de la preparatoria anunciaba la salida y las chicas se apresuraban a llegar a la cafetería como todos los días.

Mina.-Y bien que pasó?-

Serena.-Eh, pues de que?- Desentendida

Lita.-Tal vez…-Toma las manos de Mina. –Te dijo: Serena, cásate conmigo-

Mina siguiendo el juego.- Si Darien, acepto casarme contigo-

Y se ríen todas menos Serena.

Serena.-Graciosas-

Ya en la cafetería

Lita.-Vamos Serena, dinos!-

Serena.-Esta bien pero no es importante; Darien se irá a Estados Unidos-

Amy.-Se irá a la Universidad de Estados Unidos?-

Mina.-Y por cuanto tiempo?-

Serena.-Un mes "aproximadamente"-

Lita.-Ah, es poco tiempo, veras que se va rápido Serena-

Rei.-Pero algo me dice que no estas preocupada en lo absoluto, o me equivoco?-

Todos voltean a ver a Serena para esperar su respuesta.

Serena.-Pues…no- Y le toma a su jugo. –La verdad es que ya esperaba algo así, era ilógico pensar que si la vez pasada no pudo realizar sus planes los fuera a reanudar-

Artemis.-Veo que has empezado a madurar, Serena-

Amy.-Y cuando se va?-

Serena.-Mañana-

Rei.-Y que haces aquí? Deberías estar con el-

Serena.-No, es que estoy enojada con el- Enfadándose

Amy, Rei, Lita y Mina.-Quee?-

Amy.-Pero Serena, Darien se va mañana-

Serena.-Pues no me importa- Volteando la cara

Lita.-Pero que fue lo que te hizo?-

Serena.-Dijo que Seiya se había propuesto jugar conmigo solo porque es famoso-

Desmayo Colectivo

Rei.-Pero talvez no lo dijo en serio-

Mina.-Si a lo mejor solo quiso jugarte una broma-

Lita.-Vamos Serena, talvez se puso celoso- Guiñándole el ojo

Amy.-Y que fue lo que te molesto en realidad Serena?-

Serena.-Que lo dijo sin saber siquiera como es Seiya- Su mirada se vuelve triste. –El no seria capaz de hacer eso; Yo lo conozco…-

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Hola! Antes que nada déjenme presentarme. Mi nombre es Aydé, si ya sé que en el capitulo anterior decía Sayaka chan, es que ese es mi "alias".

Primero que quisiera agradecer a una amiga que me ayudo a subir mi historia, sin ella nunca hubiera podido publicarla: mi amiga Jeny "inumoonhp05" muchas gracias amiga!

Y luego quiero agradecerles a:

**Viento de Urano **ya **Marisa Makou**. Muchas gracias por su apoyo chicas!

Aquí pongo mi imaginación para que las demás personas las vean, y lo único que pido a cambio es su opinión si?.

Besitos

Se despide de ustedes: Sayaka chan.

_**¡!Sayonara!**_


	3. La despedida

Me he dado cuenta de que mi Nick ya ha sido utilizado por otra persona y siento mucho si la persona que lo utiliza se ha enfadado, no fue mi intención ya que no sabía; así que dejaré mi nick y ahora solo seré Ayde.

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia (bueno, en el caso de varias personitas que van a ir conociendo en la historia, que no aparecen en la serie de sailor moon, claro esta) me pertenecen si no a la gran Naoko Takeuchi!

**Desde que se fue**

Autor: Ayde

Capitulo 3.-

-La despedida-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En un lugar lejano; Planeta de las Flores

P. Kakyuu.-El planeta esta reconstruido, gracias a ustedes sailor star lights-

Maker.-No fuimos solo nosotras-

Healer.-Así es, fue gracias a todas las personas que tenían el sueño de volver a ver este gran planeta vivo-

P. Kakyuu.-Me da gusto que piensen así-

Maker.-Esa forma de pensar nos la enseñaron unas amigas-

Fighter.-No solo eso Maker-

Healer.-Nos cambiaron nuestras vidas-

Las tres Sailors miran al cielo, como si al voltear arriba las volvieran a ver.

Luego de un rato tres chicos estaban descansando en un hermoso lago.

Yaten.-Ahh, que rica agua- Sumergiéndose

Taiki.-Es verdad, el lago Myaar se caracteriza por tener el agua mas fresca y curativa del planeta-

Yaten.-Y Seiya?-

Seiya estaba en una orilla del lago, recordando momentos que el consideraba los más valiosos: Los momentos al lado de su Bombón.

_**--Flash Back—**_

Seiya trataba de salir de una multitud de chicas eufóricas que habían ido al aeropuerto a recibir al famoso grupo Three Lights.

Seiya.-Que no pueden hacerse a un lado no podemos pasar, aun lado!-

Gritaba tratando de librarse de aquella multitud, cuando al fin lo hizo pasa al lado de una joven de cabello rubio y la ve. Era una chica especial, a su alrededor podía sentirse la calidez que ella desprendía.

_**--Flash Back—**_

Seiya.-Bombón…-

Yaten.-Seiya, por favor ya no te atormentes-

Taiki.-En verdad, la extrañas mucho?-

Seiya.-Taiki…- Y le sonríe. –Ella es mi vida…- Y mira el cielo

Yaten y Taiki se miran uno al otro, en sus miradas hay tristeza, su pequeño hermano estaba sufriendo por un amor, al parecer… Imposible…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente en la familia Tsukino

Luna.-Serena levántate!- Saltando sobre ella. –Son las 8 a.m.-

Serena.-Ahh, Luna!; cinco minutos mas…- y se pone la almohada arriba de la cabeza

Luna.-Serena, recuerda que hoy se va Darien!- Tratando de moverla. –Es inútil, esta niña no entiende-

Después de 1 hora y 20 minutos.

Serena.-Que rico dormí!- Mirando el reloj. –Quee? 9:20; Ay no! Darien se va a las 10!-

Inmediatamente se mete a bañar y después de 10 minutos sale.

Luna.-Serena, eres una holgazana!-

Serena.-Luna, porque no me despertaste!-

Luna.-Eso traté, pero eres una piedra cuando duermes-

Serena.-Bueno, ya me voy!- Y sale corriendo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aeropuerto

Serena volteo hacia la sala de espera donde podía ver claramente a Darien.

Serena.-Darien!- Gritándole

Darien voltea y sonríe.-Serena-

Serena.-Creí que no te alcanzaría, lo que pasa es que Luna no me despertó- Sonrojada

Darien.-No te preocupes; Serena como estaré en un curso intensivo talvez no pueda llamarte tan seguido como quisieras-

Serena.-No hay problema Darien- Y le sonríe

Darien se le queda viendo a Serena, parecía no importarle mucho que el se fuera, a decir verdad ni siquiera la veía triste o desanimada.

Serena.-Que pasa?-

Darien.-No nada; Serena ya me tengo que ir-

Serena.-Esta bien- Y lo toma del brazo

Al darse la vuelta ven a una multitud de chicas gritando

Darien.-Que esta pasando?-

Serena.-Talvez estén viendo a alguien famoso-

Chicas.-Ya volvieron, ya volvieron!-

En ese momento por la mente de Serena paso aquel instante en el que vio a Seiya por primera vez; y esta se emocionó.

Serena.-Seiya!- Grito contenta para la sorpresa de Darien; Pero al pasar las chicas no encontró ninguna cara conocida entonces entristeció su mirada.

Darien.-Serena…?- En un susurro

Serena lo abrazo tratando de ocultar su mirada- Te voy a extrañar…-

Darien.-Yo también-

Serena _.:Pero que tonta soy, creí que ahora que se va a ir Darien, Seiya volvería para estar conmigo haciéndome compañía…Es obvio que no volverán:._ Y una lágrima se asomo por su mejilla. Así permanecieron abrazados unos minutos más.

Minutos más tardes Serena veía el avión donde iba Darien despegar.

Serena_.:Solo un mes…:._ Y sonrió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la cafetería

Mina.-Y dinos Serena, como te fue con Darien?-

Serena.-Bien-

Lita.-Vaya! Lo estas tomando muy bien Serena-

Rei.-Es cierto, ahorita estarías lloriqueando- Riéndose sarcásticamente

Serena.-Es que como aquella vez pase más de un mes sin Darien, pienso que en realidad es poco tiempo-

Mina.-Pues claro! Seiya se tomaba muy en serio el papel de Darien ji, ji, ji-

Artemis.-Mina!-

Amy.-Pero Serena no esta sola, nos tiene a nosotras-

Mina.-Si, pero es mas romántico estar al lado de un artista- Con ojos de corazoncito

Serena entristeció su mirada; Era cierto lo que Mina había dicho, en ese tiempo Seiya llenaba el vacío que Darien había dejado, a su lado olvidaba todo. Pero ahora el no estaba…

Ya habían pasado tres semanas, las chicas y Serena se veían todos los días, los fines de semana salían y se divertían mucho. Darien nunca le hablo a Serena y eso la entristecía, pero al salir con las chicas lo ocultaba muy bien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era de noche ya y Serena se encontraba en su cuarto

Serena.-Dentro de una semana se cumple un mes y talvez llegue Darien…Sin embargo no siento alegría…-

Prendió la radio y una canción se escuchaba, una que ella conocía perfectamente

Locutor.-Bien, eso fue "search for your love" de los three lights, un grupo muy…-

Serena apago la radio, fue a su cama y comenzó a llorar, no sabia porque pero esa canción la hacia llorar y sentir una gran tristeza.

Ya más calmada Serena se preguntaba una y otra vez. –Últimamente no dejo de pensar en Seiya_-.:Acaso le pasara algo? Algo me dice que debo verlo, pero, Como?..:._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente en la preparatoria

Ya había sonado el timbre del descanso y las chicas se reunían bajo la sombra de un árbol como de costumbre.

Lita.-Serena se va a alegrar con lo que le traje-

Amy.-Si, le va a encantar!-

Lita.-Espero que esto la anime un poco, ayer la vi muy desanimada-

Mina.-Ya saben como es Serena, además recuerden "el corazón es feliz después de un buen almuerzo"-

Amy.-No Mina, lo correcto es barriga llena, corazón contento-

Mina.-Ah…ja,ja,ja- Llevándose una mano a la cabeza. –Es cierto-

Lita y Amy.-Mm…-

Con una gota en la cabeza

Mina.-Ahí viene Serena-

Serena.-Hola chicas!-

Lita.-Serena, mira el almuerzo que prepare para ti-

Serena.-Gracias Lita, pero no tengo hambre- Decía sin ánimos

Amy.-Pero Serena…-

Serena.-Es que iré con Molly y Kelvin al centro comercial a comer- Mintiéndoles

Mina.-Ya me esperaba algo así- Con una gota en la cabeza

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Serena se encontraba en su habitación

Luna.-Y ahora porque no saliste con las chicas?-

Serena.-No tenía ganas- Y se recuesta en su cama volteando a ver el techo que estaba decorado con estrellas. –Oye Luna, tu crees que algún día volverán los chicos?-

Luna se sube a la cama de Serena.-No lo se Serena, ellos pertenecen a otro planeta, además son los guardianes de la princesa Kakyuu, por lo tanto su deber es estar al lado de su princesa-

Serena.-Mm…- Decía pensativa

Luna.-Porque me preguntas eso? Recuerda que tu tienes a Darien- Mirándola sospechosa.

Serena.-Eso ya lo se Luna…Es solo que…Algo dentro de mi me pide ver a Seiya-

Luna.-Estarán en problemas?-

Serena.-No lo se Luna… Y eso es lo que me mortifica…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Templo Hikawa

Rei.-Así que Serena se comporto así-

Mina.-Si, al principio le creímos lo de Molly y Kelvin, pero al preguntarles nos dijeron que ni siquiera habían visto a Serena-

Lita.-Si, no sabemos porque nos mintió-

Amy.-Talvez este así por Darien?-

Mina.-Oigan chicas pero…Yo no he oído a Serena hablar de Darien-

Lita.-Es cierto, pareciera que ya se olvido de el-

Rei.-Por supuesto que no, recuerden que ellos se quieren mucho-

Amy.-Pues…Chicas, Serena me ha dicho que Darien no se ha comunicado con ella ni por teléfono, ni por cartas…-

Rei.-Creen que sea por los estudios?-

Amy.-Puede ser, es una carrera muy pesada la que escogió Darien-

Mina.-Pero Amy, Darien debe tener algún tiempo libre-

Lita.-Pues lo mejor será preguntarle a Serena-

Rei.-Si, será lo mejor, talvez estemos juzgando mal a Darien-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por la noche en la recamara de Serena

Serena se encontraba en la cama dando vueltas – Huy, no puedo dormir!- Abre los ojos y mira hacia el peinador; Ahí se encontraba la foto de Darien _.:Darien…porque al_ _verte no siento lo mismo que antes:. _ Cierra los ojos y en su mente ve los momentos que paso con el. –Fueron momentos inolvidables…- Abre los ojos y ve que a un lado de la foto hay algo que brilla.

Serena se levanta y va hacia el peinador; Al tomar lo que brillaba en la oscuridad se da cuenta de que es un hermoso llavero con forma la forma de un osito rosa. –Seiya…-

Bueno, otro capi listo, la verdad es que ya lo tenía hechos, solo que el trabajo no me deja, pero bueno siempre hay un chance aunque sea pequeñito.

Y Ahora quiero agradecer a:

**Neo-gaby**

**Viento de urano**

**Sailor angel 7**

**Pandora no Rea**- Bueno, quiero decirte que hace mucho (creo yo) traté de subirlo, pero mes salió mal, tal vez te refieras a ese intento. Creo que le había puesto otro nombre o no sé. Pero gracias a una amiga logré subirlo ya bien.

**Marisa Makou**- Muchas gracias por tu consejo, la verdad es que no tenía idea de que los anónimos no podían mandar reviews, por cierto una disculpa por no saber, pero muchas gracias por darme la explicación.

**Lady Palas**

**Ro- Rowen- Darkholme **

Espero sus reviews para saber que les va pareciendo la historia.

Nos vemos a la otra!

&& Ayde &&


	4. Un nuevo enemigo

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia (bueno, en el caso de varias personitas que van a ir conociendo en la historia, que no aparecen en la serie de sailor moon, claro esta) me pertenecen si no a la gran Naoko Takeuchi!

**Desde que se fue**

Autor: Ayde

Capitulo 4.-

-Un nuevo enemigo-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Planeta de las Flores

_**--Flash Back—**_

En un salón de clases un profesor presentaba la llegada de tres nuevos estudiantes.

Profesor.-Y es por eso que estos jóvenes vienen a formar parte de nuestra escuela; Muchachos si hay algo que ellos no sepan, explíquenles por favor-

Seiya coquetea guiñándole el ojo a una chica de ojos azules y ella lo rechaza.

Profesor.-Bien, pueden sentarse-

Mina.-Yujú, Yaten! Mira aquí hay un lugar vacío-

Taiki.-Puedo sentarme aquí?-

Lita.-Uh? Em…si- Sonrojada

Seiya.-Yo me sentaré aquí, trátame bien bombón-

Serena.-No soy bombón, soy Serena- Enojada

Seiya.-Ahh…Serena bombón-

Serena.-Huy!- Totalmente enfadada

_**--Flash Back—**_

Seiya.-hasta enojada te veías hermosa- Dibujando una sonrisa

Taiki.-Seiya, así que aquí estabas-

Yaten.-Pero que hacías aquí?-

Seiya.-Que ya no puedo ni descansar bajo la sombra de un árbol tranquilamente?-

Taiki.-Nadie ha dicho eso, es solo que la princesa quiere vernos-

Seiya levantándose. –Pues que esperamos?- Y se dirigen con la princesa

---------.------

P.Kakyuú.-No puede ser lo que dices-

?.-Pero es cierto, es por eso que recorro a usted, yo se que puede ayudarme-

P.Kakyuú.-Mmh…- Se queda pensando con cierta preocupación

Entran las sailor star lights haciendo una reverencia y ven a la acompañante de la princesa Kakyuu.

Fighter.-Eres tu Sailor Galaxia…?- Con un poco de desconcierto

Healer.-Hay problemas?-

P.Kakyuú.-Sospechamos que la princesa de la luna esta por pasar una gran pena-

Galaxia.-Así es; Estaba en mi planeta pensando en la paz que se sentía en el aire, cando una voz interrumpió mis pensamientos-

_**--Flash Back—**_

?.-Crees que se respira la paz e el aire, no es verdad? Ten cuidado talvez estas en un gran error-

Galaxia.-Quien eres? Que es lo que buscas?- En tono desafiante

Una sombra va tomando la silueta de una persona y toma a Galaxia por el cuello

?.-Escucha bien lo que te digo, los días de la soberana del reino de plata están por terminar-

Galaxia.-Que dices?- Logra decir con dificultad

?.-Recuerda muy bien esto: Antes del principio de los tiempos yo era la única soberana de todo el universo y ha llegado el momento de que vuelva a serlo- Y derrumba a Galaxia lanzándole energía.

Galaxia.-Si te atreves a dañar a al princesa te juro que…-

? La interrumpe.-Ja, tu me detendrás? No digas tonterías- Y lanza nuevamente su ataque dejando a Galaxia gravemente herida.

Galaxia.-Tengo… que avisar… a…- Y pierde el conocimiento

_**--Flash Back—**_

Maker.-Pero quien era?-

P.Kakyuú.-No estamos seguras, pero debe ser de nuevo el caos-

Fighter.-Pero que nunca habrá paz?-

Galaxia.-No se desesperen, hay alguien que nos puede ayudar-

P.Kakyuú.-Es cierto, deben ir cuanto antes a la tierra e informarle a las sailor scout y a la princesa-

A las sailor star lights les brilla los ojos de emoción, ya que volverán a ver a sus amigas.

Healer.-Claro que si, sabe que cuenta con nosotras-

P.Kakyuú.-No esperaba menos de ustedes; Bueno siendo esta su última misión…-

Fighter.-Que?-

Maker.-Ultima?-

Healer.-Pero princesa…?-

Maker.-No nos deslinda de nuestras obligaciones-

P.Kakyuú.-No lo hago porque no hayan cumplido sus obligaciones, si no porque es justo que ahora vivan su vida de la manera que ustedes quieran; No pueden estar atadas a mí en todo momento, además…- Con una sonrisa en los labios. –Se que en la tierra ayudaran a las Sailors del enemigo que amenaza a toda la galaxia-

Fighter.-Pero princesa…Nosotras somos sus guardianas…Y juramos lealtad hacia usted…-

P.Kakyuú en tono de mandato.-Ahora yo las mando a la tierra a informarles a las Sailors scout de todo lo que saben y a que sean felices!-

Maker.-Si princesa…-Con preocupación

P.Kakyuú.-No se preocupen por mi, ya que tengo a las chicas que van a ocupar su lugar-

Healer.-Ya lo tenia planeado?-

P.Kakyuú.-Por supuesto, creyeron que iba a ser tan egoísta como para no dejarlas buscar su felicidad?- Se acerca a ellas y las abraza. –Jamás olvidare que ustedes fueron capaces de sacrificarse felicidad y casi su vida por mí, estoy mas que agradecida con ustedes mis queridas Sailors- Las lágrimas brotaban.

Fighter.-Princesa…-

Maker.-Muchas gracias…-

Healer.-Se lo agradecemos tanto...-

P.Kakyuú.-Bueno basta de lloriqueos; Ya es hora-

Sailor Star Lights.-Si-

Galaxia.-Princesa creo que antes de que partan deberían entrenar un poco, recuerde que ni yo misma pude hacerle algo-

Fighter.-Tiene razón, tenemos que entrenar ya que por lo visto el enemigo es poderoso-

Galaxia.-Si me lo permiten, yo podría entrenarlos-

Maker.-De verdad?-

Galaxia.-Por supuesto-

Healer.-Pues que esperamos?-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nueva York

?.-Darien, creí que no llegarías-

Darien.-Como crees que no iba a llegar tontilla?-

?.-No lo se, tu dime?-

Darien.-Naoki…No empieces- Sonriéndole picadamente

Naoki.-Solo bromeaba, anda vamos!-

Naoki era una joven que Darien había conocido desde hace mucho tiempo; Cuando sufrió aquel horrible accidente Darien perdió la memoria, pero meses después que vio a Naoki le llamo la atención, sabia que la conocía pero no sabia de donde a ella le pasaba lo mismo así que decidieron frecuentarse un poco hasta que su amistad se consolido.

Ella tuvo que irse de Japón a Estados Unidos por cuestiones de trabajo pero aun así se llamaban por teléfono.

Naoki es una joven alta, casi como Lita, tenía el cabello largo y violeta y ojos color carmesí; Era muy bella y vestía con mucho porte, Su carácter era alegre y dulce, casi como el de Serena es por eso que Darien la quería mucho.

Naoki.-Darien vamos al centro comercial-

Darien.-Y que es lo que quieres comprar?-

Naoki.-Tu solo acompáñame, si?- Y lo jala del brazo

Darien.-Esta bien, esta bien-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Centro Comercial

Naoki.-Mira vamos ahí- Señalando una tienda de regalos

Darien.-Quieres un oso de peluche?-

Naoki.-No para mi tonto, es para ti-

Darien le sonríe.- Has sido muy buena conmigo-

Naoki.-No te pongas sentimental, anda!- Y entran a la tienda

Darien escoge un arreglo muy bonito de un osito celeste y globos a sus lados.

Darien.-Bueno, ahora es mi turno-

Naoki.-Pero no lo compre con esa intención-

Darien.-No te preocupes; Como quiero que sea sorpresa te espero dentro de 15 minutos en esa banca OK?-

Naoki.-OK-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tokio- Cafetería

Rei.-Que si!- Peleando con Serena

Serena.-Que no!- Peleando con Rei

Rei.-Que si!-

Serena.-Huy…Que no!-

Mina.-Oigan chicas, no creen que deban calmarse?-

Lita.-Creo que no cambiaran-

Amy, lita y Mina.- Mjm…- Con una gota en la cabeza

Rei.-Claro que si hemos notado tu cambio de actitud, es inútil que lo sigas ocultando, si piensas que somos tontas te equivocas!-

Serena.-Claro que no las creo tontas!-

Amy.-Entonces que te pasa Serena?-

Serena.-Nada, solo que me preocupo por…la escuela-

Lita.-Serena, sabes que cuentas con nosotras para todo-

Mina.-Así es, nosotras estamos contigo-

Serena.-Gracias chicas-

Rei.-Y cuando regresa Darien?-

Serena.-Em…-Entristeciendo. –No lo se…-

Lita.-Acaso no te ha hablado?-

Serena mintiéndoles.-Ay Lita, claro como crees, siempre me llama por las noches, como se te ocurre ja,ja,ja- Disimulando

Mina.-Entonces, cuando llega?-

Serena.-Ah, olvidé que mi mamá me dijo que regresará temprano- Levantándose

Amy.-Serena, cuando te llame Darien podrías decirle que me llame, quisiera preguntarle unas cosas acerca del curso que esta llevando-

Serena.-Eh…claro, nos vemos!- Nerviosa se va

Rei.-Se fijaron como nos miente?-

Amy.-Serena no sabe mentir-

Mina.-Pobre Serena, con un novio así, no me extrañaría si lo dejara de querer-

Las chicas se quedan calladas; Mina tenía razón, Serena no era de las personas que sintiéndose bien al lado de la persona se conformaba, a ella le gustaba demostrar su amor y que también le correspondan, cosa que Darien dejo de hacer desde la aparición de Neherenia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nueva York

Darien.-vaya que tardan las mujeres- Decía mientras esperaba en la banca.

Naoki.-No exageres-

Darien.-Solo bromeaba- Parándose. –Bueno aquí esta tu regalo-

Naoki se sorprende al ver la caja que Darien le dio, al abrirla vio una hermosa pulsera de oro, en el centro se podía distinguir una inscripción "Nuestro encuentro fue muy bello, pero mas bello es que sigues conmigo Darien"

Darien le pone la pulsera después de que termina de leer la inscripción. –Te queda muy bien!-

Naoki.-Darien, debió ser carísimo…-

Darien.-Vamos, no es para tanto-

Naoki.-Ni siquiera Michael me regalo algo así…- Con un aire de melancolía

Darien.-Naoki, hazme el favor de no mencionarlo si? Sabes que no me cae nada bien después de lo que te hizo- Enfadándose

Naoki no le dice nada ya que nota cierto enojo en Darien

Darien.-Bueno, no hablemos de eso si?- Sonriéndole. –Mejor dime, te vienes conmigo a Japón?-

Naoki.-Aun no lo sé, que diría tu novia?-

Darien.-Serena no tiene porque enojarse-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el planeta de las flores

Era de noche y entre la oscuridad del gran jardín, la sombra de un joven podía distinguirse.

Seiya.-Bombón…no sabes cuantas ganas tengo de verte sonreír; Sé que talvez estés con Darien, pero me conformo con tenerte cerca-

A cierta distancia se encontraban Yaten y Taiki que veían a Seiya mirar las estrellas

Taiki.-Crees que sea bueno para Seiya que vaya?-

Yaten.-No lo sé, pero para Seiya será difícil verlos juntos-

Taiki.-Eso es verdad, tenemos que estar con el-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En Tokio

Serena se encontraba en su recamara desesperada. –Darien…que estarás haciendo? Sentirás lo mismo que yo? Tendrás las mismas dudas? Huy!- Desesperada se tira a la cama y abraza su almohada .:_:Mi cabeza esta a punto de estallar:. _

Lagrimas brotan de sus ojos; en su mano derecha tenia el anillo que Darien le dio antes de lo de Galaxia y en la izquierda el llavero con forma de osito que Seiya le regalo, se les queda viendo y después de pensarlo se quita el anillo para guardarlo en la cajita y la acomoda en su cajón, vuelve a acostarse y acomoda el pequeño osito bajo su almohada para dormirse.

En la puerta estaba Luna, la cual Serena no vio _.:Esto era lo que me temía…:._ –Pobre de ti querida Serena…-

Y se va corriendo, en la cabeza no dejaba de preguntarse lo mismo una y otra vez_.:Y ahora que pasara…:._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nueva York

Darien se apuraba para hacer sus maletas, sus pensamientos lo ocupaban una joven que lo esperaba en Tokio _.:Muy pronto estaré de regreso Serena…:._

Al ver la fotografía de él y Serena junto con Rini se sienta en la cama.

Darien.-Rini…- Una sonrisa se forma en sus labios.

De pronto el timbre de la puerta lo saca de sus pensamientos

Darien.-Ya voy!-

Al abrir la puerta se encuentra con Naoki bañada en llanto.

Naoki.-Darien…estoy embarazada…-

Holis de nuevo! Bueno subí estos dos capítulos seguidos por que no sé cuando vaya a actualizar, el trabajo me absorbe, pero aquí les tengo los capitulos para las lectoras.

&& Ayde &&


	5. La decepcion

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon no me pertenece, son de la gran Naoko!. Solo los personajes de este capitulo que son: Naoki, Yeraldein y Saori son míos.

**Desde que se fue**

Autor: Ayde

Capitulo 5.-

-La decepción-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Planeta de las flores

Taiki.-Oye Seiya, estas seguro de lo que haces?-

Seiya.-Eh? A que te refieres?-

Yaten.-A que si sabes a lo que te enfrentas llegando a la tierra-

Seiya.-Si, ya sé que el enemigo es muy poderoso, pero para eso ya hemos entrenado lo suficiente-

Taiki.-No me refiero a eso, si no que si ya pensaste que al ir a la tierra veras a Serena y a su novio juntos?-

Seiya.-Si Taiki, ya lo pensé y créeme estaré bien al saber que bombón es feliz al lado de Darien-

Yaten.-Seiya si tú quieres podemos ir solo Taiki y yo-

Seiya.-Chicos, se los agradezco, pero mi corazón me grita que debo ir a verla y si no lo hago me moriré-

Yaten.-Bueno, eso era lo que veníamos a decirte porque llego la hora-

En el jardín ya se encontraba la princesa y Galaxia. Los chicos se transformaron para el viaje.

P.Kakyuú.-Mis queridas Sailors vayan con cuidado-

Fighter.-Gracias por todo…-

Healer.-Nunca la olvidaremos…-

Maker.-Si necesita ayuda no dude en llamarnos…-

P.Kakyuú.-Así lo haré-

Galaxia.-Tengan cuidado con el enemigo y no olviden su entrenamiento-

Fighter.-Si!-

Las Sailors se concentran y sus figuras cambian por la de tres estrellas fugaces.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aeropuerto de Tokio

Serena se encontraba sentada en la sala de espera. –Ya casi es hora- Fijándose en su reloj. –No puedo creer que no me haya llamado para decirme cuando venia, si no es por Asanuma no me entero cuando llega.

_**--Flash Back--**_

Serena.-Hola Asanuma!-

Asanuma.-Hola srita Tsukino! Preparada para la llegada del superior?-

Serena.-Eh? Tu sabes cuando regresa?- Sorprendida

Asanuma.-Claro! Mi hermana también fue y me dijo que regresaban mañana por la tarde-

Serena.-Mm…- Pensando

_**--Flash Back--**_

Serena.-Porque no me llamaste? Acaso ya no me…?- Decía triste:_.:Debo dejar estas ideas locas. Darien cuando te vea pondré una gran sonrisa:. _–Ya quiero ver su cara…-

De entre todos los pasajeros que habían arribado, Serena distingue a un joven de cabello negro y ojos azules, solo que no venia solo, una chica de cabellos violetas lo tomaba del brazo.

Se les veía muy felices tanto que no se dieron cuenta de que atrás de ellos una joven lloraba amargamente.

Darien.-Ves que no era tan pesado?-

Naoki.-Lo dices tú que te quedaste dormido-

Serena no puede creer lo que ve, la escena para ella es muy dolorosa; la persona que más había amado y que se había propuesto amar mas estaba con otra y él parecía estar muy feliz con ella.

Serena se va llorando sin reclamarle nada a Darien y este no se da cuenta de su presencia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Parque No.10

Sentada en una banca, aun su mente no podía creer lo que había visto, su Darien estaba con otra. –Darien… es cierto que mi amor por ti había disminuido un poco… pero no lo suficiente como para que no me duela…!- Y comienza a llorar desconsoladamente. –Darien… yo me propuse…quererte mas… por que me haces esto?... Porque!-

Cercas de ahí

?.- Ja, ja, ja, pero que débiles son los humanos-

Una mujer de cabello blanco se divierte lanzando rayos a las personas haciendo que de ellas salga una pequeña estrella dorada

?.-Ese no es el cristal que busco, es una lastima-

En ese momento sus ojos se vuelven rojos y las personas se convierten en unos guerreros de cristal color rojo. (Como las muñecas de Neherenia)

?.-Así esta mucho mejor- Y sus ojos se vuelven a la normalidad

-Alto ahí!-

?.-Eh?-

-No permitiré que interrumpas a las personas que tratan de pasar un día agradable en un parque; Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, Soy Sailor Moon! Y te castigaré en el nombre… de la Luna!-

?.-Pero que mal gusto tienes…alguien debería decirte que luces como una loca con esa vestimenta-

Moon.-¿?...- O.o – Oye que te pasa? Sailor moon es muy original!-

?.-Te equivocas… yo si me sé vestir-

Ella usaba un vestido celeste corto sin mangas, en la cintura tenía un medallón con un signo muy extraño; traía unas zapatillas blancas, su cabello era blanco y corto hasta los hombros; sus ojos eran color jade.

?.-Yo soy una de las guardianas de la órbita del planeta Djin; soy la gran guerrera Yeraldein!-

Moon.-Yeraldein?-

Yeraldein.-Fue un mal día para mí así es que me voy, diviértete con los deines, Adieu-

Yeraldein se convierte en una esfera verde y se eleva al cielo para luego perderse.

Moon.-Espera!- Gritándole. –Cuales deines!-

En ese momento los deines comienzan a atacar a sailor moon.

_.:Y ahora que hago? Si los ataco puedo lastimar a esas personas:._

Uno de los deines le lanza unos dardos que hacen que se quede inmovilizada en un

árbol. –Mgh… no me… puedo mover…-

En eso uno de los deines iba a atacarla. –Noo!- Gritando

?.-Grito… Mortal!-

El ataque va directo hacia los deines, de ellos sale un cristal negro que se rompe frente a ellos volviéndolos a la normalidad

Moon.-Sailor Plut?- Dice sorprendida

Plut.-Sailor Moon que pasó aqui ?- Ayudándola a zafarse del árbol

Moon:-Bueno, parece que otra pelea ha comenzado- Dice melancólica

----------------.-----------------

Ya mas tranquilamente en una banca del parque

Setsuna.-Con que Yeraldein.-

Serena.-Así es, así dijo que se llamaba-

Setsuna.-El planeta Djin… me parece haberlo escuchado antes, pero no recuerdo donde…- Decía pensativa

Serena.-Bueno; Y dime Setsuna que haces aquí?-

Setsuna.-Vine por órdenes de la Neo Reina Serenity-

Serena.-Que?-

Setsuna.-Así es, estaba en la puerta del tiempo cuando de pronto sentí un temblor en una de las puertas, en ese momento una luz me deslumbró y pude reconocer la figura de la Neo Reina.

_**--Flash Back—**_

Neo R. Serenity.-Espera Plut!-

Plut.-Neo Reina.- Haciendo una reverencia

Neo R. Serenity.-Es hora de que el tiempo tome su propio curso…-

Plut.-No le entiendo-

Neo R. Serenity.-El futuro mi querida Plut, siempre esta en constante movimiento, nunca va a ser como todos creemos. El futuro toma rumbo de acuerdo a nuestros deseos y aunque sepamos de el, jamás llegará a ser el mismo.

El enemigo que nos acecha es muy poderoso y el futuro sufrirá un gran cambio que nadie podrá predecir, ni siquiera tu mí querida Plut…-

Plut.-Quiere decir que…-

Y una luz ilumina a Sailor Plut

Neo R. Serenity.-Sailor Plut, tu lugar aquí por el momento no es necesario, ayuda a la princesa Serenity…-

Sailor Plut desaparece de la puerta del tiempo.

Neo R. Serenity_.: Sailor Plut ayúdalas por favor, ayuda a la princesa, pero sobre todo tienen que encontrarla…:._

_**--Flash Back--**_

Serena.-Así es que la neo reina te dijo que el futuro cambiaría-

Setsuna.-Si y lo que me preocupa es que no podré ver lo que pasará en el futuro…-Agachando la mirada y cerrando los ojos

Serena.-No te preocupes, no es tu culpa-Y toma una de sus manos. –Todo saldrá bien-

---------------.-------------------

La noche había caído ya, eran tan solitarias las calles que se sentía algo de melancolía en el aire mientras que tres estrellas fugaces atraviesan el cielo.

Serena iba rumbo a su casa pero en su mente había una revolución de sentimientos.

-Un nuevo enemigo… y justo en estos momentos…- Serena recuerda las imágenes de Darien con esa mujer en el aeropuerto y no puede evitar que las lágrimas mojen sus mejillas. –Ni siquiera vino a ayudarme…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En casa de Serena

Luna entraba a la habitación de Serena

Luna.-Pero Serena, en donde te habías metido? Estaba muy preocupada…-

Serena.-Tranquila Luna, ya estoy aquí-

Luna.-Porque tardaste tanto?-

Serena.-Luna… ha aparecido un nuevo enemigo-

Luna.-Que, Un nuevo enemigo?-

Serena.-Si, no se mucho, solo sé que viene de un planeta llamado Djin y que se hace llamar Yeraldein, creo que sin la ayuda de Setsuna no hubiera podido con ella-

Luna.-Así que Setsuna apareció; Hay que avisar cuanto antes a las chicas-

Serena.-No te preocupes Luna, Setsuna y yo hablaremos con ellas mañana; Por lo pronto quiero dormir-

Luna.-esta bien; Ah y como te fue con Darien?-

Serena al oír el nombre de Darien se entristece y agacha la mirada. –No muy bien… creo que se acabo Luna…-

Luna.-Pero porque?... que paso?-

Serena.-Porque Darien bajo del avión con otra mujer… venían del brazo y se veían muy felices…-

Luna.-Pero estas completamente seg…-

Serena interrumpe a Luna.-Luna necesito descansar…- Y se acuesta

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Departamento de Darien

Al salir de la ducha Darien se acerca a su computadora y ve la foto de Serena y él, juntos. –Serena…- La toma y se sienta en su cama. –Pero que me pasa? Porque no te he llamado?- Toma el teléfono y al marcar el segundo digito se da cuenta de que pasan de las 12 p.m. –Creo que es muy tarde- Sonriendo _.:Mañana le marco:._

Tocan a su puerta

Darien.-Si, pasa-

Naoki.-Darien, solo quería darte las gracias por haberme dejado alojarme en tu departamento-

Darien.-Tontita…- Sonriendo y tomando sus manos. –No iba a dejar que te quedaras en un hotel-

Naoki.-Gracias- Sonriéndole

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En las afueras de la ciudad

Yaten.-Hasta que por fin llegamos- Estirándose

Seiya.-Lo que quiero en este momento es ducharme-

Taiki.-Imagino que al único lugar que podemos ir es a nuestro antiguo departamento-

Yaten.-Si-

Taiki.-Luego tendremos que hablarle a nuestro representante para trabajar y poder tener con que vivir-

Seiya.-Taiki, por favor…- Con una gota en la cabeza. –Solo quiero llegar ya-

Yaten.-Y como llegaremos hasta el departamento?-

Taiki.-Supongo que… caminando- Y a los tres se les forma una gota en la cabeza

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuartel del enemigo

Yeraldein se encontraba en otra dimensión (así como con Rubeus); Ahí era donde el enemigo hacia sus planes.

Yeraldein.-Esto si es moda, no como la de esa tonta de sailor moon- Admirándose en un espejo

De pronto una voz se escucha

?.-Que crees que haces Yeraldein?- Enfadada

Yeraldein.-N-nada mi reina- Saltando y mirando hacia atrás donde se podía ver la silueta de una mujer

?.-No crees que debes estar buscando el cristal Pilar?-

Yeraldein.-Eso es lo que hago mi señora, le ruego paciencia verá que yo se lo traeré-

?.-Eso espero y no te demores- Y se desaparece la sombra

Yeraldein.-Uff! Me asusto tanto que no vi bien si se me veía bien este sombrero o no-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente en el departamento de Darien

Naoki se había levantado temprano así que decidió hacer el desayuno, Darien aun no se levantaba pero al oler la comida despertó

Darien.-Pero que bien huele, creo que te equivocaste de carrera-

Naoki.-Buenos días- Con cara sonriente. –Quieres que te sirva?-

Darien.-Si gracias- Y se sienta al lado de Naoki

Naoki.-Espero que no tengas planes, porque quiero ir de compras contigo-

Darien.-Y eso porque?-

Naoki.-Como que porque? Casi no tengo ropa y no pienses que me pondré tus camisas todos los días-

Darien.-Claro que no pensaba eso- Con una gota

Naoki.-Entonces que dices?- Poniendo cara de niña buena

Darien.-Esta bien, esta bien; solo hago una llamada OK?-

Naoki.-Claro!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Templo Hikawa

Rei.-Que Darien hizo que?- Asombrada

Amy.-No lo puedo creer- Desilusionada

Lita.-Pero no es posible que le haya hecho eso a Serena- Enfadada

Mina.-Pobre Serena-

Luna.-Ni yo lo creería, de no ser porque la misma Serena me contó. Pobre de ella… esta tan dolida… no quiere hablar del tema-

Lita.-Es lógico-

Rei.-Ahí viene Serena, no hay que decirle nada hasta que ella nos cuente-

Serena.-Hola chicas- Disimulando su tristeza

Luna.-Que bueno que llegaste-

Serena.-Aun no llega?-

Mina.-Quien?-

?.-Hola preciosas-

Serena.-Hola Haruka!-

Chicas.-Hola!-

Michiru.-Como han estado?-

Chicas.-Bien!-

?.-Hola-

Amy.-Pero si es Setsuna-

Rei.-Y Hotaru-

Hotaru.-Hola chicas, hola princesa-

Lita.-Pero Setsuna que no se supone que tu cuidas la puerta del tiempo?-

Setsuna.-Por el momento esa no es mi misión-

Mina.-Parece ser que el enemigo es muy poderoso-

Michiru.-Así es, Setsuna ya nos puso al tanto de todo-

Amy.-Igual nosotras ya sabemos, Luna nos lo contó-

Serena.-Tal parece que lo que buscan es un cristal, pero para que?-

Mina.-Talvez debamos preguntarles-

Desmayo Colectivo

Haruka.-Cabeza de bombón, es necesario que tengas completo cuidado-

Rei.-Así es, no puedes andar sola por las calles-

Michiru.-De ahora en adelante seria más conveniente que salgas acompañada-

Serena.-Pero no me gusta que me vigilen- Enfadada

Hotaru.-No es tenerla vigilada-

Setsuna.-Es para protegerte-

Michiru.-Entiende que mientras no sepamos las intenciones del enemigo no podemos exponerte-

Lita.-Descuida Luna puede acompañarte o nosotras-

Amy.-Y no será todo el tiempo, solo es por precaución-

Rei.-Serena no seas obstinada y entiende que es por tu bien- Regaño

Serena.-Si- Con cara de regaño

Mina.-Además Darien puede acompañarte, al fin de cuentas llego ayer, no?-

Amy, Rei, Lita y Luna les lanzan miradas fulminantes a Mina.

Serena.-Tienen razón…- Y sus ojos se cristalizan. –Bueno, recordé que tengo cosas importantes que hacer, luego nos vemos.- Y se va corriendo

Lita.-Mina te dijimos!-

Rei.-Mira lo que has hecho!-

Mina.-Lo siento lo olvidé- Agachando la mirada regañada

Haruka.-De que hablan?-

Setsuna.-Porque reacciono así?-

Luna les cuenta lo que Serena vio en el aeropuerto

Haruka.-Ése idiota…- Apretando los puños

Michiru.-Pero como es posible?-

Hotaru.-Pero es que no mide las consecuencias?- Asustada

Lita.-A que te refieres?-

Michiru.-Es cierto, si ellos no están juntos en el futuro…-

Mina.-El futuro que conocemos…-

Amy.-No se realizará…-

Rei.-Tokio de cristal-

Hotaru.-Pequeña Dama…-

Luna.-Yo no lo quería creer pero Serena se niega a hablar del tema-

Rei.-Entiende que para ella es muy doloroso-

Mina.-Talvez a esto se refería la Neo Reina Serenity-

Setsuna.-Talvez…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el centro comercial

Darien se encontraba en un teléfono público

Darien.-Entonces dice que Serena no esta-

M. Ikuko.-Así es Darien-

Darien.-Bueno podría decirle que yo le llamé?-

M.Ikuko.-Claro Darien, nos vemos-

Darien.-Gracias- Y cuelga

Naoki.-No estaba la persona que buscabas Darien?-

Darien.-No pero deje un recado; Dime a que tienda quieres ir primero?-

Naoki.-A aquella-

----------.------------

Mientras que en la planta baja del centro comercial tres apuestos chicos entraban

Yaten.-Espero que nadie nos reconozca-

Taiki.-No lo creo, nos vestimos muy casual-

Seiya.-Pues claro que nos vestimos muy casual, si no teníamos ropa- Sarcásticamente

Yaten.-De no ser porque deje un poco de dinero olvidado en ese cajón no tendríamos nada ni para comer-

Taiki.-Si fue muy…- Mirando hacia arriba

Yaten.-Que pasa Taiki?-

Taiki.-Que no es ese Darien, el novio de Serena?-

Los Dos voltean y lo ven

Taiki.-O Serena cambió mucho…-

Yaten.-O… la están engañando?-

Seiya.-Pero que diablos pasa aquí?- Molesto

Taiki.-Tranquilo Seiya-

Seiya.-Ese miserable… le dije que cuidara bien a mi bombón…-

Yaten.-Hay que buscarla en cuanto terminemos de comprar las cosas que nos faltan-

Seiya.-Chicos… tengo que verla- Y se va corriendo

Taiki.-Seiya espera!-

Yaten.-Déjalo Taiki, talvez sea lo mejor-

Continuará…

Que les pareció el capi?

Pobre de Seiya lo dejé con la incertidumbre, después de la maratónica caminata que se aventaron los tres, je, je, je, pobres.

Y esa Naoki, huy todavía le falta más a mi personaje, espero y les agrade, aunque a algunas talvez no, pero pues es una protagonista también.

Espero sus comentarios, dudas y sugerencias.

Besitos.

&& Ayde &&


	6. El terrible descuido y tu voz

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen aquí a excepción de Yeraldein y Naoki me pertenecen, si no a Naoko-sama!

Quisiera agradecer la aceptación que ha tenido este fic, creí que no iba a ser tan relevante y quiero decirles que aunque solo tenga un review lo terminaré.

**Desde que se fue**

Autor: Ayde

Capitulo 6.-

-El terrible descuido y tu voz…-

Serena caminaba sin rumbo fijo, en su mente se repetía una y otra vez lo mismo

-Ni siquiera… una llamada- Decía triste

------------.--------------

Cercas del centro comercial por el parque No. 10

Naoki.-Cielos, hay mucha gente; Porque será?-

Darien.-No lo se, Talvez ande por ahí algún artista-

Naoki.-Pero si es Taiki y Yaten!- Gritaba emocionada

Darien.-Quien?-

Naoki.-Bueno falta uno de ellos pero son guapísimos!-

Darien.-No exageres- Un poco… celoso?

Taiki.-Por favor, queremos irnos- Rogándoles a las admiradoras que estaban alrededor de ellos impidiendo que las dejaran pasar

Yaten.-Oye, es mi ropa!- Peleando con una fan

Luego de varios intentos logran escabullirse y esconderse detrás de unos árboles

Darien y Naoki ven la escena y una gota les escurre

Un poco más adelante del parque

?.-Vaya pero si hay mucha gente- Con asombro. –Creo que… es mi oportunidad…-

Era Yeraldein que había atacado a muchas personas lanzándoles rayos

Darien sintió esa energía maligna y le dice a Naoki que la espere en una banca ella asiente y Darien se va

?.-Pero que te propones atacando a todas esas personas?-

Yeraldein.-Tu de nuevo?- Fastidiada

Moon.-Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, Soy Sailor Moon! Y te castigaré en el nombre… de la Luna!-

Yeraldein.-Eres una tonta al venir aquí sola- Preparándose para atacarla

Mars.-Te equivocas-

Júpiter.-Ella no esta sola-

Y las Inner scout se ponen delante de Sailor Moon

Yeraldein.-Que? Mas Sailors; No importa ya que mis deines son mas-

Venus.-Habla mucho no lo creen chicas?-

Júpiter.-Vamos a ver que sabes hacer- Júpiter empieza a atacar a Yeraldein y esta solo esquiva los golpes de Júpiter con mucha dificultad

Yeraldein.-No tengo tiempo para esto- Sus ojos se oscurecen y lanza unos rayos que van directos a los cristales dorados de las personas volviéndolos rojos. Las personas se convierten en deines.

Yeraldein.-Bueno, que se diviertan- Y desaparece

Los deines iban a atacar a las Sailors solo que unas rosas los inmovilizan por un instante

Tuxedo Mask.-Sailor Moon- Le sonríe mientras mueve la cabeza en forma de saludo y ella lo ignora.

La pelea entre los deines y las sailors comienza, sin darse cuenta de que una persona ajena a ellos llegaba hasta el mismo lugar.

Naoki.-Ahh… pero que es esto?- Asustada

Tuxedo Mask.-Naoki?... Naoki!- Corre hacia ella y la toma de la mano

Naoki.-Suélteme!- Se suelta de la mano de él y se va corriendo

Mercury.-Oh no, van tras ella-

Venus.-Beso de amor y belleza de Venus!- Pero su ataque solo distrae a unos

Tuxedo Mask se quita el antifaz y arroja rosas a los deines

Naoki.-Darien?- Tratando de reconocerlo

Tuxedo Mask.-Si, Naoki-

Naoki.-Darien!- Y se lanza a sus brazos

Tuxedo Mask.-Descuida, estas bien-

Todas se sorprenden por la reacción de Tuxedo Mask y no se dan cuenta que uno de los deines va a atacar a Sailor Moon quien se encontraba conmocionada.

Mercury.-Cuidado Sailor Moon!-

Esta al voltear es atrapada por las manos del dein y la azotan en el pavimento hiriéndola gravemente.

Inners.-Sailor Moon!- Gritando

Moon.-Ahh...!- Quejándose del dolor

Tuxedo Mask.-Serena!-

Naoki.-Serena?- Asombrada

Otro de los deines trata de arrancar el broche de transformación de Sailor Moon.

Moon.-Noo!- Unos lazos de color rosa recorren el cuerpo de Sailor Moon quitándole su transformación.

Mars.-Saeta llameante de Marte!- Y golpea al dein que tenia el broche haciendo que lo tire y se rompa

El dein que estaba al lado de Serena esta a punto de lanzarle un golpe

Tuxedo Mask.-Serena!- Corriendo hacia ella

?.-Láser de estrella fugaz!- Y golpea al dein volviéndolo a la normalidad

En lo alto de un árbol tres figuras se podían distinguir

?.-Pasamos por la oscuridad de la noche…-

?.-Y por la atmósfera de este planeta…-

?.-Somos tres estrellas fugaces…-

Fighter.-Soy Sailor Star Fighter!-

Maker.-Soy Sailor Star Maker!-

Healer.-Soy Sailor Star Healer!-

Star Lights. - Las Sailor Star Lights… Han llegado!-

Healer.-Infierno Estelar de Healer!- Lanza el ataque a los deines que quedaban y los vuelve a la normalidad.

Fighter salta hasta llegar al lado de Serena.-Bombón… por favor abre los ojos linda…-

Serena no reaccionaba.

Tuxedo Mask se acerca a Serena.- Serena…-

Fighter.-Eres un…- Y golpea a Darien en la cara derrumbándolo. –Te dije que la cuidaras!- Abrazando a Serena. –Que demonios estabas haciendo!- Con lágrimas en los ojos

Maker.-Este no es momento de pelear!-

Healer.-Hay que llevarla con un medico-

Fighter se quita la transformación al igual que las sailors, carga a Serena y se va seguido de las chicas.

Darien se queda en el suelo pasmado, aun no creía lo que pasaba; Naoki se acerca a el y lo abraza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Departamento de los Three lights

Los chicos llevaron a Serena a su departamento ya que en los hospitales hacen muchas preguntas, así que llamaron a la mamá de Amy.

Cuarto de Serena

Dra. Mizuno.-Esta muy grave, no quiere reaccionar al tratamiento…- Decía triste

Seiya.-No puede ser!- Golpeando con el puño la pared

Dra. Mizuno.-Algo tiene Serena que no la deja recuperarse, es como si no quisiera vivir…- Y sale de la habitación, dejando a Seiya con Serena

Amy.-Mamá como esta Serena?-

Dra. Mizuno.-Mal; si hay alguna novedad avísenme- Y se va del departamento

Las chicas empiezan a llorar cuando entran al cuarto de Serena y la ven en la cama. Su cabello lo traía suelto, su cara pálida y demacrada expresaban su dolor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Departamento de Darien

Naoki.-Darien… lo lamento tanto…- Naoki se encontraba en su recamara recostada

Darien le había platicado que Serena era Sailor Moon y que el era Tuxedo Mask, eso le había afectado porque sabia que Darien a quien debió de haber protegido era a Serena y no a ella, y por si fuera poco que por su culpa ella estaba malherida.

Por otra parte Darien estaba en el sofá recostado, lamentándose por no haber podido ayudar a Sailor Moon. –Perdóname Serena…- Cerrando los ojos _.:No se que me pasó, pero en mi mente solo estaba ella…:._

_**--Flash back--**_

Nueva York

Darien se apuraba para hacer sus maletas, sus pensamientos lo ocupaban una joven que lo esperaba en Tokio _.:Muy pronto estaré de regreso Serena…:._

Al ver la fotografía de él y Serena junto con Rini se sienta en la cama.

Darien.-Rini…- Una sonrisa se forma en sus labios.

De pronto el timbre de la puerta lo saca de sus pensamientos

Darien.-Ya voy!-

Al abrir la puerta se encuentra con Naoki bañada en llanto.

Naoki.-Darien…estoy embarazada…-

_**--Flash Back--**_

Darien.-Perdona…-

_**--Flash Back--**_

Ya más tranquila Naoki platica con Darien.

Naoki.-No lo entiendo, jamás he estado con alguien en la intimidad!- Decía confundida y con lagrimas en sus ojos

Darien.-Como puede ser posible entonces?- Con cara de asombro

Naoki.-No lo sé, de repente me desmaye un día, fui con el medico y me confirmo que estaba embarazada-

Darien.-Estas segura que Michael no tiene nada…-

Naoki.-Claro que no, yo jamás me involucraría de mas con alguien como él; Además tengo mas de 6 meses que no ando con él… tengo miedo…- Llevándose sus manos a la cara y llorando. –Y ahora que haré?... y sola…-

Darien con la voz firme.- No estas sola, te vas conmigo a Japón-

_**--Flash Back--**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Escondite del enemigo

Yeraldein.-Esto es muy aburrido- Decía mientras se limaba las uñas

?.-Yeraldein, que pasa que no consigues ese crista!-

Yeraldein.-Mi señora, le pido paciencia… aun no lo consigo-

?.-Entiende que lo menos que tengo es paciencia, si no lo obtienes ese cristal te la veras conmigo, entendiste!- Gritaba furiosa

Yeraldein.-Si- Preocupada

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Departamento de los Three lights

Amy.-Pobre Serena…-Lamentándose

Mina.-Y nosotras no pudimos ayudarla- Llorando

Taiki.-Chicas, no se culpen-

Rei.-Es que si nos hubiéramos esforzado más…-

Lita.-Serena estaría bien…-

Yaten.-Pero ustedes no podían evitarlo-

Seiya.-Ese idiota…- Aun enfadado. –Su deber era protegerla… se lo dije…-

Taiki.-Es más creo que la culpa es de nosotros-

Amy.-De ustedes?-

Rei.-Pero porque?-

Seiya.-Nuestra misión es proteger a bombón del nuevo enemigo-

Yaten.-Pero al llegar aquí sin nada, fuimos al centro comercial y nos olvidamos…-

Mina.-Pero nosotras somos sus guardianas… era nuestro deber…-Sollozando

Taiki.-También nuestra; Sailor Galaxia le aviso a la princesa Kakyuu del nuevo enemigo y nos asigno esta misión-

Lita.-Quieren decir que Galaxia sabe?

Yaten.-Si, a ella la atacaron primero, luego fue a pedirnos ayuda-

Amy.-Hay que llamarle a las demás-

Artemis.-Luna ya fue por ellas-

En ese momento tocan a la puerta y en segundos Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru estaban en la sala con todos los demás.

Haruka.-Donde esta cabeza de bombón!-

Michiru.-Por dios no se queden callados, Hotaru puede curarla!-

Luna.-Serena?...-

Taiki.-Esta en el cuarto de Seiya…-

Haruka quien era la más desesperada casi corre hasta el cuarto de Seiya

Yaten.-Espera hay algo que deben saber- Deteniéndolo

Haruka.-Que pasa- Con algo de desconfianza

Seiya.-Aunque ella la ayude, no creo que sea suficiente…-

Setsuna.-A que te refieres?-

Hotaru.-Yo puedo curar a nuestra princesa-

Taiki.-Es que esta fuera de tu alcance…-

Haruka.-Déjense de rodeos y hablen de una buena vez!-Desesperándose

Seiya.-Bombón… ella… no quiere… recuperarse…-

Luna.-Que? No puede ser… pero Porque!-

Mina.-Luna recuerdas a esa chica que Serena vio con Darien en el aeropuerto?-

Lita.-Parece ser muy importante para Darien porque…-

Rei.-En vez de ayudar a Serena protegió a esa mujer…-

Amy.-La pobre de Serena al ver a Darien con esa mujer se distrajo y uno de los enemigos la atacó y dañó su broche de transformación…-

Luna.-Pero… la actitud de Serena?-

Lita.-Creo que nos equivocamos…-

Seiya.-De que están hablando?-

Taiki.-Cual actitud?-

Luna.-Esta bien…- Y les relata la actitud que Serena había tomado hacia Darien y de la conclusión a la que habían llegado, también lo del aeropuerto.

Mina.-Nosotras creíamos que ya no lo quería…-

Yaten.-No puedo creerlo!- Enfadado

Taiki.-Tanto que sufrió por el cuando combatíamos con Galaxia- También enojado

Seiya.-Es un imbécil!- Decía furioso

Setsuna.-Esto es una desgracia todo el futuro que conocíamos… desapareció…-

Hotaru.-Como es posible que pueda vivir libremente sin pena alguna de haber matado a su propia hija?-Llorando

Seiya.-Que?- Impactado _.:Una hija:._

Mina.-Es verdad ustedes no lo sabían pero cuando Serena se convirtiera en la reina de Tokio de cristal y Darien en el rey Endimión, tendrían a la pequeña dama…-

Yaten.-Y aun así hizo esa bajeza?-

Rei.-Talvez es por eso que Serena no ha querido reaccionar-

Amy.-Si, aunque Rini y Serena peleaban mucho…-

Lita.-Eran muy unidas y se querían demasiado-

Todos estaba impactados por la situación en la que estaban, pero el mas afectado era Seiya quien no creía que la mujer que mas amaba en el universo se estaba muriendo, ella que había sido tan feliz…

Amy.-Lo mejor será irnos y dejarla descansar, si hay algo avísenos-

Lita.-Imagino que se quedara aquí verdad?-

Taiki.-Si, no queremos molestarla-

Rei.-Mañana vendremos para ver como sigue-

Mina.-Que suerte tiene Serena, dormirá con los famosos Three lights!- Con cara de envidia

A todos les sale una gota en la cabeza

Lita.-Bueno chicos, nos vemos- Y se van.

Michiru.-Podríamos verla?-

Yaten.-Claro-

Todos entran a la recamara y se sorprenden al ver a Serena pálida y en ese estado.

Michiru.-No puedo creer que esta niña sea la misma que conocí- Con melancolía

Setsuna.-Es una desgracia lo que le esta pasando-

Hotaru.-Nuestra princesa era tan alegre… tan feliz…- Y comienza a llorar

Haruka que no podía más sale de la habitación hecha una furia y todos van tras ella.

Haruka.-Esto no se queda así!-

Michiru la detiene.-Haruka no puedes hacer nada al respecto; Yo también le reclamaría pero eso le corresponde a ella, se que hay que proteger a esa niña pero dime la pudimos haber protegido de esto!- Tratando de hacer reaccionar a su pareja

Haruka solo cierra los ojos conteniendo todo el coraje que sentía.

Setsuna.-Creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos- Dirigiéndose a la puerta cabizbaja

Michiru toma del brazo a Haruka y se van seguidos de Hotaru.

Haruka.-Si sucede algo avísenos, sea lo que sea-

Seiya.-Así lo haremos-

Taiki.-Pierdan cuidado-

Hotaru.-Cuídenla por favor…-

Yaten.-Pierde cuidado, para eso vinimos aquí-

Haruka.-Aun tenemos una plática pendiente- Y se van

Yaten Hay que dormir en turnos para cuidarla.-Bostezando

Seiya.-Ustedes descansen, yo la cuidaré-

Taiki.-Seguro?- A lo que asiente con la cabeza

Yaten.-Si necesitas algo llámanos- Y los dos se van a sus respectivas habitaciones.

----------------.-------------------

Seiya va hacia su cuarto, se quita el saco, acerca una silla al lado de la cama y se sienta.

Serena se encontraba dentro de un sueño en el cual estaba en una lugar oscuro y sola; Hincada lloraba inconsolablemente.

Serena.-Porque siempre tengo que sufrir…- Serena se abrazaba así misma tratando de calmar su dolor. –Cuando dejaré de sufrir?...-

La imagen de Darien y Naoki seguía en su mente insistentemente.

Serena.-Darien… yo aún… Por que me hiciste esto!-

?.-Porque te paso esto?... Porque a ti?...-

Serena.-Eh?- Volteando a todos lados. –Quien dijo eso?-

?.-Tienes que reponerte… te necesito tanto…-

Serena.-Quien eres?- Llorando

?.-Bombón…-

Serena.-Seiya?- Diciendo en un susurro, ya no solo era en sus sueños si no también en la realidad.

Seiya.-Bombón?- Sin creer que Serena había reaccionado; inmediatamente toma su mano. –Bombón puedes oírme? Por favor abre tus ojos…- Suplicándole

Serena seguía atrapada en su mente, corría tratando de encontrar a Seiya. –Seiya!- Gritaba. –Donde estas?-

Por su parte Seiya solo apretaba la mano de Serena. –Bombón tienes que reponerte, si no como quieres que viva sin ti?...- Una lagrima sale de sus ojos y cae en la mejilla de Serena.

Serena al sentir esa lagrima noto como la oscuridad se desvanecía y comenzaba a ver un poco de luz que tomaba forma, ahora se encontraba en un lugar que ella recordaba muy bien, estaba lloviendo y frente a ella un chico de ojos azules la tomaba de los hombros y le susurraba unas palabras que ella ya había escuchado antes: "Déjame reemplazarlo…"

Serena.-Seiya…- Dijo con voz débil y abriendo sus ojos.

Continuará…

Hola! Bueno aquí otro capitulo.

Quiero agradecer enormemente al apoyo de mis lectoras y agradecerles sus reviews.

&& Ayde &&


	7. Mi nuevo hogar

Diclaimer: Sailor Moon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo esta historia la invente yo y agregue a unos personajes.

**Desde que se fue**

Autor: Ayde

Capitulo 7.-

-Mi nuevo hogar-

Seiya.-Bombón?- Al ver de nuevo el azul de sus ojos Seiya se alegra y llora de felicidad. –Creí que te perdía… jamás te dejare sola… lo prometo…- Seiya abrazaba a Serena sintiendo una dicha enorme.

Serena.-Seiya al estar atrapada en mi mente llorando por mi desdicha oí tu voz y empecé a ver claridad, gracias a ti desperté-

Seiya.-Descansa linda, mañana te revisara la mama de Amy-

Serena.-Gracias Seiya.-Sonriendo débilmente

Seiya.-Yo velaré tus sueños-Y cubre a Serena con una sabana

Serena.-Y tu donde dormirás?-

Seiya se levanta y saca de su armario una sabana y una pijama, deja la sabana en la silla y se mete al baño. – Aquí al lado tuyo-

Serena.-En esa silla?- Mirando a su alrededor. –Pero yo estoy… en tu habitación?-

Seiya.-Y?- Saliendo del baño con la pijama

Serena.-No lo puedo permitir-

Seiya.-No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien- Sonriéndole

Serena.-Ya sé!- Y se mueve un poco, Seiya la ve sin entender lo que hacia. –Aquí hay mucho espacio para mi no lo crees?- dando palmaditas en la cama.-Anda acompáñame si?- Sonriéndole

Seiya la veía atónito, pero no podía negar que la idea le gustaba. Seiya se acomoda al lado de Serena abrazándola y ella se acorruca en su pecho.

Serena.-Te advierto Seiya, que se me defender.-Decía seria

Seiya se sonroja tanto que solo balbuceaba. –B-b-bombón…-

Serena.-Solo bromeaba Seiya, confío en ti…- Y cierra sus ojos

Seiya.- Buenas noches mi dulce bombón- Y le da un beso en la frente.

Seiya se queda observando su cara por largo tiempo hasta que el sueño lo vence.

_.:Jamás imagine tenerte tan cerca bombón…:._ Y cierra sus ojos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente

Yaten.-Oye aun no despierta Seiya?-

Taiki.-No lo se-

Yaten.-Hay que ver como sigue-

Taiki.-Si, ya que Seiya no nos despertó ni nada-

Cual fue la sorpresa de ambos cuando al entrar a la habitación ven a Seiya y a Serena dormidos, ella descansando en su pecho y el abrazándola, con una sonrisa que en la cara de los dos se podía notar.

Yaten.-Creo que ya esta mejor- Con su tono de siempre sarcástico

Taiki.-Dejémoslos descansar un poco mas- Cerrando la puerta

Llegando a la sala se oye el timbre de la puerta.

Amy.-Perdón por venir tan temprano, pero es que queremos saber como sigue Serena-

Taiki.-Claro, pasen-

Mina.-Oye Taiki y donde esta Yaten, espero que no se este escondiendo de mi porque la gran Mina Aino tiene pensado conquistarlo-

Taiki.-Bueno… el esta en el pasillo- Con una gota

Mina.-En serio?- Apenada. –Ja,ja,ja,ja… era solo una broma-

Lita.-No le prestes atención…-

Yaten.-Hola chicas!- Lanzándole miradas coquetas a Mina ya que la había escuchado y eso le hizo mas grande su orgullo.

Amy, Rei, Lita y Mina.-Hola!-

Rei.-Y donde esta Seiya?-

Yaten.-En su habitación- Mirando a Taiki en complicidad.

Taiki.-Durmiendo- Mirando a Yaten

Lita.-Su habitación?-

Amy.-Pero que no Serena…?-

Yaten.-Así es-

Taiki.-Véanlo ustedes mismas-

No les dicen dos veces a las chicas y ya estaban todos espiando a Serena y a Seiya.

Amy.-No puede ser…- Con los ojos cristalizados

Lita.-Serena…- Con un nudo en la garganta

Rei.-Esto significa…-Con lágrimas en las mejillas

Mina.-Que Serena ha dormido con el guapísimo de Seiya-

Chicas.-Mina!- Regaño

Taiki.-Lo mejor será esperar en la sala, no creen?-

Yaten.-Oigan ya desayunaron?-

Chicas.-No-

Lita.-No se diga mas, tengo que hacer un desayuno delicioso para todos, especialmente para Serena!-

---------------.---------------

En la habitación de Seiya

Seiya se había despertado ya; al abrir los ojos y encontrarse con la dulce cara de su bombón sonrió. –Bombón…- Y besa su frente.

De su armario saca un cambio de ropa para bañarse y se dirige a la habitación de Taiki sigilosamente para no despertar a Serena.

Serena al no sentir a Seiya se despierta buscando a Seiya. –muchas gracias Seiya…- Y ve que en la cama había un jersey y un pants de Seiya que él había dejado para ella.

Yaten.-Vaya, el bello durmiente ya despertó o acaso el príncipe?- Sarcásticamente

Seiya.-Guarda silencio Yaten!-Un poco enojado por el comentario

Mina.-Hola Seiya, ya nos enteramos que dormiste muuyy bieeen!-

Seiya.-D-de... que hablan?- Sonrojado

Rei.-Vamos Seiya, que no te de pena…- Lanzándole miraditas burlonas.

Lita.-No te preocupes Seiya, no es naadaa…-

Taiki.-Por cierto, como esta Serena?-

.-Estoy bien Taiki, gracias por preguntar- Entrando a la sala a reunirse con todos.

Amy.-Serena…- Corre a abrazarla.

Lita.-Me da tanta alegría saber que ya estas bien- Llorando.

Rei.-Tonta!... me diste un gran susto…- Con los ojos cristalinos.

Serena.-Lo siento Rei- Con una sonrisa de regaño.

Mina.-Serena…- Decía mientras se secaba una lagrima.

Yaten y Taiki sonreían y Seiya solo veía al gran amor de su vida feliz aunque sea por solo un momento.

Mina.-Wow, pero que lindo jersey Sere-En tono de bulla.

Todos la ven pues no habían notado su ropa.

Yaten.-Se me hace conocida- Inspeccionándola.

Taiki.-Si…-

Seiya.-Eso es porque es mía- Decía orgulloso.

Serena llevándose una mano a la cabeza y riéndose.- Ja,ja,ja, lo que pasa es que no tenía ropa limpia-

---------------.--------------

Entrando al departamento llegan Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru.

Luna.-Serena!- Corre hacia ella.

Haruka.-Cabeza de Bombón!- Y la abraza

Michiru.-Preciosa no nos asustes así- Sonriéndole

Serena.-Claro que no Michiru- Sonriendo

Setsuna.-Princesa, discúlpenos por no haber estado- Bajando la cara.

Serena.-No fue tu culpa Setsuna- Animándola.

Hotaru.-La culpa fue de alguien mas…- Enojada.

Haruka.-Cabeza de bombón porque no nos dijiste?-

Serena.-No entiendo de que hablan- Haciéndose a desentendida.

Michiru.-Acerca… de Darien…-Preocupada.

Serena gritando y llorando.- ¡Porque para mi es difícil todo esto, acabar con una amor de hasta vidas pasadas! Teniendo un futuro por delante… ¡saber que con esto ya no volveré a verla! Hice todo por ella… y ahora…-Se lleva sus manos a la cara y Seiya la abraza para consolarla.

Las chicas lloraban con ella.

Haruka.-Ese maldito!- Apretando los puños. –Lo voy a…-

Serena.-Haruka eso no nos llevará a nada… tu sabes que el es el príncipe Endimión y como ya no seré la Neo reina de Tokio, él será el único que protegerá nuestro hogar…-

Haruka.-Pero lo que te hizo… no es digno de ningún futuro rey…-Refunfuñando.

Serena.-Haruka si él puede vivir con eso, allá él-

Luna.-Nosotros te apoyaremos en lo que decidas-

Serena.-Yo… no… quiero ver a Darien…-

Yaten.-Pero talvez te buscará-

Michiru.-Eso es cierto-

Lita.-Talvez en la preparatoria-

Amy.-O en tu casa-

Serena.-Ah! Mis papas deben estar preocupados- Sobresaltándose.

Artemis.-Tranquila, Luna te ayudo con eso-

Serena.-Que?-

Luna.-Discúlpame Serena pero les borré la memoria-

Setsuna.-Ellos no podían verte en ese estado-

Serena.-Pero y mis cosas?-

Haruka.-Están en el coche-

Hotaru.-Luna nos contó que les iba a borrar la memoria a tus papás y fuimos por tus cosas-

Seiya.-Pues en la preparatoria bombón estará conmigo-Encontrándose con la mirada fulminante de Haruka.

Michiru.-Y donde vivirás?-

Taiki.-Si gustas Serena, puedes quedarte aquí-

Haruka.-De ninguna manera, ella se irá con nosotras es nuestro deber-

Yaten.-También el nuestro-

Hotaru.-Como que el de ustedes también?-

Setsuna.-Es cierto, ustedes nos explicarían su regreso a la tierra-

Seiya.-La princesa Kakyuu nos mando para proteger a Bombón-

Michiru.-Protegerla?-

Taiki.-Si, a Sailor Galaxia la atacaron en su planeta diciéndole que Serena estaba en peligro, así que nos pidió ayuda a nosotros-

Seiya.-Solo que llegamos tarde, perdóname bombón por no haber llegado antes-

Serena.-No fue la culpa de nadie, fue solo culpa… mía por distraerme-

Yaten.-Y bien donde te piensas quedar?-

Serena.-Mm… es que Darien conoce donde viven todas incluso donde viven ustedes Haruka-

Seiya.-Creo que ya tomo una decisión-Con una gran sonrisa.

Mina.-No es justo!-

Haruka.-Preciosa, sabes que respeto tu decisión solo quiero asegurarme de dos cosas:

Que estés completamente decidida- A lo que Serena asiente con la cabeza

Y a que este sujeto- Tomando a Seiya de la camisa. –Se comportará como lo que es Un caballero-

Seiya.-Tranquila, bombón dile que no te hice nada ayer ni te haré algo-

A todos les escurre una gota en la cabeza.

Haruka.-C-como que ayer?- Decía sin entender; Seiya tenía cara de infarto.

Yaten y Taiki se miran en complicidad

Yaten.-A lo que se refiere Seiya es a que ayer durmió con su bombón-

Seiya.-Yaten!-Gritándole

Haruka.-Te atreviste a dormir con ella!-Decía histérico

Las chicas y los chicos solo reían.

Serena.-Tranquila Haruka, yo se lo pedí-Tomando de los brazos a Haruka, haciéndola desistir y dejando a Seiya.

Haruka.-Que sea la última vez- Dirigiéndose a Seiya. –Voy por tus cosas-

Rei.-Que envidia de Serena!-

Mina.-Que cruel es la vida!-

Lita.-Si!-

Serena ríe.

Amy.-No debes dejar de estudiar- Serena se calla y a todas les escurre una gota.

Serena.-Amy no cambia- Resignada.

Hotaru.-Ahora tenemos que tener cuidado con el enemigo-

Setsuna.-Es verdad, recuerden que ya no contamos con Sailor Moon-

Serena.-Eh?- Y recuerda que al ser atacada por el dein, su broche quedó dañado. –Y ahora que haré?-

Michiru.-No te preocupes ya que con nuestro poder podemos derrotarlas-

Seiya.-Es cierto, al atacar al dein que te tenia atrapada pude derribarlo de un solo golpe-

Setsuna.-Tal parece ser que no son tan fuertes-

Haruka entrando con las maletas.-Donde las pongo?-

Taiki.-En la sala por lo pronto-

Haruka.-Bueno, nosotros ya nos vamos-

Setsuna.-Necesitamos alguna información que pueda ayudarnos con el enemigo-

Hotaru.-Así es, no por aparentar que el enemigo es débil podemos confiarnos-

Michiru.-Toma esto es para ti preciosa-

Serena.-Eh? Que es esto?- Tomándolo.

Haruka.-Es un comunicador, esta conectado al de todos-

Michiru.-Si quieres nuestra ayuda en lo que sea, llámanos- Sonriéndole.

Y las Outhers se van.

Yaten.-Que hambre tengo!-

Lita.-Es cierto, Serena te preparé un delicioso almuerzo!-

Serena.-Si!- Y corre a la cocina. Todos se sienten felices al ver de nuevo a Serena sonreír.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el auto de Haruka

Hotaru.-Es una desventaja que no tengamos a Sailor Moon-

Michiru.-Si es verdad, aunque aun no sabemos si es desventaja-

Setsuna.-Es muy extraño que el enemigo no sea fuerte-

Haruka.-Talvez son unos debiluchos y no son ningún peligro-

Hotaru.-Pero dijeron ellos que ni Galaxia pudo con el enemigo-

Haruka.-Talvez ya somos más fuertes que Galaxia-

…..?

Michiru.-Te has vuelto muy optimista-

Haruka.-Confió en mi princesa- Decía contento.

Hotaru.-La princesa es muy afortunada, tiene muchos amigos que la quieren y que la protegen, incluso aunque no sean de este planeta-

Setsuna.-En especial esas sailor star lights-

Haruka se notaba un poco molesta puesto que se molestaba cuando hablaban de cualquier relación Serena-Seiya.

Michiru.-Notaron la bonita jersey que traía esa niña?- Jugando con Hotaru y Setsuna.

Hotaru.-Si, era muy linda, pero le quedaba algo grande- Riendo

Setsuna.-No se suponía que no traía ropa?-Ocultando su risa.

Haruka.-Que!-Haruka no había notado que Serena traía una Jersey de Seiya, era el más probable puesto que durmió con él. –Ese maldito!- Gritando y haciendo que las demás rían por su reacción.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Departamento de Three Lights

Serena.-Te felicito Lita, como siempre te quedo delicioso!-

Yaten.-Si, riquísimo-

Lita.-Gracias- Sonrojada.

Mina.-Oigan, que les parece si salimos?-

Taiki.-Suena bien-

Serena.-Si, creo que me hará bien, solo me cambio y vuelvo-

Lita.-Y a donde vamos, chicos?-

Rei.-Si, talvez echaron de menos algo-

Seiya.-Pues echamos de menos algo pero ya las vimos, no es así chicos?- Y se sonrojan.

Taiki.-Si…este…las vimos en el centro comercial, cierto Yaten?-Despistándole.

Yaten.-Si…-Mirando o mas bien tratando de asesinar con la mirada a Seiya.

Seiya.-Aja…-En tono burlón mientras que Mina y Amy se entristecen.

En eso llega Serena con un lindo vestido rosa sin mangas y con escote en forma de v, llegaba arriba de las rodillas y tenia un poco de vuelo que la hacia verse muy coqueta. Y traía un poco de maquillaje que iluminaba su rostro.

Rei.-Vaya, pero que linda te ves Serena!-

Mina.-Serena talvez malinterpretaste esto no es una cita?-

Serena.-Que?- Sin entender. –Una cita?-

Taiki.-Es porque luces muy linda-

Yaten.-Y dime Serena a cual de estos tres galanes piensas escoger para que te acompañe?-

Seiya.-Por supuesto que a mi!- Portándose como un galán

Serena.-Claro que no-

Seiya.-Eh?- Volteando a verla

Serena.-Yo puedo ir sola!-

Todos se burlan de Seiya y este solo se lamenta.

Continuará…

Discúlpenme por la tardanza, pero he tenido trabajo a morir y no había tenido espacio pero aquí les recompenso con estos dos capis.

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!.

&& Ayde &&


	8. Una cita desastrosa

Diclaimer: Sailor Moon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo esta historia la invente yo y agregue a unos personajes.

**Desde que se fue**

Autor: Ayde

Capitulo 9.-

-Una cita desastrosa-

Al día siguiente.

Taiki entraba a la sala para saber como durmió Seiya. –Seiya ya es tar… de-Sorprendido de ver el sofá intacto. En ese momento ve a Yaten.

Taiki.-Yaten, no has visto a Seiya?-

Yaten.-Buscas en el lugar equivocado, ya viste en su recámara?- Totalmente relajado.

Taiki se dirige a la recamara de Serena y ve que Seiya sale muy silenciosamente.

Taiki.-Seiya pero que haces?-

Seiya.-Tranquilo Taiki no pasó nada-

Yaten.-Si, claro!- Sarcásticamente.

Seiya.-Vamos chicos me conocen-

Yaten.-Mm…-

Seiya.-Bueno bueno ya, iré a tu cuarto Taiki a arreglarme-

Taiki.-Si claro; Yaten podrías despertar a Serena yo prepararé el desayuno-

Yaten entra a la habitación de Serena y ve que aun dormía, miró al tocador y ve en particular una foto: la de Serena, Darien y Rini. Serena se mueve un poco y se da cuenta de que Seiya ya no estaba así que se despierta.

Yaten.-Hola linda!- Y se sienta a un lado de ella. –Como te sientes?-

Serena.-Bien gracias- Adormilada aun.

Yaten.-Vengo a decirte que la escuela espera-

Serena.-Es cierto- Resignada.

Yaten.-Vamos no será tan malo, además nos tendrás a nosotros contigo-

Serena.-Sabes es gracioso- Sonriendo.

Yaten.-A que te refieres?-

Serena.-A que cuando me conociste no nos llevábamos nada bien-

Yaten.-Si, y me disculpo por eso; Aun no conocía la maravillosa persona que eres-

Serena.-Gracias-

Yaten.-Bueno te dejo para que te arregles-

Después de una hora llegan los cuatro a la escuela.

Amy.-Serena!-

Lita.-No puedo creerlo, llegaste temprano-

Serena.-Ah pues los chicos me levantaron temprano. Oigan y Mina?-

Amy.-Recuerda que tú y ella siempre llegaban tarde-

Serena.-Ja, ja, ja es cierto- Llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Departamento de Darien

_**--Flash Back--**_

Seiya. –Eres un tonto, tenías a una maravillosa mujer a tu lado y no la supiste valorar, pero debo decirte que gracias a eso yo tengo una oportunidad-

_**--Flash Back--**_

Darien.-Ese idiota no sabe nada- Y se levanta del sofá. –Serena tengo que explicarte…-

Naoki.-Darien… no me gusta verte así, puedo hacer algo por ti?-

Darien sonríe, Naoki era especial para él, no sabía porque pero de un tiempo acá había algo que le atraía de ella. –Gracias señorita pero esto es algo que yo debo arreglar; además usted tiene que guardar absoluto reposo-

Naoki.-Pero es que me preocupe por ti-

Darien.-Por mi?-

_**--Flash Back--**_

Darien.-Cabeza de chorlito?-

Serena.-Oye porque me agredes!-

Darien.-Que estas haciendo en este lugar!-

Serena.-Pues… estoy aquí porque me preocupe por ti-

Darien.-Por mi?-

Serena.-Te lastimaste el hombro, no es así? Si no estas en reposo, no se te va a curar-

Darien.-Hum, eso a ti no te importa-

Serena.-Pero… si me preocupa…-

Darien.-Mejor vete a tu casa! Y no me andes siguiendo!-

Serena.-Pero… no tienes porque ser tan grosero!-

_**--Flash Back--**_

Darien.-Serena…-

Naoki.-Decías algo?-

Darien.-No, nada tengo que salir- Y se va.

Naoki.-Pero Darien…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la preparatoria Jubann.

Mina.-Uff! Salimos por fin…-

Yaten.-Oigan nuestro representante quiere vernos por la tarde-

Lita.-Es una lastima acaban de inaugurar una tienda donde venden varias cosas lindas-

Amy.-Es la que esta al lado de la heladería?-

Lita.-Si esa es-

Serena.-Que, dijeron acaso helados?- Con una gran sonrisa.

Seiya al ver a Serena tan feliz la mira. Y que esperamos? Vamos por helados!-

Serena.-Si!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Escondite del enemigo

Yeraldein.-Maldición, esas estúpidas siempre se salen con la suya; Mi reina se enfadará conmigo por no conseguir aun el cristal Pilar-

?.-Yeraldein, sigo esperando y aun no veo resultados!-

Yeraldein.-Disculpe mi señora, pero es que esas entrometidas de las Sailors son muy fuertes, mis deines no pueden con ellas-

?.-Ja, esas tontas no son lo que aparentan- Y lanza un rayo oscuro hacia el medallón que Yeraldein llevaba en la cintura. –Con esto las vencerás-

Yeraldein.-Es una tremenda energía… gracias mi reina…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tienda de antigüedades.

Serena.-Vaya si que hay cosas lindas-

Lita.-Si, verdad-

Yaten.-Son cosas muy antiguas-

Amy.-Vean que hermosas estatuillas de cristal-

Mina.-Vaya! Miren chicas que hermosas joyas hay aquí-

Vendedora 1.-Gracias, son piezas únicas las que tenemos aquí, todas son de buena calidad, si gustan puedo mostrarles lo que gusten-

Taiki.-Cielos si que son piezas hermosas!- Viendo las joyas asombrado por su belleza.

Seiya se separa un poco de todos mientras sigue viendo las cosas y se para donde estaban unos hermosos collares-

Vendedora 2.-Puedo mostrarle algo joven?-

Seiya.-Si, uno de esos collares- Señalándolos.

Vendedora 2.-Son collares de cristal cortado, los verdes son para el dinero, los blancos para la sabiduría, morados para la fuerza de voluntad y los rojos para el amor-

Seiya.-Así que son para el amor- Sonriendo.

Vuelve con los demás y ve que Mina se estaba probando un anillo.

Seiya.-Debe ser carísimo-

Yaten.-Si, ya que tiene diamantes-

Mina.-Disculpe y cuanto cuesta?-

Vendedora 1.-Si permítame… el precio seria de $18,900,887 dlls-

A todos les sale una gota en la cabeza.

Mina.-Ja, ja, ja… estee… gracias!- regresándole el anillo apenada.

Saliendo de la tienda y dirigiéndose a los helados.

Seiya.-Cielos, olvide algo, ahora vuelvo-

Lita.-Que se le habrá olvidado?-

Taiki.-No se-

Amy.-Oigan y Serena?-

Todos buscan a Serena con la mirada hasta que oyen su voz.

Serena.-Me da un cono doble de choco chips y frambuesa, un sundae de chocolate ah y una banana split-

A todos les sale una gota al ver a Serena.

Seiya regresa y ve a todos con helados. –Ahh no me compraron a mi?- Y ve que

Serena traía varios helados. –Bombón sabia que te no te olvidarías de mi-

Serena.-Ni se te ocurra Seiya, el sundae y la banana split son mías-

Seiya.-te los comerás los dos?-

Serena.-Si, no ves que ya me comí mi cono doble?-

Seiya.-Bueno…- Con cara de resignación ya que al tardarse la heladería ya tenía muchísima gente y caminando lentamente se dirige a hacer fila.

Taiki.-Pobre Seiya-

Yaten.-Tendrá que hacer fila con esas chicas que de seguro lo reconocerán-

Serena sonriendo.-Seiya!- Gritándole.

Seiya se regresa. –Que pasa?- Y ve la cara sonriente de Serena.

Serena.-Cual de los dos quieres?-

Seiya sonríe y se acerca a Serena. –El sundae-

Serena le da el sundae y le dedica una picara sonrisa. –Toma Seiya-

Mina.-Aun es temprano, se me ocurre una idea que tal si vamos al parque No. 10?-

Lita.-Si, no esta lejos y nos comeríamos mejor el helado-

Seiya.-Si porque no?-

Yaten.-Seiya, por que te regresaste?- Diciéndole en voz baja.

Seiya.-Mira. Y le enseña el collar.

Llegando al parque se sientan en el césped bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Amy.-Es tan relajante estar aquí de nuevo-

Taiki.-Siempre vienen aquí?-

Mina.-Si-

Yaten.-Desde cuando?-

Lita.-desde que nos conocimos- Mirando al cielo.

Seiya.-Bombón podrías acompañarme?-

Serena.-Si, a donde?-

Seiya.-Tu solo ven- Y se van.

Lita.-Que bueno que Serena ya este bien-

Amy.-Si es cierto, la compañía de ustedes le hace muy bien chicos-

Yaten.-A nosotros nos encanta tener su compañía-

Mina.-Lo es para todos los que la conocen-

Amy.-Recuerdo que ella fue la única persona que me hablo cuando la conocí-

Lita.-A mi también me pasó lo mismo, todos me tenían miedo por mi fuerza y a ella no le importo eso-

Yaten.-Lo que me recuerda, disculpa por aquella vez Lita, cuando te insulte por la vasija de nuestra princesa-

Lita.-No te preocupes-

Mina.-Pues cuando las conocí me lleve muy bien con todas y me di cuenta de la gran amiga y persona que es Serena-

Taiki.-Veo que más que guardianas son sus amigas-

Amy.-El hecho de ser senshis no nos molesta en lo absoluto ya que nuestro mayor deseo es que Serena sea feliz-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Con Seiya y Serena.

Serena.-Para que querías que te acompañara?-

Darien pasaba por ahí también. –Ahí esta Serena!- Decía alegre de ver a Serena bien, se va acercando y ve que esta con Seiya. –Esta con ese sujeto- Y se enfada.

Seiya.-Quería darte esto- Y le enseña el collar.

Serena.-Seiya, esta muy linda!- Sonriéndole.

Seiya toma el collar y se lo pone a Serena haciéndola sonrojar y aumentando el enojo de Darien.

Seiya.-Te lo vuelvo a decir eres alguien muy especial para mi y esto solo es para que te acuerdes de mi cada vez que lo veas-

Serena.-Seiya no necesito algo para acordarme de ti, estas en mi corazón porque eres un gran apoyo y amigo para mí- Y lo abraza.

Seiya.-Sabes? La vendedora me dijo que el rojo es para el amor- Le dice al oído y al verla le guiña el ojo.

Serena solo lo veía fijamente.

Seiya toma las manos de Serena.-No sabes las ganas que tenia de llevarte conmigo, pensar que no te vería mas me mataba y al oír la noticia de que estabas en peligro, sentí como mi sangre hervía por venir a ayudarte, aunque nuestra princesa no me lo hubiera permitido yo hubiera venido a protegerte, jamás había sentido algo como lo que siento por ti bombón y… discúlpame pero ahora que no andas con Darien voy a luchar por tu amor-

Serena.-Seiya…- Con una lagrima en su mejilla.

Seiya.-No tienes que decirme nada bombón, solo quería que lo supieras-

Serena.-Seiya yo…- Y es interrumpida por el grito de una mujer. –Debe ser Yeradein!-

Seiya.-Bombón escúchame- Poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Serena. –Por favor quédate aquí, si vas allá te pondrás en peligro y no me perdonaría si te pasará algo-

Le da un beso en la frente y se va.

Serena.-Perdóname Seiya…- Viendo Que se aleja. –Pero no me puedo quedar aquí sin hacer nada- Y corre tras él.

Yeraldein.-Ja, ja, ja, ustedes no son rivales para mis deines-

Mercury.-Son más poderosas-

Venus.-Beso de amor y belleza de Venus!- Pero el ataque solo los multiplica.

Healer.-Que se hicieron más!- Asombrada.

?.-Tierra… tiembla!- El ataque va directo a Yeraldein y esta lo esquiva

Yeraldein.-Quien eres?-

Mi planeta protector es Urano el planeta del viento, soy la sailor del aire sailor Uranus!.

Mi planeta protector es neptuno el planeta de las profundidades marinas soy la sailor

del agua sailor neptuno.

Mi planeta protector es plutón el planeta del tiempo, soy la sailor del cambio sailor Plut.

Mi planeta protector es saturno el planeta del silencio soy la sailor del nacimiento y la destrucción, soy sailor Saturn.

Yeraldein.-Vaya, pero en verdad que son odiosas. Ataquen mis deines!-

Los deines iban a atacar a las Sailors.

Saturn.-Campo de energía!- Y evita el ataque de los deines.

Serena veía todo detrás de un árbol.

Fighter.-Ya me canse de estos, Láser de estrella… fugaz!-

El dein al que atacó Fighter lo esquiva y se va directo contra las Inner y lanza unas sogas que las atrapan y les empiezan a quitar energía, las sailor star lights y las Outhers iban a ayudarlas pero los otros deines lo impiden atacándolas.

Maker.-No podemos ayudarlas- Mirando los deines.

Neptuno.-Esa es la idea-

Serena al ver eso iba a salir, pero una rosa que libera a las Inner la detiene.

Mars.-Tuxedo Mask!-

Los deines se reúnen detrás de Yeraldein.

Júpiter.-Que pretenden?- Mirándolos.

Saturn.-Talvez piensan atacarnos individuamente.

Healer.-Se han vuelto más fuertes-

Plut.-Es verdad sus movimientos son totalmente diferentes-

Yeraldein.-Vamos mis deines, acábenlas!-

Los deines comienzan a atacar a las Sailors impidiendo que se defendieran; ellas estaban ya muy mal heridas y juntas en el mismo lugar acorraladas por los deines.

Los deines se alejan un poco y Yeraldein lanza unas cadenas atrapándolas y de estas salen descargas de energía.

Uranus.-No… puedo… zafarme…-

Fighter.-Estamos… muy lastimadas…-

Tuxedo Mask ve que Serena esta a punto de salir de su escondite.

Tuxedo Mask.-Serena… no lo… hagas!-

Todas voltean y la ven correr hacia donde estaba Fighter y trata de ayudarlas.

Fighter.-Te dije… que no… vinieras…-

Serena.-Y crees que me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados?- Fighter sonríe.

Yeraldein.-Pero que haces?- Refiriéndose a Serena y le lanza otro rayo que la enreda del cuello y Serena cae al suelo.

Fighter.-Maldita!-

Uranus.-Déjala en paz!-

Yeraldein.-Cállense!- Y les lanza descargas eléctricas.

Serena.-Ya basta!- Viendo como sufrían las Sailors.

Yeraldein.-Así que son amigas, que bonita reunión, ya que las veras morir, ja, ja, ja- Y lanza más rayos mortíferos a las Sailors.

Serena no soporta mas la escena; lagrimas caen de sus ojos y grita con todas sus fuerzas. –Nooo!-

Continuará…

Hola! Disculpen por la demora pero es que no había tenido espacio para subir el capitulo, pero por fin lo hice y les prometo que actualizaré más pronto OK.

Nos vemos y si tienen dudas o sugerencias ya saben como hacérmelas llegar.

&& Ayde &&


	9. Una nueva transformacion

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo esta historia la invente yo y agregue a unos personajes.

**Desde que se fue**

Autor: Ayde

Capitulo 9.-

-Una nueva transformación-

En ese momento una luz emana de Serena cegando a Yeraldein y liberando a las Sailors; en su frente aparece una luna y empieza una nueva transformación en Serena.

Serena.-Ángel de sailor moon… transformación!-

Y salen de su espalda dos alas enormes que la cubren y al descubrirla todos se sorprenden al ver su cambio. Su cabello había cambiado, ahora tenia destellos plateados, tenia la luna creciente en su frente, también llevaba unos aretes en forma de plumas, traía un vestido blanco de seda corto hasta las rodillas con tirantes gruesos que se abrochaban a su cuello, zapatillas de cristal y un collar rojo que alguien le había regalado.

Todos se quedan asombrados por la transformación de Sailor Moon, se veía más que hermosa, la transformación la hacían verse como un su nombre dice: Un ángel.

Yeraldein.-S-sailor moon!-

De las manos de Sailor moon sale una luz que toma la forma de un tipo cetro lunar, solo que plateado.

Ángel S. Moon.–Aura… de ángel… de la princesa… de la Luna!-

Con su ataque logra eliminar a los deines volviéndolos a la normalidad.

Yeraldein.-No puede ser!- Gritando furiosa. –Me las pagaras- Y desaparece.

En ese momento Sailor Moon cae al suelo agotada por la transformación.

Fighter.-Bombón!- Corriendo hacia ella.

Tuxedo Mask.-Serena!- Llegando a su lado.

Todos corren a su lado y se destransforman.

Haruka.-Hay que llevarla a descansar-

Darien.-Mi departamento esta cerca de aquí, pueden llevarla ahí-

Seiya.-Por supuesto que no- Y Darien lo ve con enfado. –No lo creo prudente, que diría tu "novia" al respecto-

Darien.-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.- Enojado.

Amy.-Oigan este no es el momento de pelear, Serena esta débil-

Haruka.-déjense de niñerías!-

Seiya carga a Serena y se va caminando, todas las siguen.

Darien.-Díganme a donde se la llevan, necesito verla-

Michiru.-Eso es algo que no te podemos decir- Y se va.

Darien.-Pero… porque?-

Rei.-Así lo quiso Serena-

Taiki.-Es vedad lo sentimos Darien…- Y se van.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Escondite del enemigo

?.-Yeraldein te lo advertí!-

Yeraldein.-Pero señora Saori…!-

Saori.-No me estorbaras más!- Y le quita el medallón, haciendo que se congele.

-Ustedes deben conseguir el cristal Pilar, entendido!-

?.-No se preocupe…-

?.-Nosotros lo…-

?.-Conseguiremos…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Departamento de los Three lights

Amy saliendo del cuarto de Serena.-Esta bien, solo necesita descansar-

Seiya.-Menos mal!-

Rei.-Lo mejor será dejarla dormir hasta mañana-

Seiya.-Oigan lo había olvidado; anoche que dormí con Bombón…- Es interrumpido por Haruka.

Haruka.-Que, volviste a dormir con ella!-

Seiya desde que oyó el Que se había dado a la fuga y se escondió detrás de sillón. –déjenme explicarles!- Decía gritando.

Haruka.-Más vale que sea buena excusa-

Seiya.-Anoche que llegamos de la disco, al entrar a su recamara la encontré en el suelo llorando desconsoladamente…- Cerrando los ojos.

Lita.-Pero porque?-

Seiya.-Porque en sus manos traía la foto de una niña…-

Hotaru.-Pequeña Dama!-

Amy.-Pobre Rini…-

Mina.-Debe dolerle-

Seiya.-Traté de consolarla, hasta que por fin se durmió; pero antes de dormirse me pidió que durmiera con ella-

Setsuna.-Ella te lo pidió?-

Seiya.-Si-

Mina.-Que suerte tiene Serena!- Con ojos llorosos.

Rei.-Es obvio que se aprovecha de la situación- Con los brazos cruzados.

Amy.-Chicas!-

Yaten.-Ahora que recuerdo, cuando entre en la mañana a verla vi la foto y la niña es idéntica a ella-

Michiru.-Debe ser muy duro para ella-

Haruka.-Es verdad-

Amy.-Serena la quería tanto-

Lita.-Cuantas veces no se sacrifico por ella-

Setsuna solo estaba pensativa.

A todos les escurre una lágrima de sus ojos al recordar a la pequeña que alguna vez le dio luz a su princesa querida.

Haruka quien disimulaba muy bien sus lagrimas.-Seiya quiero hablar contigo-

Seiya.-Esta bien, acompáñame- Y se dirigen a la habitación de Yaten.

Haruka.-Entiendo que duermes con cabeza de Bombón porque ella te lo pide y en realidad lo necesitaba… así que, quiero darte las… gracias-

Seiya.-Gracias?- Sorprendido por la actitud de Haruka.

Haruka.-Por estar a su lado cuando más lo necesitaba…- Y se dirige a la puerta.

Seiya respiraba profundo ya que creía que Haruka lo "mataría".

Haruka.-Oye!- Deteniéndose en la puerta. –Que no me entere que te propasas con ella, queda claro?-

Seiya.-Cielos pero que celoso- Murmurando.

Haruka.-Michiru y cabeza de bombón son las personas que mas amo en este mundo, si algo les llegará a suceder yo me moriría, pero no sin antes haber matado al que las lastimo, entiendes lo que te digo?-

Seiya.-Si-

Haruka.-Eso espero- Y salen de la habitación para reunirse con las demás.

Seiya.-Y las chicas?-

Taiki.-Amy dijo que mañana nos veríamos en la escuela-

Setsuna.-Nosotras también nos retiramos-

Michiru.-Tenemos muchas cosas que investigar-

Haruka.-Cuando tengamos algo se los comunicaremos-

Yaten.-Igual nosotros-

Setsuna.-Cuiden mucho a la princesa-

Hotaru.-Ella es la luz de todas nosotras, por favor cuídenla-

Taiki.-No se preocupen-

Seiya.-Ella es tan importante para nosotros como para ustedes- Y las Outhers se van.

Yaten.-Ahh!- Recordando a su representante. –Con lo del enemigo se me olvido por completo llamarle a nuestro representante-

Taiki.-Llámalo ahora y dile que no pudimos asistir-

Yaten.-Si eso haré-

Seiya se encontraba con Serena; la veía dormir como un ángel.

Seiya.-Si que eres valiente- Sonriéndole.

_**--Flash Back--**_

Tuxedo Mask.-Serena… no lo… hagas!-

Todas voltean y la ven correr hacia donde estaba Fighter y trata de ayudarlas.

Fighter.-Te dije… que no… vinieras…-

Serena.-Y crees que me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados?- Fighter sonríe.

_**--Flash Back—**_

Seiya.-Tienes un gran corazón- Y toma su mano.

Serena recordaba el momento en el que Rini desaparece en el castillo de Neherenia, cuando Darien estaba bajo su hechizo.

Serena.-Rini!- Y se levanta súbitamente topando con el pecho de Seiya que la abrazo inmediatamente.

Seiya.-Ya pasó, tranquila- Y esta se echa a llorar. –Si tan solo supiera tu dolor…-

En ese momento Serena toca su cabeza y Seiya cierra sus ojos; de las manos de ella sale un brillo calido que Seiya no pudo ver y en su mente aparecían escenas que no correspondían a su vida, pero que al ver a Serena comprendió que pertenecían a ella. Primero aparecieron las imágenes de cuando conoció a Rini y como lucho contra Rubeus y las 4 hermanas de la persecución, Cuando se entero de que era su hija y la batalla contra Dead Phantom y Black Lady, la lucha con el profesor Tomoe y Mistress Nueve y por ultimo la pelea con Neherenia.

Serena quita la mano de la cabeza de Seiya y se quedan viendo frente a frente. –Ahora sabes mi dolor…- Ya mas calmada pero a la vez triste.

Seiya.-Si, entiendo lo que sufriste- Y la abraza. –Bombón te juro que me gustaría decirte que no te preocupes que todo fue un mal sueño, que nunca paso, pero no puedo… solo puedo decirte que no estas sola, que me tienes a mi y que jamás te dejare sola sabes porque?- Y toma su mentón haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos. –Porque te amo- Y le da un beso en la frente.

Serena se sentía tan bien al lado de Seiya, sus palabras la hacían sentirse mejor. –Muchas gracias Seiya-

Seiya.-Animo bombón, o acaso no tienes hambre?-

Serena.-Si…- Un poco animada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Departamento de Darien

Darien se encontraba en la terraza pensativo.

Naoki.-Darien, me tenias preocupada, donde estabas?-

Darien.-Tenia que hacer algo- Mirando al cielo.

Naoki.-La… viste?-

Darien suspirando.- Si… si la vi-

Naoki.-Y que te dijo?-

Darien.-Que no quería volver a verme- Volteando a verla.

Naoki.-Yo tengo que ver algo yo verdad?-

Darien.-Tal parece ser que tiene la idea de que tú y yo somos algo más que amigos-

Naoki.-Darien, yo no quiero ser problema para ti, lo mejor será irme…-

Darien se para y la toma de los hombros.-Naoki no tienes porque irte, esto es problema de Serena y mío, ella no confió en mi y ni siquiera quiere escucharme; Tal parece que no ha madurado como creía…-

Naoki.-Pero si yo me fuera…-

Darien la interrumpe.-A donde Naoki? A viajar y enfrentar sola los problemas si nadie que te ayude y te apoye?- Enojado.

Naoki llorando.-Es que solo te causo problemas…-

Darien abrazándola.-No te vayas…- Y sintiendo algo en el pecho que no lograba explicarse, sintió la necesidad de no dejarla ir. –Quédate por favor…-

Naoki.-D-Darien…- Sonrojada y sorprendida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Departamento de los Three lights

Serena estaba a punto de come algo cuando se detiene inesperadamente.

Taiki.-Que pasa?-

Serena.-No lo se…- Sin explicarse lo que sentía. –Sentí…algo…- Tocando su pecho.

Yaten.-Como que?-

Serena.-No sé, solo sentí una opresión en el pecho…-

Seiya.-Segura?-

Serena.-Si, debe ser por haber llorado mucho-

Continuará…

Que les pareció? Un poco corto verdad? Disculpen la demora, pero no había tenido espacio para subirlo, pero actualizaré más seguido. Esto de subir dos historias es un poco pesado, bueno nos vemos en la próxima.

Dudas o sugerencias, ya saben.

&& Ayde &&


	10. Solo estamos tu y yo

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Sailor Moon me pertenecen (Por desgracia si no haría que Serena se quedará con Seiya) solo los tomé prestados para hacer una historia linda. Algunos si son míos.

**Desde que se fue**

Autor: Ayde

Capitulo 10.-

-Solo estamos tu y yo-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Escondite del enemigo

?.-Pero que horrible lugar- Mirando todo el desorden de la bodega. –Ropa tirada por todos lados, tengo que hacer algo- Inmediatamente toma toda la ropa y la tira a la basura.

?.-Kaily! Porque haces eso!- Furiosa.

Kaily.-Leily no me digas que te gustaba esa ropa?- Sarcásticamente.

Leily.-Talvez me hubiera gustado algún vestido, por que los tiraste?-

Kaily.-Y que iba a hacer con esa horrible ropa de mujer?-

?.-Ya no peleen por esa tontería!-

Kaily.-Yo no empecé esta pelea, fue ella- Señalando a Leily.

Leily.-Oye!-

?.-Silencio!- Gritándoles. –Tenemos que buscar el cristal Pilar lo mas rápido posible-

Kaily.-Oye Reily, te lo estas tomando muy a pecho no?-

Reily.-Que dices! La señora Saori nos lo esta pidiendo!- Totalmente histérico.

Leily.-Pero que aburrido!- Sentándose. –Buscar persona por persona el cristal-

Kaily.-Así nos tardaremos mas!-

Reily.-Se equivocan-

Leily y Keily.-Que!- Sorprendidos

Reily.-La señora Saori ha descubierto algo muy importante-

_**--Flash Back--**_

Saori.-El Cristal Pilar…- Sentada en su trono.

Reily.-Me quería ver señora Saori- Hincada ante el trono de Saori.

Saori.-Así que eres el guardián del planeta Djin-

Reily.-Si, y no solo un guardián si no también un gran guerrero-

Saori.-Eso espero porque tu misión será buscar el cristal Pilar que esta en el planeta tierra-

Reily.-El cristal Pilar?-

Saori.-Hay algo que debes saber de ese cristal…-

Reily.-Que es?-

Saori.-Ese cristal esta dentro de la persona que tiene vida en su interior-

Reily.-Vida en su interior?-

Saori.-Búscalo en las personas que tienen vida en su interior aparte de la que tienen…-

Reily.-Pero…- Sin entender.

Saori.-Ahora retírate-

Reily.-S-si…- Y se va.

**_--Flash Back—_**

Leily.-Y eso que diablos quiere decir!-

Kaily.-No entiendo-Reily.-Quiere decir que hay que buscar en las personas que tengan doble identidad, ósea, dos labores diferentes-

Leily.-Por favor!- Fastidiándose.

Kaily.-Sabes cuantas personas son amas de casa y también trabajan?-

Reily.-Bueno, bueno! Pero escogeremos a los más especiales-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Departamento de los Three lights

Serena se levanta del sofá. –Creo que iré a dormir- Se despide de todos menos de Seiya.

Taiki.-Que descanses-

Yaten.-Si vuelves a sentirte mal, llámanos-

Serena.-Si…- Y mira de reojo a Seiya, ya que este no le quitaba la vista de encima.

Taiki.-Seiya sabemos que Serena rompió con Darien… pero talvez…-

Yaten.-Talvez ellos se reconcilien ya que hay un lazo fuerte que los une-

Seiya.-Que es lo que tratan de decirme?-

Taiki.-Lo que tratamos de decirte es que no queremos verte sufrir como en nuestro planeta-

Seiya.-Entiendo, que no me ilusione cierto? Créanme tengo los pies en la tierra, se que a bombón aun le duele lo de Darien pero que quiero luchar por ella-

Yaten.-Espero que entiendas-

Habitación de Serena

Serena se había puesto ya su pijama (Una pijama de una sola pieza, blanca de seda y larga hasta los tobillos, de corte V sin mangas)

Y frente al espejo veía su collar rojo. –Seiya…- Decía con melancolía. –Recuerdo todos los momentos que pasamos juntos- Y cierra sus ojos, las imágenes venían a su mente con una gran claridad, en todos y en cada uno de esos momentos sentía los mismo, algo que no se explicaba pero que oprimía su pecho; llegaba al recuerdo mas especial para ella, su ultimo concierto y en su mente quedaban esas palabras grabadas. _.:Me hubiera encantado conocerte antes, mi dulce bombón":._

Serena.-A mí también me hubiera encantado conocerte antes Seiya…-

Tocan a la puerta y Seiya pasa, al verla solo en esa pijama tan provocativa se pone rojo y se voltea. Serena se sonroja y se pone la otra parte de la pijama pero no ayuda mucho ya que se transparentaba.

Serena.-Si, Seiya?-

Seiya.-Bombón, tienes sueño?-

Serena.-No mucho, solo es cansancio-

Seiya.-Que bien! Quiero que me acompañes-

Serena.-Pero a donde? Es muy tarde no lo crees?-

Seiya.-No te preocupes- Y la toma de la mano.

Serena.-Pero no me he cambiado-

Seiya.-No te preocupes- Y abre la puerta, pero se da cuenta de que Yaten y Taiki siguen ahí es que se regresan.

Seiya.-Bueno, tendremos que utilizar otra puerta- Mirando la ventana

Serena.-Eh?- Sin entender.

Seiya sale por la ventana y extiende la mano hacia Serena. –Vamos Bombón-

Serena.-Seiya, porque no salimos por la puerta como toda la gente normal?-

Seiya.-Porque en la sala están Yaten y Taiki-

Serena sale con la ayuda de Seiya y se van caminando por el barandal, luego Seiya salta al césped y ve que no hay nadie. –Bombón, puedes saltar- Haciéndole señas.

Serena.-Estas loco? Es muy alto!-

Seiya.-Claro que no- Con una gota en la cabeza ya que estaba en realidad muy bajito.

Seiya.-Salta, yo te atraparé, o no confías en mi?-

Serena.-Te aprovechas de eso…-Salta y Seiya la atrapa quedando los dos frente a frente.

Seiya estaba ruborizado ya que Serena estaba muy cercas de él. –Ya puedes abrir los ojos-

Serena los abre y se da cuenta de que Seiya estaba muy cerca de ella y se separan los dos ruborizados.

Seiya.-Bueno, vamos por el auto-

Serena.-Auto?- Y ve un jaguar plateado en la calle. –Ese es el auto?- Sorprendida.

Seiya.-Claro!- Y le quita la alarma. –Es la ventaja de ser un cantante famoso. –Decía mientras le abría la puerta a Serena como todo un caballero.

Serena.-Pero que presumido!-

Seiya.-Es la verdad!- Y cierra su puerta, para subir él.

Serena.-A donde vamos?-

Seiya.-Es un secreto- Guiñándole el ojo.

Luego de 20 minutos llegan a un lugar muy lindo fueras de la ciudad.

Seiya.-Llegamos- Ayudando a Serena a bajarse del auto. –Cielos hace mucho que no venia!- Decía mirando a todos lados como desconociendo un poco el lugar.

Serena.-Que es este lugar?-

Seiya la toma de la mano. –Ven, acompáñame-

Caminando entre los árboles y arbustos llegan a un pequeño claro donde había un pequeño río con una cascada pequeña muy hermosa y al lado de esta, había tres cráteres.

Serena estaba maravillada con tanta belleza. –Que hermoso!- Viendo el lugar que lo iluminaban la luna, las estrella y unas cuantas luciérnagas.

Seiya.-Aquí fue donde llegamos de nuestro planeta- Mirando los cráteres. –Yo venia aquí cuando perdía las esperanzas de encontrar a nuestra princesa, bueno nuestra antigua princesa- Sonriéndole.

Serena.-Seiya…- Tratando de animarlo.

Seiya.-Pero sabes, conocí a una chica muy linda que me daba ánimos para seguir cantando, jamás me sentí solo a su lado; ella tiene amigas que la estiman mucho y que darían lo que fuera por verla feliz- Con cara de ironía. –Ella es la luz que ilumina toda la vía Láctea, con su gran corazón es capaz de iluminar todo- Tomando las manos de Serena. –Es esa luz bombón que me atrae de ti, esa calidez que rodea tu cuerpo- Y la abraza. –Tu belleza es indescriptible para mí…-

Serena se sentía tan bien con aquellas palabras.

Seiya.-Me siento todo un poeta diciéndote todas estas cosas-

Serena.-Seiya… yo…- Y voltea su cara ocultando sus lágrimas.

Seiya.-No llores bomboncito…- Y le da un dulce beso en la mejilla que hace que Serena se ruborice olvidándose de las lágrimas.

Serena _.:Pero que es esto que siento? Dentro de mi cuerpo siento un hormigueo…:._ Y voltea a ver a Seiya. Esos ojos, esos hermosos ojos que le daban seguridad, amor, comprensión, estaba hipnotizada por esa mirada que hacían que Seiya Kou te derritiera.

No supo como, ni a que hora, pero en cuanto tomo conciencia estaba en el suave césped besándose con Seiya apasionadamente hasta que la falta de aire se los impidió.

Continuará…

Ah! Que mala soy verdad? De seguro las deje picadísimas, je, je, je. Pero no se desesperen actualizaré pronto, no se preocupen.

Si tienen alguna sugerencia o alguna duda, no se queden con ella, háganmela saber, es muy alentador saber que les gusta mi historia.

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

&& Ayde &&


	11. Un sueño de infancia

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Sailor Moon me pertenecen (Por desgracia si no haría que Serena se quedará con Seiya) solo los tomé prestados para hacer una historia linda. Algunos si son míos.

**Desde que se fue**

Autor: Ayde

Capitulo 11.-

-Un sueño de infancia-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Serena.-Yo… no se…- Decía confundida.

Seiya.-Cielos…- Decía agitado y contento.

Serena.-Seiya…- Respirando profundamente. –Discúlpame… no se que me pasó…-

Seiya.-Bombón… que sientes hacia mi?- Preguntaba serio.

Serena.-Pues yo… no estoy segura… por que me preguntas eso?- Ruborizada.

Seiya.-Por que el beso que acabamos de darnos… tú…- Sonrojado. –Tú me besaste-

Serena.-Eh?- Y rápidamente su cerebro comienza a trabajar recordando el momento.

_**--Flash Back--**_

Serena _.:Pero que es esto que siento? Dentro de mi cuerpo siento un hormigueo…:._ Y voltea a ver a Seiya. Esos ojos, esos hermosos ojos que le daban seguridad, amor, comprensión, estaba hipnotizada por esa mirada que hacían que Seiya Kou te derritiera.

Poco a poco fue acercando su cara a la de él que temerosamente le respondía, hasta que sus labios rozaron y se besaron dulcemente, Seiya tomo a Serena de la cintura empujándola hacia su cuerpo suavemente y ella lo rodea con sus manos del cuello y se besaron mas profundamente mientras iban despacio recostándose en el césped donde se dejaron llevar y donde se besaron con tanta pasión que nada les importo.

Serena no supo como, ni a que hora, pero en cuanto tomo conciencia estaba en el suave césped besándose con Seiya apasionadamente hasta que la falta de aire se los impidió.

_**--Flash Back—**_

Serena.-Dios Mío!- Decía preocupada. –Seiya discúlpame… no se como paso…-

Seiya.-Descuida bombón… aunque no se si esto que siento esa bien…- Decía culpable.

Serena.-No, no te sientas mal, fue mi culpa-

Seiya.-Es que…- Apenado. –Yo no me siento mal…-

Serena.-Que?- Confundida.

Seiya.-Me siento en las nubes por besar a tan bello ángel- Sonriéndole.

Serena mas roja que un tomate.-Em… pues…-

Seiya al verlo así se paro y la ayuda a levantarse.-Creo que ya es tarde, no te parece?-

Serena.-Si-

Seiya la toma del brazo.-Vamonos a casa- Y se van.

Llegando al departamento.

Serena.-Entraremos por la ventana?- Mirando hacia ella.

Seiya.-Tenemos que, ya que no traigo llaves-

Seiya empieza a subir por los arbustos que estaban ahí, ya que estaban pegados a un muro que les servia de escalera y llega al barandal.

Seiya.-Dame la mano bombón-

Serena sube hasta el barandal con la ayuda de Seiya y llegan a la habitación.

Serena.-Por fin en mi camita!- Saltando en ella.

Seiya hace lo mismo y cae a su lado.-Estoy rendido-

Luego de quedarse los dos unos momentos en silencio.

Serena.-No se que me pasa Seiya, pero al estar a tu lado todas las cosas que me afligen desaparecen… no te ilusiones Seiya, solo quería decírtelo…-

Seiya.-Bombón no te preocupes, yo sabré esperarte.

Serena se acurruca en los brazos de Seiya y este la abraza. –Buenas noches Seiya-

Seiya comprende que Serena quería que durmiera con ella y sonríe. –Buenas noches bombón-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente llegan los cuatro a la preparatoria.

Amy.-Serena!- Emocionada. –Que bueno que ya estas bien- Y la abraza.

Seiya.-Hola Amy!-

Amy.-Hola Seiya, Taiki y Yaten-

Taiki.-Hola Amy- Sonriéndole mientras que Amy se ruborizaba.

En eso llegan Lita y Mina.

Lita.-Serena, me alegro que estés bien-

Mina.-Si, Rei te manda saludos-

Serena.-Gracias chicas-

Mina.-Hola Yaten-

Taiki.-Hola-

Seiya.-Bueno, creo que es hora de ir a clases no?-

Yaten.-Vaya y esas ganas de estudiar?-

Seiya.-Lo que pasa es que toca Ed. Física y quiero jugar americano-

Taiki.-Ya me lo esperaba-

Las horas seguían y pronto la salida.

Serena.-Quien iba a imaginar que no tendríamos Ed. Física y que en su lugar

tendríamos dos horas de Literatura?-

Mina.-Pues parece que Seiya le gusta Literatura- Riéndose.

Seiya que iba triste.-Es la materia que más detesto…-

Celular de Yaten.

Yaten.-Si Yaten… entiendo… claro, ahí estaremos-

Lita.-Problemas?-

Taiki.-Quien era?-

Yaten.-Era nuestro representante, nos habló porque tenemos una sesión de fotos-

Seiya.-Y a que hora?-

Yaten.-A las 2:30-

Serena.-Apenas es la 1 de la tarde, que tal si nos vamos al departamento, comemos y luego se van-

Taiki.-Yo estoy con Serena- Tocando su estomago.

Amy.-Bueno, nos vemos chicos-

Serena.-Nos vemos chicas- Y se va junto con los chicos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Departamento de los Three lights

Seiya.-Tengo ganas de una pizza!-

Yaten.-Podríamos pedir una antes de irnos-

Taiki.-Si, ya saben como son las sesiones fotográficas-

Enseguida Serena toma el teléfono. –Si, 2 pizzas familiares… si, refrescos grandes…- un postre de limón, uno de manzana y uno de naranja… OK, veinte minutos- Y cuelga, mientras ve las caras de los chicos. –Es que tengo mucha hambre-

Seiya, Taiki y Yaten.-Aja…- Con una gota.

Llega la pizza y todos se sientan a comer.

Seiya toma una rebanada de pizza y se la da a Serena.- Toma bombón-

Serena.-Gracias- Sonriéndole.

Taiki.-Vaya, están muy felices-

Yaten.-Acaso nos hemos perdido algo?-

Seiya.-No, solo estaba recordando algo- Dejando su mirada perdida.

Yaten.-Será algo de aquella noche que se fueron en el auto?-

Serena.-Como supieron?-

Taiki.-Ustedes son muy obvios-

Yaten.-Se veían muy tiernos bajando por el balcón- Sarcasmo.

Seiya.-Oigan, batallamos mucho!-

Taiki.-Bueno, es mejor arreglarnos para la sesión-

Yaten.-Serena en tu cama hay un vestido, yo mismo lo compré-

Serena.-Vestido?-

Taiki.-Así es, queremos que nos acompañes-

Seiya.-Es buena idea!-

Serena.-En serio?-

Yaten.-Creíste que te dejaríamos aquí sola?- Dedicándole una bella sonrisa.

Serena se ruboriza.-Gracias…-

Taiki.-Sube a verlo-

Serena sube a arreglarse enseguida de los chicos.

Después de media hora los tres chicos bajan con sus respectivos trajes: Seiya con su traje rojo, Taiki con su traje amarillo y Yaten con su traje blanco.

Seiya.-Aun no baja-

Taiki.-Ya sabes como son las mujeres-

Serena.-No exageren- Bajando las escaleras.

Taiki.-Vaya te ves lindisima!-

Yaten.-No me equivoque al escogerlo- Sonriendo satisfecho.

Seiya embobado.-Estas bellísima!-

Serena.-Vamos, no jueguen- Apenada.

Serena traía un vestido rosa que le quedaba debajo de las rodillas con un poco de vuelo. De arriba se abrochaba por el cuello y no tenia mangas.

El maquillaje era muy tenue, solo unas sombras rosas que le daba luz a su rostro y un poco de gloss. Sus zapatillas rosas eran muy lindas y de poco tacón.

Los 4 suben al auto, adelante iba Taiki manejando y Yaten a su lado y atrás iban Seiya y Serena.

Taiki.-Parece modelo- Viéndola por el retrovisor.

Yaten.-No estaría nada mal-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegando al set.

Yaten.-Ahí esta el señor Garayán-

Serena voltea a ver a quien se referían.-Ay no!- Y se pone nerviosa.

Taiki.-El nos ayudara un poco con la mezcla de sonidos para el nuevo material, no entiendo que hace aquí-

Seiya.-Tranquila bombón, estoy seguro que no lo recuerda.- Tomando su mano.

Ni Yaten, ni Taiki entienden a Seiya y este solo sonríe.

Sr. Garayán.-Muchachos que bueno que llegan- Saludándolos.

Yaten.-Sr. Garayán, ella es una amiga muy querida que ha venido a acompañarnos-

Serena.-Hola, Serena Tsukino- Estrechando su mano-

Sr. Garayán.-Hola, mucho gusto; Sabes te me haces conocida-

Serena.-Ah si?- Con una gota en la cabeza.

Sr. Garayán.-Oh si, ya recuerdo. Fue en aquel concierto con la famosa violinista Michiru Kaiou, si ese incidente en las escaleras, ji, ji, ji-

Seiya y Serena tenía una gota en sus cabezas.

Serena.-Si se acordó-

Taiki.-Escaleras?-

Yaten.-Seiya?-

Seiya.-Mejor vamonos a la sesión si?-

Y se van dejando solos a Serena con el Sr. Garayán.-Has cambiado mucho jovencita, te has vuelto muy bonita-

Serena.-Ay, como cree!- Apenándose.

?.-Three Lights de este lado- Indicándole a los chicos.

Sr. Garayán.-Oh, ahí viene el Sr. Yuca Deyahi-

Yuca.-Hola señor Garayán- Saludándolo.

Sr. Garayán.-Hola, mire le presento a la señorita Serena Tsukino, viene con Three Lights, usted ya sabe- Guiñándole el ojo.

Serena.-Eh?- Sin entender

Yuca.-Oh si, ya veo; mucho gusto señorita Tsukino-

Serena.-Ah, el gusto es mío-

Yuca.-Layami!- Hablándole.

Layami.-Enseguida!-

Después de unos minutos

Yuca.-Three Lights habrá un pequeño cambio-

Seiya.-A que se refiere?-

Yuca.-A que quiero que su reaparición sea formidable, así que tengo pensado que graben el video del primer single de su álbum-

Yaten.-Eso seria fabuloso-

Taiki.-Seria una buena publicidad-

Yuca.-Entonces denme arreglarlo todo- Y se dirige hacia el otro lado del set donde se encontraba Serena.

Yuca.-Señorita Tsukino?-

Serena.-Si?-

Yuca.-Me gustaría proponerle algo-

Serena.-De que se trata?-

Yuca.-Quiero contratarla y lanzarla como modelo para el video de los chicos-

Serena.-Que, modelo yo?-

Yuca.-Si, usted es hermosa y tiene lo necesario para ser modelo, por la experiencia no se preocupe ya que aquí la ayudaremos, así se empieza en esta carrera. Entonces que dice, acepta?-

Serena.-A veces soñaba con ser una gran modelo sabe?- Decía melancólica.

Yuca.-Usted puede hacer realidad ese sueño que muchas desean también-

Serena.-Tiene razón- Sonriéndole. –Acepto- Estrechando su mano.

Continuará…-

Como ven? Serena modelo? Esa faceta debe ser interesante en ella no creen?

Por favor déjenme sus comentarios. Me ayudan a seguir adelante.

Nos vemos en la próxima!

&& Ayde &&


	12. Nueva Identidad

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Sailor Moon me pertenecen (Por desgracia si no haría que Serena se quedará con Seiya) solo los tomé prestados para hacer una historia linda. Algunos si son míos.

**Desde que se fue**

Autor: Ayde

Capitulo 11.-

-Nueva identidad-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras en el escondite del enemigo.

Kaily.-Reily, estas lista?-

Leily.-Un momento- Y sale de una puerta con un vestido amarillo hasta las rodillas, sombrero anaranjado y zapatillas anaranjadas. –Listo!-

Kaily.-No crees que exageras?- Con una gota en la cabeza.

Leily.-Claro que no yo si se me vestir- En tono de burla.

Kaily.-A mi no me gusta vestir exageradamente-

El traía un traje blanco con camisa azul y zapatos negros.

Leily.-Si, lo que tu digas, vamos-

En las locaciones

Para grabar el video, todo el staff tuvo que irse a la playa, los chicos y Serena se estaban cambiando, solo que los chicos no sabían que Serena seria su modelo.

Taiki.-Seiya y adonde fueron aquella noche?-

Yaten.-Si, nos dejaste con la duda-

Seiya.-Fuimos al lugar donde legamos a esta tierra-

Taiki.-Te refieres a aquel lugar fueras de la ciudad?-

Seiya.-Si, y no sabe lo hermoso que esta-

Yaten.-Y que paso?-

Seiya.-Pues paso que…- Tímido. –Serena… me… beso…-

Taiki.-Que!-

Yaten.-Que ella que!- Gritando.

Seiya.-sht! Baja la voz-

Taiki.-Ya veo el porque de ese "acercamiento"-

Yaten.-Vaya, creeré en eso del que persevera alcanza-

Seiya.-Ese beso fue como estar en el paraíso- Embobado.

Taiki.-Pues espero que en tu paraíso haya sirenas-

Ni Yaten ni Seiya entienden el comentario de Taiki y voltean a ver que es lo que lo tiene embobado.

Yaten.-Pero que hermosura!-

Seiya.-Quien es!-

Taiki ríe silenciosamente. Yaten va hacia la chica hermosa y le coquetea.

Yaten.-Hola preciosa, dime como te llamas?-

? Un poco asombrada.-D… Datsuki – Y le sonríe coquetamente. _.:Vaya, el frió Yaten Kou esta coqueteando conmigo ji, ji, ji :._

Yaten.-Datsuki eh? Y dime eres un nuevo descubrimiento? digo, no te había visto antes en el medio de la farándula-

Datsuki.-Digamos que si- Sonriéndole.

Seiya.-Cielos, Yaten si que es empalagoso-

Taiki.-Yo no estaría tan tranquilo si fuera tú, Seiya-

Seiya.-Por que lo dices?-

Taiki.-Por que esa joven tiene unos hermosos ojos azules que solo alguien posee-

Seiya.-No entiendo-

Taiki.-Olvídalo, por cierto y tu bombón? Talvez te la están bajando-

Seiya se molesta por el comentario de Taiki.- Que dices?- Y mira alrededor tratando de encontrarla.

Layami.-Listo chicos, por favor de este lado Three lights!- Indicándoles el lugar.

Seiya.-Disculpe, la señorita que nos acompañaba, en donde se encuentra?-

Técnico.-Esta en la escena 4-

Seiya.-En la… escena 4?- Sin entender.

Los chicos terminan su toma para el video y se sientan a descansar.

En eso ven a una hermosa sirena sentada en una roca junto al mar, su cabello largo y rubio brillaba por la luz del sol, en su oreja derecha traía una rosa color rosa y traía una corona en su cabeza con piedras hermosas azules. Sus ojos eran azules y estaban delineados por lo que le daban más profundidad a su mirada, sus labios eran color rosa y traía aretes en forma de caballitos de mar que eran de cristal.

Yaten.-Cielos esa chica si que es hermosa!- Embobado por su belleza.

Seiya.-Si, es bellísima…-Decía también Seiya que estaba embobado.

Taiki.-Y saben como se llama?- Haciendo burla.

Yaten.-Si, Datsuki-

Taiki.-Que! Datsuki!- Con ojos incrédulos y una gota en la cabeza.

Después de varias tomas termina su sesión y toma su descanso.

Layami.-Listo por ahora, descanso de 30 minutos; Hiromi buen trabajo-

Datsuki.-Gracias-

Seiya camina hacia ella y la felicita.

Seiya.-Hola, buen trabajo!-

Datsuki.-Gracias, Seiya!-

Seiya se sorprende. -Sabes mi nombre?-

Datsuki.-Claro!-

Seiya.-Ah! Debe ser porque soy muy famoso y atractivo- Con gestos de grandeza.

Datsuki.-Supongo…- Con una gota en la cabeza.

Seiya.-Talvez podamos festejar tu lanzamiento como modelo, te parece?-

Datsuki.-Si, talvez…- Decepcionada

Seiya.-Bueno, en realidad no solos, me gustaría presentarte a una persona muy especial para mi que quiero mucho- Sonriendo.

Datsuki.-Me encantaría- Entusiasmándose.

Seiya.-Aunque debo advertirte que es un poco escandalosa-

Datsuki.-Ah si?- Enfadada

Seiya.-Si, pero es un amor-

Datsuki sonríe

En cuanto a las malignas

Kaily.-Y a que diablos me traes aquí!- Furioso.

Leily.-Calma, aquí hay una persona importante que debe tener el cristal-

Kaily.-Estas segura?-

Leily.-Por supuesto-

Kaily.-Bueno; y dime quien es?-

Leily.-Pronto lo sabrás-

Camerino de Datsuki

_Serena .:Cielos, se ve que seria pesado ser una sirena:._

Tocan a la puerta.

Datsuki.-Si? Pase-

Layami.-Disculpe solo quería decirle que lo hizo muy bien-

Datsuki.-Gracias Layami, tú también te has esforzado mucho-

Layami.-Si, es porque adoro mi trabajo-

_Serena .:Se ve que es muy dedicada:. Viéndola fijamente._

Layami.-Va a ver que en los periódicos el principal encabezado en la sección de los espectáculos será "Magnifico trabajo de la gran productora Layami Neradia, con los Three lights"-

Datsuki.-Estoy segura que si- Sonriéndole.

Layami.-También lo hago por las personas que me alientan a seguir: mis hijos- Con ternura en sus ojos. –Bueno me voy, aun faltan detalles- Y se va.

Datsuki.-Creo que tomaré un poco de aire- Y sale de la habitación.

En una de las locaciones del video.

?.-Vamos señorita Layami, no se asuste que dirían sus hijos?-

Layami.-Ahh!- Gritando

?.-Vamos Kaily, no estés jugando!-

Kaily.-Leily tú siempre le quitas lo divertido a las cosas, bueno-

De su dedo índice sale un rayo que lanza hacia la pared formando una sombra extraña, y comienza a tomar forma de una figura de cristal que sorpresivamente sale de la pared, mientras Layami observaba todo incrédula.

Kaily.-Sombra gris del planeta Djin, trae el cristal de la persona frente a ti!-

Inmediatamente la figura ataca a Layami tomándola de los hombros y quedando muy cerca de su boca donde empieza a robarle su aliento y después de unos segundos de su garganta puede verse un brillo que va saliendo hasta que sale de su boca.

Kaily.-Ese no es el cristal!-

Leily.-Pues a la otra búscalo tú-

?.-Alto ahí, no permitiré que lastimes a la señorita Layami!-

Kaily.-Quien eres?-

?.-Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, Soy Sailor Moon! Y te castigaré en el nombre… de la Luna!-

Kaily.-Sailor Moon…- Decía con familiaridad

Leily.-Niñita aterriza, estas en la tierra; qué diablos tiene que ver la Luna!-

Ángel S. Moon.-Callate!- Enfadada.

Kaily.-Yo soy uno de los guardianes de la zona Norte del planeta Djin, soy el guerrero del viento, Kaily- Presentándose.

Leily.-Yo soy la otra guardiana de la zona Sur del planeta Djin, soy la guerrera del agua, Leily-

Ángel S. Moon.-Kaily y Leily- En un susurro.

Leily.-Bueno niñita, nosotros nos retiramos, diviértete con nuestra sombra- Estaban a punto de irse pero un ataque se los impide.

?.-Infierno Estelar… de Healer!- Los guerreros logran esquivar el ataque.

Leily.-Quien es?- Volteando a todos lados.

?.-Pasamos por la oscuridad de la noche…-

?.-Y por la atmósfera de este planeta…-

?.-Somos tres estrellas fugaces…-

Fighter.-Soy Salir Star Fighter!-

Maker.-Soy Sailor Star Maker!-

Healer.-Soy Sailor Star Healer!-

Star Lights.- Las Sailor Star Lights… Han llegado!-

Ángel S. Moon.-Que bueno que llegan!-

Kaily.-Vaya, así que ustedes son las Sailor Star Lights-

Healer.-Como sabes de nosotras?-

Leily.-No tenemos porque darte explicaciones-

Kaily.-Leily, vamonos; tenemos cosas que hacer- Los dos desaparecen.

Ángel S. Moon.-Se fueron!-

Maker.-Cuidado!-

Healer.-Fighter!-

La figura de cristal pelea con Fighter y lo derriba, estos forcejean en el piso. –Es… muy… fuerte…- Tomando las manos de la figura de cristal que estaba arriba de el.

Healer.-Yo lo atacare-

Ángel S. Moon.-Espera Healer, si lo haces podrías lastimar a Fighter-

Maker.-Maldición, no podemos hacer nada!- Decía desesperada.

Fighter.-Ya… no… puedo… más…-

Continuará…

Un poco corto, pero fue por falta de tiempo, el próximo será más largo lo prometo. Gracias por su apoyo, me inspira a seguir escribiendo.

Nos vemos!

&& Ayde &&


	13. Rivales

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Sailor Moon me pertenecen (Por desgracia si no haría que Serena se quedará con Seiya) solo los tomé prestados para hacer una historia linda. Algunos si son míos.

**Desde que se fue**

Autor: Ayde

Capitulo 12.-

-Rivales?-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ángel S. Moon.-Lo tengo!- Su luna creciente comienza a brilla y se transforma en una tiara. –Tiara lunar… acción!-

La tiara le pega a la figura haciendo que esta caiga al lado de Fighter.

Fighter.-Maldito…- Un poco débil y tratando de levantarse.

Ángel S. Moon corre a su lado. –Estas bien?-

Fighter.-Si, gracias- Parándose. –Ahora a ver si puedes conmigo. –Láser de estrella… Fugaz!- La figura cae herida gravemente.

Healer.-Es tu turno Sailor Moon-

Ángel S. Moon.-Si- Y hace su ataque. - Aura… de ángel… de la princesa… de la Luna!-

La figura se deshace y de su cuerpo sale el mismo brillo que le fue robado y entra por su pecho.

Las Sailors corren a ayudarla y la ponen en un sofá.

Seiya.-Ya esta volviendo en si-

Layami.-Mmh… pero, que pasó?-

Taiki.-Se quedo dormida- Con una sonrisa.

Layami.-Por dios! Ya pasaron los 30 minutos, Prepárense para el video!-

A los tres chicos les sale una gota en la cabeza.

Seiya.-Oigan, donde esta mi Bombón?-

En eso ven a Datsuki en el mar haciendo una toma.

Yaten.-Oigan con una sirena así, no me importaría perderme en una isla toda mi vida-

Seiya y Taiki.-Si…-Embobados.

Yuca.-Es hermosa verdad?-

Taiki.-Si, admito que me cuesta creerlo-

Seiya.-Bellísima- Decía encantado.

Yaten.-Oye, tu tienes a tu Bombón!-

Yuca.-Viéndola así, nadie imaginaria que la señorita Tsukino es Datsuki, verdad?-

Seiya y Yaten.-Q-Quee?-

Taiki.-Que no sabían?- Haciendo burla.

Yaten.-Que Datsuki es…- Sorprendido

Seiya.-Mi bombón…-

Yaten un poco sonrojado.-Y pensar que yo trataba de conquistarla-

Taiki.-Serena no se va a cansar de fastidiarte con eso-

Seiya.-Oye, tratabas de conquistar a mi bombón?-

Yaten.-A- Dat-su-ki!- Decía molesto.

Seiya.-Es la misma!- Furioso.

Yaten.-Pues no lo sabia-

Layami.-Listo, ya quedo chicos terminamos!-

?.-Tome señorita Maoko- Dándole una toalla.

Datsuki.-Gracias- Sonriéndole. –Oh, usted es Reiki Yamachi…-

Reiki.-Así es- Besando su mano. –Es un placer conocer a tan bella mujer-

Taiki.-Seiya, te están bajando a tu bombón- Volteando a ver a Hiromi.

Seiya.-Que?- Y voltea donde esta Serena y ve que Reiki le besa la mano.

Datsuki.-Gracias…- Sonrojada.

Seiya.-Bombón estuviste increíble!- Sin mirar a Reiki.

Hiromi.-Gracias Seiya!- salta a sus brazos.

Yaten y Taiki también van donde esta Datsuki.

Taiki.-Lo hiciste muy bien, Datsuki-

Yaten.-Y tu que haces aquí?- Con su típico tono de voz dirigiéndose a Reiki.

Reiki.-Eso es algo que no te importa cantante de pacotilla-

Yaten.-Que dijiste?- Enojado y conteniéndose las ganas de abofetearlo.

Reiki.-Bueno me voy, no vale la pena hablar con ustedes, menos contigo encanto- Guiñándole el ojo.

Seiya.-Como te atreves?- Cuando tenia pensado pegarle alguien se le acerca por detrás.

Taiki.-Seiya, contrólate, no es el lugar-

Reiki se va riéndose.

Datsuki.-Chicos que les parece si nos vamos a comer algo?-

Seiya.-Esta bien, lo que tu digas bombón- Bajando su enojo.

En el auto.

Seiya.-Verdad que si chicos?-

Yaten.-Claro, en verdad no parecías tu Serena-

Serena.-Ya les dije que no es para tanto, solo fue un cambio de look-

Taiki.-Pues este par no le quitaban la vista de encima a Datsuki-

Serena.-Con que si- Mirando a Seiya. –Así que les gusto Datsuki.

Seiya.-No pienses mal bombón, solo observaba como actuabas- Sonrojado.

Yaten.-Si, claro-

Serena.-Por cierto Yaten, estoy segura de que a Mina no le gustará nada saber que me estabas coqueteando- Con la mirada picara.

Yaten.-Yo no sabia que eras tu!- Sonrojado.

Seiya se queda pensando en lo que Serena había dicho.

Seiya.-Es cierto! Yaten porque le estabas coqueteando a mi bombón!-

Yaten.-Ya te dije miles de veces que yo no sabia que era bombón!-

Se hace un silencio sepulcral.

Yaten _.:Oh… oh O.o, le dije bombón a Serena:._

Seiya.-Ahora si no te la acabas!-

Yaten.-No, esa no fue mi intención, todo es culpa de la coneja!- Gritando.

Seiya.-Síguele y veras que te acuerdas de mi!-

Y así se fueron peleando Yaten y Seiya en el carro, mientras que Taiki y Serena iban riéndose.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Departamento de Darien

Darien.-Debo estar loco, pero que diablos me esta pasando? Mi lugar esta al lado de Serena… y de… Rini!-

**_--Flash Back—_**

Darien.-Prometo cuidarla y protegerla con mi vida!-

_**--Flash Back--**_

Darien.-Prometí cuidarla y protegerla con mi vida… Rini…- Mira al techo y camina hacía su habitación donde estaba Naoki.

En la habitación de Darien.

Naoki.-Ya se me esta notando- Mirándose en el espejo. –No me imagino cambiando pañales, ja, ja, ja-

.-Yo si-

Naoki volteando.-Darien!-

Darien.-Te ves muy tierna-Mirando por el espejo. –Mañana iremos con un Ginecólogo para ver como va tu embarazo-

Naoki.-Si- Y se sienta en la cama.

Darien.-Naoki, quiero discúlpame por mi actitud la otra vez, es que te veo como una… hermana y la verdad no me gustaría que te fueras-

Naoki.-Si me iba era porque creo que te estoy causando muchos problemas-

Darien.-Por supuesto que no- Mirándola a los ojos. –En realidad me gustaría que te quedaras-

Naoki _.:Que es esto que siento, tienes una mirada preciosa Darien….:_

Darien.-Que dices?- _.:Por favor Naoki… quédate:._

Naoki.-Esta bien, eres mi única familia Darien-

Darien no puede evitar sonreír.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En otro lugar

Michiru.-En que piensas?-

Haruka.-En cabeza de bombón- Decía mientras perdía la mirada en el cielo. –Aun no entiendo porque le pasan todas estas cosas teniendo ese hermoso resplandor-

Michiru.-Las cosas pasan por algo, no crees?-

Haruka.-Eh?- Volteando a verla.

Michiru mirando al cielo con una sonrisa en sus labios. –Talvez, el destino de esa niña no es estar al lado de Darien, recuerda que hay una persona que a pesar de todo y de todos la protegió movido por ese inmenso amor que la une a ella-

Haruka.-Te refieres a…?-

Michiru.-Ni siquiera tu, mi querido Haruka pudiste con ese sentimiento-

Por la mente de Haruka pasan varios recuerdos.

_**--Flash Back—**_

Neptuno.-Muchachos ustedes no tienen remedio-

Moon.-Muchas gracias, han venido a ayudarnos verdad-

Uranus.-No malinterpretes las cosas, no hemos venido a ayudar a este individuo-

_**--Flash Back—**_

Michiru.-Adonde vas?-

Serena.-Em?-

Haruka.-No me digas que tenias pensado ver a ese sujeto?-

Serena.-Quería ver su ultimo concierto-

Haruka.-Hasta cuando vas a entender, no quiero que lo veas-

Michiru.-Recuerda que tú tienes a Darien-

Serena.-Por supuesto yo quiero mucho a Darien… pero también, quiero mucho a otras personas y no puedo dejarlas-

Haruka.-Entiéndelo ese individuo jamás entenderá tus palabras-

Serena.-Te equivocas-

Haruka.-Entonces porque no le dices adiós personalmente-

Serena.-Eh?-

Haruka.-Esta será la ultima vez que lo veras, de acuerdo?-

_**--Flash Back—**_

Michiru.-Acéptalo Haruka, fue lo mejor-

Haruka solo ve en la mirada de Michiru una gran confianza.

Haruka.-Me alegra que estés a mi lado Michiru-

Michiru.-Tomándolo del brazo-Prométeme que jamás nos separaremos-

Haruka.-Sabes que eso nunca lo permitiría-Abrazándola.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente

Chicas-Quee?- En coro.

Serena.-Así es!-

Mina.-Que envidia!-Con ojos de sufrimiento.

Rei.-No puedo creerlo-

Lita.-Te felicito Serena-

Amy.-Jamás imagine algo así-

Yaten.-Si, es genial, no?-

Taiki.-Este para de tontos no la reconocieron en plena grabación-

Seiya.-Lo que pasa es que bombón estaba muy cambiada-

Rei.-Que horror, no puedo creer que se haigan fijado en una niña tonta, llorona y descuidada-

Serena.-Oye Rei a quien le llamas tonta, llorona y descuidada?-

Rei.-Pues a quien será?-

Lita.-Y ahí van de nuevo-

Yaten.-Que acaso no se llevan bien?-

Amy, Lita y Mina.-De maravilla-

Taiki.-Ya veo-

Serena y Rei seguían discutiendo mientras que alguien iba pasando por ahí.

Mina.-Oh, no puede ser!- Con asombro.

Rei y Serena.-eh?- Volteando

Mina.-Es Reiki Hanami!-

Lita.-Cielos, que hombre tan guapo!

Yaten.-Reiki…- Frunciendo la ceja.

Serena trataba de voltear a otro lado para que Reiki no la reconociera.

Taiki.-Ustedes dos no quiero problemas- Diciéndoles en un susurro a Yaten y Seiya.

Reiki.-Hola encanto!- Saludándola.

Rei.-Encanto?-

Reiki.-Datsuki, como estas?- Tomando su mano y besándola.

Serena.-Bien, gracias-

Reiki.-Me costo trabajo localizarte, pero al fin lo logre-

Seiya.-Bombón, te están molestando?-

Serena.-Seiya…-

Reiki.-Vaya, de nuevo ustedes? No cabe duda de que la basura abunda aquí-

Seiya.-Que dijiste?- Furioso

Reiki.-Datsuki, no entiendo como te mezclas con ídolos de pacotilla-

Lita.-Datsuki?-

Yaten.-A quien le dices ídolo de pacotilla?-

Reiki.-Bah, no importa, dime encanto, te gustaría ir a comer?-

Serena.-Lo siento mucho, pero… comeré con los chicos-

Reiki.-Sabes, no deberías desperdiciar tu tiempo- Y la abraza.

Seiya.-No deberías perderlo tu- Tomando su mano y apretándola.

Reiki.-Imbecil!- Estaba a punto de golpear a Seiya cuando un golpe en la cara lo tumba al suelo.

Serena.-Ah, Taiki!- Sorprendida.

Taiki.-Llegaste a mi límite- Gritándole.

Seiya.-Taiki…-

Yaten.-Wow!-

Taiki se soba la mano.

Serena.-Vamos a la enfermería tai- Y se van los dos con esa excusa.

El timbre toca y todos los alumnos se meten a sus salones.

Seiya.-Que te quede claro que no quiero verte cercas de Datsuki, entiendes?-

Reiki.-Así que te interesa, pues gozare cuando te la quite-

Seiya.-Que dices?-

.-Señores que esta pasando aquí!-

Amy.-Es el rector!-

Mina.-Hay que irnos!-

Y las chicas se van sin ser descubiertas por el rector.

Rector.-El descanso ya termino, así que por favor entren a su salón-

Seiya y Yaten asienten y se van.

Reiki.-Je, je, je, tontos!-

Rector.-Sr. Reiki, disculpe pero esta es una escuela y no puede hacer visitas, le pido vuelva en la salida-

Reiki.-Claro!- Con una sonrisa en la cara.

En la enfermería

Serena.-Wow Taiki, eso que hiciste allá afuera fue increíble, ese tipo es un odioso-

Taiki.-Me colmo la paciencia-

Serena.-Te la pasó de Maker, pero de ti, Taiki Kou, si me sorprende-

Taiki.-A decir verdad, yo también me sorprendí-

Ya en la salida

Rei.-Así que Datsuki Maoko-

Serena.-Si, así es-

Lita.-Y dinos Serena en donde conociste a Reiki?-

Serena.-Fue ayer en la grabación del video de los chicos-

Mina.-Por cierto, donde están?-

Serena.-Pues no lo se-

Amy.-Talvez nos están esperando afuera-

Yaten.-En verdad, es un pesado y odioso-

Seiya.-Disculpa Taiki, pero si no le pegabas tu lo hacia yo-

Taiki.-Ahora lo que debemos hacer es cuidarnos de lo que vaya a decir-

Yaten.-Si va a querer desprestigiarnos-

Seiya.-Pues yo se lo dije, si se sigue acercando a mi bombón se arrepentirá-

Lita.-Seiya, tu bombon esta a salvo-

Mina.-Si, no te preocupes por ella-

Amy.-Pero chicos, que no recuerdan que Serena reprobó el examen?-

A todos les sale una gota.

Serena.-Gracias Amy- Un poco enojada.

Mina.-Chicos porque no vamos al centro comercial, Inauguraron una tienda de ropa

Padrisima, que les parece?-

Amy.-Dicen que es del famoso diseñador de moda Yuko Gama Chi-

Serena.-Si, vamos!-

Continuará…

Perdón, perdón; sé que tienen ganas de asesinarme, pero les juro que no podía actualizar, estas fechas son demasiado absorbentes, el trabajo, los regalos, las visitas… en fin, pero ya actualicé. Espero sus comentarios sean buenos o sean malos son bienvenidos.

Nos vemos!

&& Ayde &&


	14. El futuro, una cruel realidad

**Desde que se fue**

Autor: Aydé

Capitulo 14

-El futuro, una cruel realidad-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yaten y Taiki iban caminando rumbo al departamento.

Taiki.-Ese embarazo es muy extraño-

Yaten.-Talvez es de Darien y no se quiere hacer cargo de él, por su titulo de "príncipe"-

Taiki.-No le creíste nada?-

Yaten.-No, no se que pensar…- Decía triste

Taiki.-Te entiendo-

Yaten.-Eh?-

Y se miran frente a frente

Taiki.-Te da miedo, ya que la relación de Serena y Seiya iba muy bien, verdad?-

Yaten.-Francamente yo quería ver a Seiya feliz de nuevo…-

Taiki.-Yo también, pero…-

Yaten.-Hay que hablar con ellos-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Darien seguía en el mismo lugar donde había hablado con Serena, su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar, las palabras de Serena taladraban su mente.

_**--Flash Back--**_

Darien.-Y todo el futuro que? Tokio de cristal-

Serena.-No me importa!- Se iba a ir pero la detiene el brazo.

Darien.-Y Rini que acaso no te importa!-

Serena voltea y le a una cachetada- No digas que no me importa, porque es por ella por quien mas sufro, y es a ti al que no le importa en lo absoluto, o pensaste en ella aquella vez que casi muero!-

_**--Flash Back--**_

Darien.-Serena perdóname… Es increíble como un amor de tantos milenios se haya acabado…-

Naoki.-Darien que haces aquí?-

Darien.-Nada, pensando…-

Naoki.-En voz alta?-

Darien.-Si-

Naoki se sienta al lado de él.- Sabes les conté todo a las amigas de Serena y me van a ayudar a investigar-

Darien la mira.- Serena no quiso escucharme-

Naoki.-Descuida…-

Darien.-Talvez a las chicas las escuche, pero si así lo hiciera ya es demasiado tarde…-

Naoki.-Porque?-

Darien la ve y admira su rostro calido, sus cabellos alborotados por el viento; suavemente pasa su mano por su cabello haciéndola sonrojar, en su corazón siente un nuevo sentimiento de… amor, amistad? Aun no definido, pero tranquilizante.

Darien.-Por que…-

Naoki.-Si?-

Darien.-No lo sé, no estoy seguro-

Naoki.-No sabes que?-

Darien.-No me hagas caso-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Seiya y Serena iban camino al departamento; Serena iba pensativa y Seiya entendía, por eso no decía nada.

_**--Flash Back--**_

Todas las chicas iban por la entrada del hospital y ven que sale Darien y Naoki.

Darien.-Serena…-

Serena.-Darien…- Lo ve y luego voltea hacia su lado done estaba Naoki y se a cuenta e su estado. –No… puedo… creerlo…-

**_--Flash Back—_**

Serena _.:Jamás creí que nuestra relación terminaría…:._ Decía con la cabeza agachada _.:Pero ya no lloraré, lucharé no por mi futuro, si no por mi presente…:_

Serena ve a Seiya _.:Mi presente:._

Serena.-Seiy…-

Rini.-Serena!-

Seiya y Serena voltean

Serena.-Rini!-

Seiya.-Hola pequeña!-

Rini.-Seiya!- Y salta a abrazarlo

Serena.-Si, si, ya esta bien- Bajándola

Rini.-Envidiosa!-

Serena.-A quien le dices envidiosa!-

Rini.-A ti!-

Y la pelea comienza, a Seiya le sale una gota en la cabeza.

Serena.-Pero que mal educada niña chiflada!-

Rini.-Mira quien lo dice!-

Serena.-Yo lo digo!-

Rini.-Por eso!-

Seiya.-Oigan…- Tratando de calmarlas

Serena y Rini.-Que!-

Seiya.-Cálmense todos las están viendo-

Rini y Serena voltean ya que en efecto, todos se les quedaban viendo.

Serena.-Bueno ya, Rini que haces?-

Seiya.-Si, que no ibas a ver a… Darien?-

Rini.-Lo que pasa es que no estaba-

Seiya.-Vaya! Pero si ya es tarde-

Serena.-Es cierto Rini, es muy tarde para que andes sola-

Rini.-Digo lo mismo- Y voltea a otra parte

Seiya abraza a Serena.-Pero bombón no viene sola y yo nunca de los nuncas dejaría que algo malo le pasará- Seiya y Serena se quedan viendo por unos minutos y Rini al ver la escena se ruboriza

Rini _.:Se ve que la quiere mucho:._

Serena.-Y que vas a hacer ahora Rini?-

Rini.-No lo sé…- Pensando

Seiya.-De que?-

Serena.-De donde dormirá-

Rini.-Y por que no contigo?-

Serena.-Huy! Ya te lo dije-

Seiya.-Pero no creo que haya problemas si se va con nosotros-

Serena.-En verdad?-

Seiya.-No, no lo creo-

Serena.-Gracias, Seiya- Y lo abraza

Seiya.-Solo hago una llamada si?- Y se aleja

Serena.-Rini-

Rini.-Si?-

Serena.-Talvez no entiendas algunas cosas, pero después te explicaré-

Seiya regresa con ellas.-Listo, vamonos a casa-

Serena y Rini.-Si!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En casa de las Outhers

Michiru.-Que dices?-

Haruka.-Como es posible?-

Setsuna.-No puedo decirles-

Michiru.-Esto se complica cada vez más-

Setsuna.-Va a ser algo muy difícil para todos-

Haruka.-Pobre cabeza de bombón-

Setsuna.-El enemigo no ha atacado, pero…-

Haruka.-Es muy sospechoso-

Michiru.-A veces creo que todo se derrumbará…- Decía triste

Hotaru.-Crean en la princesa-

Setsuna.-Crean en las princesas-

Michiru.-Tu… lo… sabias?-

Hotaru.-Si-

Haruka.-Pero, por que?-

Setsuna.-Todo se rebelará a su debido tiempo-

Hotaru.-Por favor…-

Michiru y Haruka se miran resignadas a esperar a que el tiempo les rebele la verdad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Departamento de los Three Lights

Rini.-Wow!-

Taiki y Yaten la miran sorprendidos

Seiya.-Yaten, Taiki, quiero presentarles a esta jovencita- Tomándola de los hombros

Rini.-Hola Taiki, Yaten, y los abraza.

Estos se sorprenden

Serena.-Rini…- Haciéndole ver que solo los confundía

Rini.-Discúlpenme, mi nombre es pequeña dama Serenity de Tokio de cristal, pero en esta época soy Rini-

Yaten y Taiki.-Mucho… gusto-

Seiya.-Esta listo su cuarto?-

Yaten.-Si-

Serena.-Donde dormirá?-

Taiki.-En el cuarto de Yaten- Y Yaten la mira resignado

Serena se acerca a Yaten.-Ay, pobre Yaten, yo te compensaré, si?- Consolándolo

Yaten la mira con cara de puchero.-Yo quiero ir al cine mañana-

Serena lo abraza.-Claro que si iremos!-

Seiya los veía furioso.- Yaten no te pases!-

Yaten.-Mira, Seiya!.-Quejándose con Serena

Serena.-Seiya! No seas así con Yaten- Regañándolo

Rini los ve divertida

Taiki.-Pequeña será mejor que te diga cual es tu cuarto, ya que ellos están…-

Al voltear notan que los tres estaban peleando

Rini.-Ocupados…- Con una gota e la cabeza

Taiki y Yaten ya se habían ido a su cuarto a dormir, Rini estaba en su ahora cuarto, Seiya estaba en la sala y Serena en su cuarto cambiándose.

Serena salía del baño y se mira en el espejo con la mirada perdida

_**--Flash Back--**_

Todas las chicas iban por la entrada del hospital y ven que sale Darien y Naoki.

Darien.-Serena…-

Serena.-Darien…-

_**--Flash Back--**_

Serena.-No puedo creer lo que me hizo…- Y comienza a llorar. –Sé que prometí no llorar más pero… me duele tanto…-

Seiya la oye y va hacia su cuarto.-Bombón estas bien?- Entrando y dejando la puerta medio abierta.

Serena llora en su hombro mientras que Rini los veía escondida en la puerta.

Serena.-Seiya… no solo la prefirió a ella… si no que… esta embarazada…-

Seiya.-Bombón no llores, no se merece tus lagrimas…-

Serena.-Ya lo sé, pero… me duele…-

Seiya.-Deja de sufrir…- Y la abraza

Serena.-Quisiera morirme, ojala hubiera muerto!-

Seiya la jalonea.-Estas loca, jamás vuelvas a decir eso, eso es solo para las perdedoras, acaso tu eres una perdedora!-

Serena.-Yo…- Desviando la mirada

Seiya.-Donde quedo aquella chica que ganó la competencia de béisbol, que luchó contra Galaxia!-

Serena.-Por que no me dejas sola!- Gritándole

Seiya.-Por que… ya te lo dije… te amo…-

Serena.-Seiya…- Y lo abraza

Rini _.:Tengo que apresurarme o si no…:._ Y una lágrima corre por su mejilla.

Serena.-Perdóname, perdóname por hablarte así, por no darme cuenta de que te preocupas por mi por que me amas…-

Seiya.-Y tu, no has empezado a quererme?-

Serena.-Lo nuestro es imposible… nunca podría ser…-

Seiya baja la mirada.

Serena.-Lo siento…-

Seiya.-Deberías descansar un poco-

Serena.-Si-

Seiya la toma de la mano y la recuesta en su cama; Al ver que se quedaba dormida, trato de irse pero Serena se lo impide.

Serena.-No… no me dejes sola… por favor…-

Seiya sonríe.-Claro…- Y se acuesta a un lado donde inmediatamente Serena lo abraza.

Rini se va corriendo llorando en silencio; ya en su habitación se desahoga. –Esto esta muy… mal…-

_**--Flash Back--**_

En el jardín real se encontraba el Rey Endimión

Pequeña Dama.-Papá, que haces?-

Endimión.-Solo viendo las rosas- Y se acerca a oler una rosa.

Pequeña Dama.-Te gustan mucho, papá?-

Endimión.-Representan una parte especial en mi vida- Con la mirada perdida recuerda aquella escena en la que alguien le regaló una rosa. –Naoki…- Decía en un susurro.

Pequeña Dama.-Naoki?- Sin entender

En eso entra Lady Venus.-Pequeña Dama, la estaba buscando- Y se da cuenta de que estaba con el Rey. –Mi Rey- Haciendo una reverencia

Endimión.-No te preocupes Venus-

La pequeña Dama corre tras una mariposa y se aleja un poco.

Pequeña Dama.-Ah! Se fue la mariposa; Es verdad si me tardo Venus se enojará!- Y regresa sin que ni Venus ni el Rey se den cuenta.

L. Venus.-Aun no la olvidas, no te resignas?-

Endimión.-Claro que no, jamás la olvidaré; fue… el amor de mi vida…-

L. Venus.-Darien…-Mirando que Rini estaba escuchando.

**_--Flash Back--_**

Rini.-Mi papá sufría por esa mujer y… mi mamá…-

_**--Flash Back--**_

La reina Serenity se encontraba en su habitación descansando y tocan su puerta.

L. Uranus.-Reina Serenity, el rey de Kinmonku esta de visita- Haciendo reverencia.

Serenity.-Seiya!- Emocionada. –Donde esta?-

L. Uranus.-Le recuerdo mi reina, quien es usted y con quien esta casada-

Serenity se pone triste.-Ya lo sé… solo que al saber que esta aquí, yo…- Y comienza a llorar, Uranus la abraza.

L. Uranus.-Cabeza de bombón… no llores…-

Serenity.-Después de tanto tiempo… sigo… amándolo como una jovencita…-

L. Uranus.-Él también te ama, pero hay cosas que no pueden ser-

Serenity deja de llorar y se porta fría.-Si, ya lo sé; Dile al rey de Kimonku que no estoy en condiciones de recibirlo; Si lo hago, no podré soportarlo…-

L. Uranus.-Como usted diga- Y se va

Serenity suspira.-Seiya…-

De pronto se mueven las cortinas

Serenity.-Quien anda ahí!- Volteando

Pequeña Dama.-Mamá…-

Serenity se sorprende.-Pequeña Dama, que hacías ahí escondida!-

Pequeña Dama.-Yo…-

Serenity la reprende.-Oíste mi conversación con Uranus?-Le pregunta nerviosa. –Lo hiciste!-

Pequeña Dama.-No!- Y se va corriendo hacia la sala de estancia

Salón de estancia

L. Uranus.-La reina no puede…-

R. Kimonku.-Atenderlo porque no esta en condiciones de recibirme- Decía exasperado

La pequeña Dama pasaba por ahí llorando y escucha la conversación. –Eh?-

R. Kimonku.-Hasta cuando se dignará a verme!-

L. Uranus.-Sabes muy bien que verte no le hará nada bien-

Pequeña Dama_.:Será él:._

R. Kimonku.-Ya lo sé, pero quiero verla, saber que esta bien…-

L. Uranus.-Lo siento Seiya…-

Pequeña Dama_.:Si es:._

R. Kimonku.-Si tan solo se hubiera aclarado todo…-

L. Uranus.-Pero… no se pudo…-

R. Kimonku.-Tu Rey tuvo la culpa-

Uranus.-Sabes perfectamente que él también perdió a Naoki, fue por eso que los reyes se casaron-

R. Kimonku.-Pero… esa no era la solución… los dos sufren y a la larga… la pequeña sufrirá…-

**_--Flash Back--_**

Rini.-De mi depende la felicidad de todos…-

Continuará…

Disculpen por la demora, pero estar escribiendo dos fics es muy difícil ya que vienen las ideas de uno y del otro nada… pero bueno, aquí un capitulo más y sobre todo largo, veremos que pasa con nuestros personajes más adelante.

Una cosa más, Hiromi y Serena son la misma persona. Hubo una pequeña confusión en una de las conversaciones entre Serena y Layami, lo que pasa es que cuando puse a Serena quería decir que eran sus pensamientos y cuando ponía Hiromi era por que estaba hablando, si me explico? Bueno, si tiene más dudas o sugerencias ya saben como.

Nos vemos a la próxima!

&& Ayde &&


	15. Huida

**Desde que se fue**

Autor: Aydé

Capitulo 15

-Huida-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente

Seiya se había levantado mas temprano para bañarse y arreglarse sin que nadie supiera; Serena al no sentir el cuerpo de Seiya se despierta también.

Serena.-Que hora es?-

Seiya.-Son las siete de la mañana- Sonriéndole

Serena abre los ojos sorprendida. –Las siete de la mañana!- Y esconde su cara en la almohada

Seiya.-Bombón, quiero alejarte de todo esto…-Le decía al oído.

Serena lo escuchaba triste

Seiya.-Me lo permites? Al menos… este día…-

Serena.-Seiya…-

Seiya.-Alístate, pero no hagas mucho ruido- Iba a salir pero ella lo detiene

Serena-Si sales de la habitación harás ruido, así que mejor espérame aquí- Y se mete al baño

Minutos más tarde

Serena sale del baño lista.

Seiya.-Bien-

Serena.-Me gustaría bañarme antes-

Seiya.-No te preocupes, allá lo haces-

Serena.-Que?-

Seiya y Serena salen del departamento sin hacer mucho ruido, suben al carro y se van.

Serena.-Esta muy lejos?- Medio dormida

Seiya.-Un poco-

Serena suspira y se recarga en el pecho de Seiya para dormirse, él la abraza y siguen el camino.

Departamento de los three lights

Rini se despierta y va hacia la recamara de Serena

Rini.-Serena tonta, ya levan-ta-te…- Y se da cuenta de que no esta

En eso pasa Taiki.-Que ocurre pequeña?-

Rini.-Taiki, Serena no esta-

Taiki.-Que raro, hoy no tenia compromisos- Pensando

Yaten.-Oye Taiki y Seiya?-

Taiki.-Oh…- Y se le forma una gota en la cabeza. –Al menos sabemos que Seiya esta con ella.

Yaten.-Y hoy que le íbamos a decir lo de Naoki…-

Rini.-Naoki?-

Taiki mira a Yaten desaprobando lo que hizo

Taiki.-Ella es…-

Yaten.-La nueva novia de Darien-

Rini.-Que?-

En las afueras de Tokio

Seiya ya había llegado a su destino, pero, como despertar al ángel que estaba abrazando? Al mirarla un recuerdo le vino a la mente.

_**--Flash Back—**_

Seiya.-Deberías descansar un poco-

Serena.-Si-

Seiya la toma de la mano y la recuesta en su cama; Al ver que se quedaba dormida, trato de irse pero Serena se lo impide.

Serena.-No… no me dejes sola… por favor…-

Seiya sonríe.-Claro…- Y se acuesta a un lado donde inmediatamente Serena lo abraza.

Serena ya se estaba durmiendo mientras que Seiya pensaba en lo cercas que están pero, a la vez lo lejos…

Seiya.-Bombón, por que me tienes tanta confianza?-

Serena le responde medio dormida.-Porque… nunca… me las… timarías…-

Seiya sonríe y vuelve a preguntarle. –Bombón, en verdad no has comenzado a quererme aunque sea un poquito?-

Serena.-Claro que si…-

Seiya.-Eh?-

Serena sonríe y antes de dormir profundamente le dice algo a Seiya.-Con… todo… el… corazón…-

Seiya estaba sorprendido pero a la vez contento.-Sabia que mentías Bombón… estas empezando a amarme…-Dulcemente le da un beso en los labios. –Buenas noches mi princesa…-

_**--Flash Back—**_

Al recordar esto Seiya sonríe ampliamente.

Serena despierta poco a poco. –Ya llegamos?- Observando el lugar

Seiya.-Así es- Baja del auto y le abre la puerta a Serena

Serena.-En donde estamos?-

Seiya.-Quiero que despejes un poco tu mente Serena, tienes muchas preocupaciones y tristezas- Tomándola de los hombros. –Así que te traje a este lugar para que te despejes de todo lo que te agobia-

Serena.-Gracias-

Seiya la guía por un camino y llegan a una pequeña casa de campo

Serena.-Es hermosa!-

Seiya.-No es muy amplia, pero aquí te relajarás al 100-

Serena.-Es en verdad muy bella- Viendo el exterior de la casa

Seiya.-Y por dentro lo es mas, solo espera y verás-

Los dos entran a la casa y Serena ve que todo esta muy limpio y ordenado

Serena.-Ya habías venido verdad?-

Seiya.-Si, tenia que arreglar todo para cuando vinieras aquí-

Serena.-Ya lo habías planeado?-

Seiya.-Tenia pensado traerte desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no hallaba la oportunidad hasta que la hallé-

Serena.-Eres tan tierno Seiya-

Departamento de Darien

Naoki.-Darien, tu turno empieza a la 1 de la tarde, date prisa!-

Darien.-Ya voy…- Levantándose de su cama

Naoki.-Que vergüenza "Doctor" se quedo dormido-

Darien.-Pero tengo a una linda asistenta que me despierta-

Naoki lo ve con cara de no tienes remedio y sonríe

Darien.-Lo ves?-

Naoki.-Ay Chiba…-

Darien.-Ah, pero me equivoqué-

Naoki.-En que?-

Darien.-No es una, son dos- Viendo su abultado vientre

Naoki.-Darien…-

Darien se mete a bañar y Naoki hace el desayuno

Naoki.-Ya casi esta ah!- Un fuerte dolor la hace doblarse, pronto respira profundamente para que el dolor se le pasará poco a poco hasta desaparecer.

Naoki _.:Que fue ese dolor:._

Darien.-Ya esta listo el de… te pasa algo?-

Naoki.-No nada, estaba haciendo ejercicio-

Darien.-Que ocurrente- Con una gota en la cabeza

Naoki.-No me hagas caso, ven a sentarte te serviré el almuerzo-

Departamento de los Three lights

Taiki.-Yaten, hiciste muy mal en decirle eso a la niña-

Yaten.-Que se vaya enterando que es lo que su papi le hace a su mamá-

Taiki.-Fue una impresión muy fuerte para ella-

Yaten.-No quisiera estar en sus zapatos-

Taiki mueve la cabeza en forma de negación.-Bueno, las chicas hablaron dicen que si nos juntamos-

Yaten.-Sabes, es muy raro que no hayan atacado-

Taiki.-Si, es verdad; pero nos da ventaja de seguir investigando-

Yaten.-Parece ser que las otras chicas, Haruka y las demás están entrenando-

Taiki.-Tal vez nosotros deberíamos de hacer lo mismo-

Yaten.-Si, en cuanto aparezca Seiya- Con una gota en la cabeza

Taiki.-Si-

Escondite del enemigo

Leily.-Ya me aburrí aquí- Decía enojada mientras jugaba con una criatura rara parecida a un perro pero con cara de pantera

Kaily.-Reily dijo que lo esperáramos-Decía viéndola

Leily.-Pero…PORQUE TARDA TANTO!- Lanzándole unos rayos a la criatura y esta se va corriendo

Kaily.-Sabes perfectamente que ir por la pluma Floom no es tan fácil-

Leily.-No entiendo, en que puede servir esa pluma- Cruzando los brazos

Kaily.-Esa pluma señala si una persona tiene el tipo de energía que buscamos-

Leily.-Y así será más fácil encontrar a la persona que buscamos-

Kaily.-Así es, y por lo visto, Reily ya viene en camino- Viendo una piedra que brillaba.

Leily.-Que pasa, por que brilla tanto la piedra Nea?-

Kaily.-La piedra Nea y la pluma Floom fueron creadas por la misma persona para el mismo fin-

Leily.-Y cual era ese fin?-

Kaily.-Hace mucho oí a la señora Saori buscar esas dos reliquias ya que la leyenda decía que una persona con la ayuda de esas dos reliquias protegerían el universo; Pero que solo una persona podía hacerlo, aquella capaz de poder controlar su poder-

Leily.-Y como es que Reily, podrá utilizarla-

Kaily.-Por que tan solo utilizará un poder insignificante, pero si alguien quisiera utilizar su verdadero poder, moriría inmediatamente-

En las afueras de Tokio

Serena estaba sentada en la mesa, esperaba a Seiya quien traía algo en sus manos.

Seiya.-Listo!-

Serena.-Wow, no sabia que cocinabas-

Seiya.-Aprendí para ti bombón- Sirviéndole la comida

Serena.-Gracias-

Seiya.-Algo mas que se te antoje?-

Serena.-Nada gracias; ahora si, a comer!-

Y comienzan a comer cómodamente.

En las calles de Tokio

Rini iba distraída. –Darien…- Decía triste. –Como fue que pasó esto?-

_**--Flash Back—**_

Rini y Setsuna entran en el elevador ya que Darien no estaba.

Rini.-Setsuna, por que las cosas cambiaron?-

Setsuna.-Al atacarnos Sailor Galaxia destruyo todo, las puertas del tiempo tuvieron un desequilibrio y todo lo que teníamos se esfumó; yo estaba en la tierra peleando contra Galaxia así que no me di cuenta de los cambios que había hecho, cuando quise ver en el futuro la Neo Reina Serenity me detuvo y me mando a la tierra de vuelta-

Rini.-Mi abuela?-

El elevador llega al primer piso

Rini.-Entonces, si hago cambios, afectará mi futuro verdad?-

Setsuna.-Eso no lo sé con seguridad; parece ser que el Tokio de cristal que tu conoces no puede cambiar ya que tu mundo ya esta corriendo y no se puede cambiar, el futuro que tu esperas cambiar será el de esta época, eso creo, no lo sé con seguridad-

Rini.-Entonces… aquí solo podré ayudar a…-

Setsuna.-Creo que si-

Rini.-No me importa, lo haré-

Setsuna.-Pequeña Dama…-

Rini.-Nos vemos después Setsuna!- Y se va

Setsuna la ve alejarse _.:No estoy muy segura de que cambios hará y a que épocas afectará:._

_**--Flash Back—**_

Rini.-No quiero que cuando nazca, tenga que vivir de nuevo así…-

En su mirada había una gran determinación y corre rumbo al hospital.

Mina.-Oigan- Viendo a una niña. –Que… esa no es Rini?-

Lita.-Como crees Mina!-

Rei.-Debe ser alguien que se parece-

Amy.-Los chicos están allá- Señalando una banca del parque

Mina.-Mi querido Yaten es tan guapo!-

Rei.-Mina!- Regaño

Taiki.-Hola chicas!-

Yaten.-Hola-

Chicas.-Hola chicos-

Amy.-Como esta Serena?- Preocupada

Taiki.-No se lo hemos dicho-

Rei.-Pero, y por que?-

Yaten.-Por que al tonto de Seiya se le ocurrió raptarla y no sabemos donde están-

Mina.-Es obvio- Con cara de Astucia

Taiki y Yaten.-Eh?-

Lita.-De que hablas Mina?-

Mina.-Se aprovecha de la situación-

Desmayo colectivo

Taiki.-Eso no es todo-

Amy.-A que te refieres?-

Yaten.-No sabemos como, pero la hija de Serena y Darien esta aquí-

Chicas.-Que!-

Lita.-Entonces esa niña…-

Rei.-Si era Rini…-

Amy.-Y desde cuando esta aquí?-

Taiki.-Desde ayer, bueno Serena y Seiya llegaron anoche con ella-

Yaten.-Y le dieron mi cuarto- Decía enojado

Mina.-Esto es…-

?.-Sorprendente-

Chicas.-Haruka!-

Haruka.-Es increíble que esa niña este aquí-

Michiru.-Eso le complicará las cosas a Serena-

Rei.-Pero por un lado le hace bien, ya que Serena sufría mucho por ella-

Michiru.-Pero eso la confundirá-

Amy.-Y Darien ya la vio?-

Taiki ve a Yaten. –Talvez, ya que el grandísimo Yaten le dijo a la niña que Darien tenia otra novia que no es Serena-

Chicas.-Que!-

Haruka sonríe

Michiru.-A ver que cara pone-

Rei.-Pero hay algo que ustedes no saben-

Haruka.-A que te refieres?-

Lita.-Ella nos dijo que no era novia de Darien-

Michiru.-Que quieres decir?-

Mina.-Ayer nos dijo que es una vieja miga de Darien y que él la ayudo por su embarazo-

Amy.-La chica se llama Naoki y misteriosamente se embarazó sin tener relaciones con un hombre, el embrión creció en su interior, no se explica como sucedió-

Lita.-Darien fue quien la ha ayudado-

Michiru.-Así que ahora es una gran persona- Sarcásticamente

Rei.-Lo extraño también es que su gestación transcurre rápidamente, dice que tiene

aproximadamente dos meses, pero al verla su vientre parece como si fueran seis meses-

Haruka y Michiru se quedan pensando.

Haruka.-Hay que tener cuidado-

Mina.-Eso quiere decir que estamos en un malentendido y Serena no lo sabe-

Yaten.-Pues lo mejor sería que no lo supiera-

Taiki.-Yaten…-

Yaten.-Es la verdad, recuerden, ella casi MUERE POR CULPA DE ESE IDIOTA, POR FAVOR ABRAN LOS OJOS!-

Michiru.-Haruka…-

Haruka.-Hay que tener cuidado de aquí en adelante-

Michiru.-Y donde esta Serena?-

A todos se les forma una gota en la cabeza menos a Michiru y a Haruka.

Rei.-Ah pues, ja, ja, ja, ja- Ríe nerviosa

Yaten.-Se fue con Seiya-

Todos ponen cara de infarto, Haruka abre los ojos y Michiru ríe

Haruka.-C- como que se fue con ese sujeto?-

Michiru.-A donde fueron?-

Yaten.-No lo sabemos, se fueron desde antes que nos despertáramos-

Las chicas lo miraban asustadas junto con Taiki

Michiru.-Eso dos no tienen remedio-

Haruka.-No, no lo tienen- Y se van

Taiki.-Yaten que acaso quieres que maten a Seiya!-

Yaten.-Se robo a Serena!-

Rei.-Y…?-

Yaten.-Iba a ir al cine-

Lita.-Y…?-

Yaten.-Pues ya no-

Amy.-Y…?-

Yaten.-Ay, ya! Me iba a llevar en compensación de que le di mi sagrado cuarto a esa niña-

Mina.-Y tu muy sufrido…- Celosa

Yaten.-No, pero lo que pasa…-

Mina.-Yaten, guárdate tus explicaciones si?- Y se va enojada

Yaten.-Mina!- Y va tras ella explicándole –Fue una condición!-

Mina.-No quiero saber nada!-

Yaten.-Mina!-

Lita los ve a lo lejos.-Vaya!-

Rei.-Em… Lita que te parece si vamos a mi casa?-Guiñándole el ojo.

Lita.-Eh? Ah si, chicos luego nos vemos- Y se van

Amy.-Vaya! Y ahora que les pasa?-

Taiki.-Que tal si vamos a la biblioteca?-

Amy.-Esta bien-

En las afueras de Tokio

Serena se encontraba en el sótano de la casa y ve una repisa llena de vinos.

Serena.-Wow!- Y se lleva tres botellas. –Estoy segura de que esto servirá-

Llega a la sala y Seiya la ve sorprendido

Seiya.-B-bombón?-

Serena sonríe.-Mira lo que encontré!- Mostrándole las botellas

Seiya.-Estas segura?-

Serena.-Así se hará el ambiente, no te preocupes, es lo menos que hay que hacer-

Seiya.-Si tu quieres, pero… sabes tomar vino?-

Serena.-Seiya, yo se cuanto debo tomar, esta bien?-

Seiya la ve no muy convencido. –Esta bien solo unas dos copas-

En Tokio

Rini llega al hospital y busca a Darien.

Darien estaba sentado en su silla, su turno ya terminaba y descansaba un poco antes de irse.

?.-Cansado?-

Darien abre los ojos asustado y voltea en dirección a la puerta. –Rini!-

Rini.-Darien!- Y corre a abrazarlo.

Darien la abraza también. –Pero… como es que estas aquí?- Decía confundido

Rini.-Tenia ganas de verlos- Sonriendo. –Ya terminaste tu turno?-

Darien.-Si- Y se para. –Quieres ir conmigo?-

Rini.-Claro!-

Continuará…

Hola Perdón por la tardanza, pero ya subí este capitulo. Nos vemos en el próximo!

&& Ayde &&


	16. El sabor de tu piel

**Desde que se fue**

Autor: Aydé

Capitulo 16

-El sabor de tu piel –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En las afueras de Tokio

Seiya estaba en la sala preparando una deliciosa cena para él y Serena muy romántica, Serena estaba arriba arreglándose.

Serena.-Seiya es un ocurrente, para cenar me tengo que arreglar como si fuera a un restaurante-

Seiya.-Bombón, talvez pueda lograrlo…- Mientras prendía una vela.

Serena.-Bueno ya estoy lista, ahora vamos a esperar a que Seiya venga por mi- _.:Me siento nerviosa, nunca había tenido una cena como esta… ni había estado con alguien a solas en una casa… con Darien iba a su departamento pero él siempre estaba estudiando… y ahora Seiya…:. _–Siento mariposas en el estómago…- Y se sonroja

Tokio

Darien llega al departamento

Naoki.-Que bueno que llegaste temprano- Y al voltear a verlo ve a Rini

Darien.-Ella es Rini-

Naoki.-Mucho gusto- Sonriéndole. –Yo soy…-

Rini.-Naoki, lo sé-

Naoki se le queda viendo _.:Que me pasa? Siento algo muy cálido…:._

Darien.-La conoces?-

Rini.-Serena me lo dijo- Mintió

Naoki.-Ahora vuelvo- Y se mete a la cocina

Darien.-Hablaste con Serena-

Rini.-Ella no me quiso decir nada-

Darien.-Rini yo…-

Rini.-Darien, me prestarías tu teléfono?-

Darien.-Claro-

Rini marca un numero.-Bueno, ah hola Tai, es que me quedaré con Darien, si, no, no hay problema-

Taiki.-Segura pequeña? Esta bien, si tienes problemas llámame e iré por ti-

Yaten.-Quien era?-

Taiki.-Rini, s quedará con Darien-

Yaten.-Me hubiera gustado ver la reacción de ese idiota-

Taiki.-Estoy preocupado, Seiya no se ha comunicado ni ha regresado y ya esta oscureciendo-

Yaten.-Déjalos, sabes que Seiya la cuida-

En las afueras de Tokio

Seiya revisaba cada detalle mientras que Serena bajaba las escaleras con la ayuda de Seiya ya que traía los ojos vendados.

Seiya.-Lista Bombón?-

Serena.-No sé, tengo los ojos tapados, dime tú-

Seiya ve de nuevo rápidamente. –Bueno… creo que… ya!- Y destapa sus ojos.

Serena queda sorprendida, ve la sala y ésta esta llena de pétalos de flores, velas aromáticas, el ambiente era perfecto, todo era perfecto. –Es… bellísimo!- Voltea a verlo y lo ve guapísimo con su traje rojo y en su mano traía una rosa roja que se la da a Serena. –Gracias- Tomando la rosa

Seiya.-Aunque solo somos amigos, vamos a divertirnos, que te parece?-

Serena entristece un poco.-Si-

Después de la cena los dos se la seguían pasando bien, estaban ahora en el sofá y todo el suelo estaba cubierto por pétalos de rosas rojas y blancas, a su lado estaba un pequeño buró con velas encendidas que con su aroma daban al ambiente mucha sensualidad. Serena y Seiya brindaban la 5ª copa y los dos estaban un poco mareados.

Seiya.-Ya! Ya no hay que tomar porque no podré conducir-

Serena.-Podríamos chocar-

Seiya.-Así es-

Serena.-Brindo por… no tomar más por que podríamos chocar!- Levantando la copa, era obvio que para ella las copas se le habían subido un poco mas que a Seiya.

Seiya.-Creo que alguien se pasó de copas- Sonriendo irónicamente

Serena se trata de levantar pero cae de nuevo al sofá acercándose más a Seiya. –Yo te dije que yo se cuanto debo tomar-

Seiya.-Si, pero de que lo digas a que lo hagas hay mucha diferencia- Con una gota en la cabeza.

Serena.-Ay Seiya! No estoy borracha sé perfectamente lo que digo-

Seiya.-De verdad? Entonces… cuantas copas llevas?-

Serena se pone a pensar. –Mmm… llevo, con esta 6-

Seiya sonríe.- así que solo estas contenta- Ya que Serena al parecer si estaba en sus 5 sentidos. –Sabes dicen que las personas tomadas dicen la verdad y yo te tengo una pregunta-

Serena.-Cual?-

Seiya se acerca a ella un poco más. –De verdad no me quieres aunque sea un poquito?-

Serena se queda seria.-N-no sé… tengo miedo…-

Seiya toma sus manos y las besa. –Tienes miedo… de aceptarlo?-

Serena.-Seiya yo…-

Seiya se va acercando lentamente a ella. –Tu..?- Acercándose a sus labios, sentía la respiración de Serena, como se sonrojaba y como su cuerpo temblaba. –Tu… que… bombón…-

Serena lo ve.-Yo… te… amo-

Seiya la besa suavemente y al ver que Serena le corresponde el beso lo hace mas apasionado, el aire les faltaba pero ese no era impedimento para demostrarse su amor, Serena se va inclinando hasta recostarse en el sofá.

Seiya estaba encima de ella.-Bombón… te amo-

Serena.-Yo… también te amo Seiya…- Y lo vuelve a besar apasionadamente, sus manos estaban en la espalda de Seiya, sube hasta su cuello y le va quitando el saco lentamente.

Seiya se detiene un poco.-Bombón- Viéndola fijamente. -Estas segura?-

Serena asiente con la cabeza.-Si...- Y se vuelven a besar

Seiya suavemente va acariciando su hombro hasta dar con el zipper del vestido y lo baja mientras va besando su cuello, ella va desabotonando la camisa de Seiya hasta quitársela y así comienzan a explorar sus cuerpos. Las velas hacían más sensual el ambiente y Serena se sentía en el cielo al igual que Seiya ya que estaban con la persona que mas amaban sin importarles nada.

Seiya se detiene un poco y la mira, esos ojos llenos de amor que antes ansiaba que lo miraran ahora lo hacían. –Me parece tan increíble todo esto…-

Serena.-A mi también…- Tiernamente comienza a besar su fornido pecho, Seiya recorre las perfectas curvas de ella provocándole cierto placer, las prendas ya estaban en el suelo y los dos miraban sus cuerpos desnudos a la luz de las velas.

Seiya.-Quieres… continuar…?- Decía nervioso

Serena se sonroja y con una mirada le dice que si.

Seiya.-No quiero lastimarte mucho así que… iré despacio si?-

Serena temblaba.-Mjm…- Asintiendo

Seiya penetra en lo más profundo de ella lentamente provocándole el menos dolor posible y de su boca sale un pequeño gemido. -Estas bien…?- Preocupado

Serena le sonríe. –Claro que si…- En su mirada delataba toda esa pasión y deseo que guardaba, sus labios buscan los de Seiya y se besan con tanta pasión iniciando así el baile erótico del amor, explorando cada parte intima que ellos guardaban para compartirlo con su amante, fundiéndose en uno solo.

Departamento de Darien

Naoki y Rini platicaban en el comedor mientras que Darien estaba recostado en el sofá.

Naoki.-Así, que eres la prima de Serena?-

Rini.-Si así es-

Naoki.-Se ve que quieres mucho a Darien-

Rini.-Bastante; y dime Naoki, aun sigues estudiando?-

Naoki.-En este momento no puedo hacerlo, pero yo ya me recibí en Medicina-

Rini.-En verdad?-

Naoki.-Si, yo ya estudiaba en la Universidad a la que fue Darien-

Rini.-Y desde cuando conoces a Darien?-

Naoki.-Desde niños hemos sido amigos, él siempre me regalaba rosas rojas cuando era niña, pero me tuve que ir a los Estados Unidos, es por eso que casi no nos veíamos, pero siempre seguíamos en contacto por teléfono-

Rini.-Ya veo-

Naoki voltea a ver a Darien. –Oh! Ya se durmió- Decía en voz baja.

Rini ve a Naoki levantarse a cobijarlo, en su mirada había una gran ternura.

Darien se medio despierta y sonríe. –Me quede dormido?-

Naoki.-Si, estas muy cansado, mejor descansa-

Darien toma su mano y cierra sus ojos. –Gracias… Te quiero…- Y se queda dormido.

Naoki se ruboriza. –Darien…-

Rini los ve a lo lejos _.:Porque siento esto? Dentro de mi siento una gran paz…:._

Naoki voltea a ver a Rini.-Ya se durmió, que te parece si hacemos lo mismo?-

Rini.-Si-

Naoki.-Te gustaría dormir conmigo?-

Rini.-No te causaré algún problema?-

Naoki.-Para nada- Extiende su mano

Rini la toma y en seguida las dos sienten una gran calidez

Naoki _.:Que calidez…:._

Rini _.:Que bien me siento a su lado…:._

A la mañana siguiente

Darien y Naoki hablaban en el comedor, Rini apenas despertaba.

Naoki.-Es una niña muy linda-

Darien.-Si-

Los ojos carmesí de Naoki brillaban.-Cuando mi bebe nazca será muy hermoso-

Darien la ve con una gran ternura.-Claro que si, no lo dudes-

Naoki.-Darien tengo miedo…-

Darien se sorprende

Naoki.-Tengo miedo de que al tener a mi bebe todo el mundo me de la espalda…-

Darien levanta su cara del mentón.-Me tendrás a mi…-

Naoki.-Pero…-

Darien.-No hay ningún pero-

Naoki.-Eres tan bueno conmigo-

Darien.-Naoki… yo…- Se va acercando poco a poco a sus labios para besarlos.

Rini.-Darien!- Sonriéndole

Naoki se aleja un poco de Darien.-Rini ya despertaste!-

Rini.-Si!-

Darien cambia su actitud.-Tienes hambre?-

Rini.-Mucha-

Darien.-Por algo te pareces a Sere…-

Naoki lo ve sin entender

Rini se le queda viendo

Darien baja la mirada

Naoki.-Iré por tu desayuno- Y se mete en la cocina

Rini se sienta en la silla frente a Darien. –Que pasa Darien?-

Darien.-Rini, yo…-

Naoki llega con el desayuno.- Bueno, espero te gusten los wa… ah!- Y tira los platos tocándose el vientre.

Darien se para rápido a ayudarla. –Naoki, estas bien!-

Naoki se dobla del dolor. –Ahh!-

Darien rápido la carga y la lleva a la cama recostándola.-Llamaré a la mamá de Amy-

Naoki.-No, ya me siento mejor…-

Darien.-De todos modos-

Rini sube a la cama al lado de Naoki.-Te sientes mejor?- Decía preocupada

Naoki.-Si…- Nota que Rini ve su vientre. –Quieres tocar?-

Rini.-Puedo?-

Naoki toma su mano y la coloca en su vientre.-Aquí es donde da pataditas-

Rini espera en silencio tratando de sentir algún movimiento.-Ahh, sentí algo!-

Naoki.-Lo ves?-

Rini pone su oído en el vientre sorprendiendo a Naoki quien la abraza y comienza a tocar su cabello rosado.

Rini.-Hola bebe!-

Naoki.-Tienes el cabello mas claro que yo…-

Rini.-Eh?- Y la mira a los ojos. –Tus ojos son como los míos-

Dra. Mizuno.-Buenos días!-

Rini.-Señora Mizuno!-

Dra. Mizuno.-Rini, hace mucho que no nos visitabas-

Darien.-Rini, dejémoslas solas-

Rini.-Si- Y se va con Darien quien cierra la puerta.

Dra. Mizuno.-Que pasó Naoki?-

Naoki.-No lo sé, estaba bien y de pronto sentí un dolor fuerte-

Dra. Mizuno.-Has tenido alguna hemorragia?-

Después de 10 minutos la Dra. Sale

Darien.-Que le pasa Mizuno?-

Dra. Mizuno.-Llévala a mi consultorio esta tarde Chiba, necesito hacerle algunos estudios-

Darien.-Si- Y la acompaña a la puerta.

Rini entra al cuarto y ve a Naoki llorando.-Que pasa?-

Naoki.-Nada… solo estoy asustada…-

Rini la abraza.-No te preocupes, ya pasó todo…-

Naoki.-Gracias…- Correspondiendo el abrazo. .:_Que es esto que siento? Dentro de mi pecho siento algo muy cálido, ya lo había sentido antes… fue al ver a Rini… :._

Rini _.:Es como si estuviera abrazando a mi mamá, siento… mas tranquilidad…:._

Darien las ve en el marco de la puerta _.:Pero que gran parecido hay en ambas:._

Continuará…

Algo que no aguantaba ya poner, la escena Seiya&Usagui, si algunos no les pareció discúlpenme, pero ya era necesario.

Dudas o sugerencias ya saben.

&& Ayde &&


	17. Revelaciones

**Desde que se fue**

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que salen en sailor moon me pertenecen, aunque ganas no me faltan de que Seiya sea mío (Y creo que de la mayoría de las lectoras de por aqui, je, je, je, je)

Autor: Aydé

Capitulo 17

-La revelación –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El cantar de los pájaros y los rayos del sol se introducían por la ventana de una casa en las afueras de la ciudad, un hombre de entre las sábanas despierta y se levanta perezosamente. Se levanta tratando de destaparse mas no lo consigue _.:Pero que…:._

Al levantar la sábana se encuentra con la hermosa cara de una joven que se encuentra dormida. –Bombón…- Recordando la noche anterior que pasaron juntos.

Serena suavemente abre los ojos y se encuentra con la mirada de Seiya, enseguida se levanta tapándose con la sábana ya que no traía ropa alguna y lo mira seria.

Seiya _.:Talvez… no recuerda nada… ayer tomamos y…:._

Serena lo mira enojada haciendo que Seiya se parara y al levantarse se da cuenta de que solo cuenta con unos boxers y se sonroja, Serena tenia la misma mirada seria.

Seiya se pone nervioso.-B-bombón, y-yo p-puedo explicar…-

Serena se acerca a él.-Seiya… como pudiste…?- Decía decepcionada

Seiya se siente morir, no sabia lo que pasaba, anoche pasó lo mejor que pudo haber soñado y ahora la cosa teñía para mal.-No es lo que tu crees…-

Serena se voltea indignada.-Me engañaste… me dijiste que podía confiar en ti…-

Seiya se siente como la persona más ruin del mundo.-Bombón, no es lo que parece!-

Decía desesperado _.:Dios, y ahora que…:._

Serena.-Seiya… porque no pusiste en despertador?-

Seiya.-Que?- Y se cae estilo anime

Seiya.-Así que era eso- Sonriendo aliviado.

Serena la ve picara.-Que creías que era?-

Seiya.-Tu te estas aprovechando de mi verdad?- Jugando con ella

Serena acaricia su cara.-Por supuesto que no…- Y le da un tierno beso en los labios.

Seiya la mira sin aun creerlo, al fin su princesa estaba con él y lo quería como él

siempre deseo, Serena lo ve y al tenerlo ahí frente a ella se da cuenta de cuanto lo amaba, lo amaba tanto como alguna vez ella amó a Darien, a decir verdad lo amaba más de lo que amó a Darien.

Serena.-Sabes? Si llegamos al mediodía… aun estaremos a tiempo…-

Seiya.-Eso…- La carga y la tira juguetonamente en la cama haciendo que Serena riera, -Lo sé…- Y la besa tiernamente.

Serena deja caer la sábana que cubría su total desnudez para entregarse de nuevo a aquel ladrón que robo su corazón y que pedía su recompensa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tokio

Yaten.-Vaya, estos dos ya me preocuparon- Viendo el reloj

Taiki.-Si no llegan para las 1 de la tarde, llamaremos a las demás para buscarlos, Serena tiene una sesión de fotos a las 2-

Yaten.-Ah… este… de eso quería hablarte…-Jugando con sus dedos

Taiki.-Que pasa?-

Yaten.-Lo que pasa es que le dije a Mina que podría acompañarnos-

Taiki.-Así que la diosa del amor te conquistó-

Yaten.-Solo la invite porque ayer se enojo un poco- Decía enojado y un poco rojo.

Taiki.-No te preocupes, Amy y las demás chicas vendrán también-

Yaten.-Y donde será?-

Taiki.-En el invernadero Nacional de Tokio-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Escondite del enemigo

Reily.-Lo logré!- Llegando

Leily.-Reily llegaste!-

Kaily.-Empezaba a creer que no habías sobrevivido a los kavas-

Reily.-Los Kavas son fáciles de engañar-

Leily.-Y como se te ocurrió usar la pluma Floom?-

Reily.-La señora Saori me mandó a buscarla-

Leily.-Por eso te llamó-

Reily.-Si-

Kaily.-Lo que no sé es como funciona-

Reily abre un cofre rojo oscuro, dentro de él había una pluma color lila que flotaba, tenia un brillo dorado en sus puntas y brillaba.

Reily.-Esta pluma tiene muchos poderes, yo solo utilizaré uno a mi conveniencia-

Kaily.-Aquella persona que tenga energía diferente a la de los humanos comunes-

Leily.-Vaya!-

Reily.-Ahora si se pondrá interesante- Sonriendo maliciosamente

Kaily.-Entonces…-

Leily.-Déjanos hacer nuestro trabajo…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Departamento de los Three lights

Seiya abre la puerta. –Ya llegamos!-

Taiki.-Vaya, al fin llegan-

Yaten.-Donde se habían metido?-

Serena.-Tan solo fuimos de vacaciones-

Seiya.-Así es-

Serena.-Bueno me arreglaré para la sesión de fotos- Y va a su habitación.

Taiki.-Las chicas también irán-

Seiya.-Que bien-

Yaten.-Y…?-

Seiya.-Eh?- Sin entender

Taiki.-No te hagas Seiya-

Yaten.-Vamos- Haciendo sonrojar a Seiya

Seiya.-Bueno… pues…-

Yaten.-Seiya…-Decía preocupado

Seiya.-Bombón y yo…-

Taiki.-No me digas que…-

Yaten.-Seiya hay algo importante que debes saber-

Seiya.-Que pasa?-

Taiki.-Lo que pasa es que…-

Serena.-Listo! Hay que irnos-

Yaten.-Después te decimos-

Serena toma de la mano a Seiya y salen del departamento-

Taiki y Yaten se miran preocupados.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Consultorio

Dra. Mizuno.-No puedo creerlo!-

Naoki.-Sucede algo malo?-

Dra. Mizuno.-Hace unos días cuando te revisé, ibas en el 5to mes de embarazo y ahora…-

Naoki.-Ahora?-

Dra. Mizuno.-El embrión esta completo, eso quiere decir que estas en el 8vo mes de embarazo-

Naoki.-Que!-

Dra. Mizuno.-No entiendo científicamente que pasa…-

Naoki.-Y cuando mi bebe nazca… nacerá mal...?-

Dra. Mizuno.-Nada de eso, tu embarazo esta bien; es la rapidez con la que se esta presentando tu embarazo lo que me preocupa…-

Naoki mira preocupada su vientre ya crecido y lo abraza.

La Dra. Mizuno trata de calmar la tensión en Naoki.-Aun no quieres que te diga que va a ser?-

Naoki.-Quiero que sea sorpresa para mí-

En eso tocan la puerta.

Darien.-Puedo pasar?-

Dra. Mizuno.-Chiba, te queda muy bien el papel de padre- Riendo

Naoki sonríe y Darien se ruboriza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Invernadero Nacional de Tokio

Rei.-Donde esta Serena?-

Lita.-Me muero por verla modelando-

Taiki.-En un momento la ven-

Amy.-Debe verse muy linda-

Seiya.-Mi bombón siempre se ve muy linda-

Yaten.-Ya no estas enojada?- Refiriéndose a Mina

Mina.-Mm… un poco, pero si me invitas a cenar ya no- Haciéndose la mártir

Rei.-Mina!-

Lita.-Ahí esta Serena!-

Serena iba pasando por los pasillos donde estaban las flores exóticas. Estaba vestida con un vestido largo de seda color rosa pálido, tenia un poco de brillo en el escote y mangas largas acampanadas (tipo los vestidos de Chii en chobits) su peinado lo traía levantado en una cola alta y rizado, algunos cabellos caían en su cara haciéndola ver muy romántica, su maquillaje eran unas sombras blancas con brillos y en sus labios gloss rosa.

Mina.-Que linda se ve!-

Rei.-Esta preciosa!-

Lita.-Que emoción!-

Serena voltea y ve a las chicas.-Hola!- Saludándolas y le manda un beso a Seiya.

Rei.-Oh, pero…- Viendo la escena

Amy.-Aun no…?-

Taiki.-No-

Yaten.-Ahora lo haremos-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rini y Darien iban caminando

Rini.-Y que te dijeron?-

Naoki.-Que pronto nacerá-

Darien.-De verdad?- Decía sorprendido

Naoki se ruboriza.-Si-

Rini ve a lo lejos un gran edificio.-Vamos la invernadero!-

Darien.-Rini, no se si sea buena…-

Naoki.-Porque no? Las flores son hermosas-

Darien la ve con ternura.-Claro-

Rini.-Bien!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Invernadero

Layami.-Listo chicos!-

Asistente.-Terminamos!-

Las chicas se acercan a Serena quien todavía tenía puesto su vestido

Amy.-Felicidades Serena!-

Rei.-Estuviste muy bien!-

Lita.-Te ves bellísima con ese vestido!-

Mina.-Que envidia!-

Serena.-Gracias chicas-

Taiki.-Muy bien Datsuki-

Yaten.-Como siempre- Guiñándole el ojo.

Serena.-Bien hecho bombón- Y la abraza

Rini, Naoki y Darien los ven a lo lejos.

Rini.-Chicas!- Y corre a saludarlas

Lita.-No puedo creerlo…-

Rei.-Que gusto verte Rini!-

Rini.-Igualmente, Wow Serena te ves…-

Darien y Naoki se acercan a ellos

Mina.-Naoki…-

Serena.-Con permiso- Iba a irse pero alguien la detiene

Yaten.-Espera-

Seiya.-Yaten, no nos interesa estar aquí-

Rei.-Pues tendrán que hacerlo!-

Serena.-Que, pero…-

Lita.-Hay algo que tienen que saber-

Seiya.-Que es lo que pasa?-

Taiki.-Seiya, Serena; están en un error-

Serena.-Eh?-

Amy.-Naoki no es novia de Darien como creíamos-

Seiya.-Que?-

Serena.-Pero…- Decía confundida

Naoki.-Yo, solo soy amiga de Darien; él me esta cuidando en mi embarazo, ya que… no tengo a nadie más…- Decía triste

Rini _.:Ahora viene…:. _Decía afligida

Darien.-Naoki…- Viéndola

Seiya.-Eso… como es…- No lograba articular palabra, todo era como una pesadilla.

Serena se sentía pésima, había desconfiado de Darien y sin querer escuchar alguna razón dejó de amarlo.- Yo…-

Rei.-Chicas, lo mejor será que ellos dos hablen…- Mirando con dolor a Seiya.

Taiki toma a Rini de la mano y se alejan.

Yaten toma del hombro a Seiya.-Seiya… vamos…-

Seiya se mueve sin vida, todo su mundo se derrumbaba y no tenía fuerzas de volverlo a levantar, la noticia le había quitado todas sus ilusiones.

Serena ve que Seiya se va y baja la mirada.

Naoki ve de reojo a Darien, Amy toma su hombro y con la mirada le dice que vaya con ellas.

Continuará…

Que les pareció? Por fin Serena se entero de la verdad entre Darien y Naoki, ahora que rumbo tomará la historia? Volverá Serena con Darien…?

Agradecería sus comentarios.

&& Ayde &&


	18. El cristal de sailor mercury

**Desde que se fue**

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que salen en sailor moon me pertenecen, aunque ganas no me faltan de que Seiya sea mío (Y creo que de la mayoría de las lectoras de por aqui, je, je, je, je)

Autor: Aydé

Capitulo 18

-El cristal de Sailor Mercury –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Seiya.-No… puedo creerlo…-

Yaten.-Mira, yo no lo creo del todo, pero… tú sabes lo desconfiado que soy-

Seiya.-Esto no puede estar pasándonos…-

Yaten.-Lo lamento tanto por ti y ella-

Seiya.-Yaten, la amo y ella…-

Yaten.-No te hagas más daño-

Seiya.-Yaten, tu no entiendes…-

Yaten.-Seiya…-

Seiya.-Serena y yo… nos correspondemos… nos complementamos…-

Yaten.-lo sé…-

Seiya.-No de esa forma, si no de la otra…-

Yaten se queda helado.-Que?-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naoki.-Ojala arreglen sus problemas…-

Rei.-Si se quieren los arreglarán-

Amy.-Y como va tu embarazo?-

Naoki.-No se si decir bien… o mal…-

Lita.-Eh?-

Rei.-No digas eso, un embarazo es algo muy bello-

Mina.-No te sientas apenada-

Lita.-Eres muy afortunada de poder ser madre-

Naoki.-Tienen razón-

Amy.-Todo estará bien-

Rei.-Y cuando nacerá?-

Naoki.-Eso es lo que no sé, no tengo ni una semana de haber ido con la Dra. Mizuno, y ahora resulta que estoy en el 8º mes-

Chicas.-Que!-

Amy.-No te preocupes, estas en buenas manos con mi mamá- Y la abraza

Naoki.-Gracias-

Detrás de ellas una mujer aparece.

?.-Según esta pluma, la persona que buscamos puedes ser tú-Señalando a Amy

Lita.-Quien eres?-

?.-Ustedes no interfieran- Lanzándoles descargas que las chicas evitan, Lita carga a Naoki para protegerla. Amy corre alejándose un poco para que así las chicas se puedan transformar.

?.-A donde crees que vas!- Y corre hacia donde va Amy

Lita.-Lo mejor será que te alejes, avísales a los demás-

Naoki.-Si- Y se va en busca de Darien y Serena

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entre Serena y Darien el ambiente se sentía muy triste, a pesar de estar en un lugar tan bello, Serena sentía que era el lugar más feo en el que podía estar; Ninguno de los dos decía algo, tan solo miraban el suelo como si el les fuera a dar las palabras exactas para hablar, la situación le dolía mucho y le desesperaba así que se decidió a romper el silencio.

Serena.-Porque no me lo dijiste?-

Darien voltea a verla.-Nunca me diste oportunidad de decírtelo-

Serena.-Darien yo…-

Darien.-Sabes? si Rini esta aquí, quiere decir que podemos arreglar nuestra situación- Darien mostraba una sonrisa melancólica.

Serena.-Yo…- Cerrando los ojos, conteniendo el dolor que sentía.

De pronto llega Naoki corriendo

Darien.-Naoki!-

Naoki.-Rápido, ayúdenlas, alguien las esta atacando!-

Serena.-Donde están las chicas!-

Naoki la mira.-Están en la zona de Árboles Tropicales-

Serena se va corriendo en dirección a las chicas.

Darien.-Por favor, quédate aquí sin hacer ruido esta bien?-

Naoki.-Si-

Darien se va tras de Serena

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Taiki.-Pequeña, te sientes bien?-

Rini.-Si Taiki, no te preocupes, en las relaciones hay altas y bajas no?-Mintió

Taiki.-Supongo…-

Al voltear en un pasillo se encuentran a Yaten y a Seiya.

Rini se queda petrificada al ver a Seiya en ese estado. –Seiya…-

Seiya voltea a verla y sonríe débilmente.-Pequeña…-

Taiki.-Como esta?-

Yaten niega con la cabeza

De pronto oyen unos gritos

Rini.-Esas son las chicas!-

Seiya.-Serena!- Y se levanta al instante dejando a todos atrás

Taiki.-Seiya, espéranos!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Serena llega transformada en Ángel Sailor Moon y ve que las chicas junto con Tuxedo Mask están combatiendo con Leily.

Leily.-Dejen de molestarme con sus tontos trucos!-

Mars.-No son trucos; Saeta llameante de Marte!-

Leily pone un escudo protector que rechaza el ataque y se los devuelve lastimando a las chicas llegándoles sorpresivamente

Ángel S. Moon.-Chicas!-

.-Estrella de Sailor Maker!-

El ataque es lanzado a Leily quien lo esquiva difícilmente.-Quien es!-

?.-Pasamos por la oscuridad de la noche…-

?.-Y por la atmósfera de este planeta…-

?.-Somos tres estrellas fugaces…-

Fighter.-Soy Salir Star Fighter!-

Maker.-Soy Sailor Star Maker!-

Healer.-Soy Sailor Star Healer!-

Star Lights.- Las Sailor Star Lights… Han llegado!-

Ángel S. Moon.-Sailor Star Lights!-

Kaily.-Leily, deja de jugar, el cristal!-

Leily.-Ya voy!-

Kaily observa a Sailor Moon.-Vaya, así que de nuevo tu hermosa- Mirando a Sailor Moon en forma seductora.

Fighter.-Pero que!- Presenciando la escena

Kaily se acerca a Sailor Moon hasta quedar frente a ella.-Eres muy hermosa, si estuvieras a mi lado serás muy poderosa-

Ángel S. Moon.-Estas bromeando?- Iba a alejarse pero nota que no puede moverse. _.:No puedo moverme :._

Kaily.-Es una lastima- Y le da un beso en la mejilla, para luego alejarse y mirar a Fighter burlonamente.

Fighter.-Lo voy a matar!- Mirando furiosa a Kaily

Ángel S. Moon.-Eh?- Moviéndose y tocándose la mejilla sin entender

Tuxedo Mask.-Sailor Moon, no bajes las guardia!-

S. Chibimoon.-Siempre se distrae!-

Maker.-Es muy peligroso para ti, no lo crees?- Dirigiéndose a Chibimoon

S. Chibimoon.-Yo también soy una sailor scout!-

Kaily.-Leily apresúrate con ese cristal- Y desaparece

Healer.-Cuidado!-

Leily lanza unas esferas que derriban a todas las sailors, menos a una.

Júpiter.-Amy!

Maker la ve débilmente.-Que?-

Leily apunta hacia la pared y de su dedo índice sale un rayo formando una sombra extraña, y comienza a tomar la forma de una figura de cristal que sorpresivamente sale de la pared.-Sombra gris del planeta Djin, trae el cristal de la persona frente a ti!-

La figura toma a Amy por sorpresa abrazándola, para así robarle su aliento.

Maker.-No!- Tratando de pararse.

Venus.-Amy!-

Amy _.:No… puedo… zafarme…:._ Y pierde el conocimiento, segundos después de su garganta puede verse un brillo que va saliendo de su boca.

Tuxedo Mask.-Ah!- viendo que sale de Amy un cristal hermoso color azul.

Leily.-Ah! Ese cristal es muy hermoso, pero no es el que busco…-

Mars.-Maldita!-

Leily.-Bueno, es una lastima, querida sombra puedes absorber la energía de ese cristal si gustas- Y desaparece.

Healer.-Que?-

La sombra comienza a absorber la energía del cristal de Amy quien al absorber su energía va poniéndose pálida.

Ángel S. Moon.-Amy!-

Amy _.:Serena… no puedo responderte… me siento… muy dé…bil…:. Y cierra sus ojos._

Maker.-Estrella de sailor… Maker!-

El ataque le dio de lleno a la sombra tirándola; Maker va en socorro de Amy.

Amy.-M… ma… ker…- Sonriendo

Maker.-Tranquila, estarás bien, hazlo ahora!-

Ángel S. Moon.-Si!- Y mira la sombra que se levantaba poco a poco. –Aura… de ángel… de la princesa… de la Luna!- El ataque va directo a la sombra quien no pudo evitarlo y desaparece haciendo que el cristal de Amy vuelva a ella.

Maker.-Estas bien?-

Amy.-Si… gracias-

Ángel S. Moon.-Que bien!-

Naoki llega corriendo a la escena. –Están bien!-

Venus.-Si Naoki, gracias-

Naoki suspira al ver a Tuxedo Mask y a… -Rini?-

Chibimoon saca la lengua picadamente.- Pues si…-

Naoki.-Vaya eres muy joven para tener esa responsabilidad no lo crees?-

Chibimoon.-Te sorprenderías-

Ángel S. Moon.-Hay que llevar a Amy a un hospital-

Maker la carga. –Yo la llevaré-

Mars.-De acuerdo, nos veremos en el hospital-

Tuxedo Mask.-Sailor Moon…-

Fighter y Sailor Moon voltean a verlo.

Tuxedo Mask.-Tenemos que hablar aún-

Sailor Moon.-Si…-

Después de unos minutos todos se habían quitado su transformación.

Yaten.-Taiki ya habló, dice que su mamá esta atendiéndola-

Mina.-Cielos, debe ser terrible tener que atender a Amy-

Rei.-Si, debe sentirse muy mal-

Naoki.-La Dra. Mizuno es muy buena y compresible, talvez ella prefiere atender a su hija ella misma no? Para saber como va-

Lita.-Si, tienes razón-

Serena.-Chicas, ustedes váyanse con Seiya y Taiki; yo… tengo que hablar aún con Darien y…-

Las chicas la miran y se despiden de ella y de Darien quien estaba al lado de ella.

Rei.-No te preocupes-

Lita.-En el hospital te vemos-

Yaten.-Nos vemos-

Seiya ve a Serena y solo agacha la cabeza al igual que ella.

Rei se acerca a Serena.-Cualquier decisión que tomes, estamos contigo- Susurrándole.

Darien.-Naoki, ve a casa, más al rato llego-

Naoki.-Rini y yo vamos a ir a visitar a Amy al hospital, después iré a casa-

Rini.-Nos vemos-

Darien.-Cuídense-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los chicos iban un poco más adelante que las chicas.

Yaten.-Seiya quieres ir a la casa?-

Seiya.-No, quiero ver como sigue Amy-

Yaten.-Seguro?-

Mina.-Yaten!-

Yaten se espera para que Mina llegue hasta él.

Yaten.-Que pasa Mina?-

Mina.-Como esta?-

Yaten.-Mal, no creí verlo así-

Mina.-Serena también esta destrozada-

Yaten.-Si, lo noté en su mirada-

Seiya _.:Bombon:._

_**--Flash Back--**_

Seiya.-Bombón… te amo

Serena.-Yo… también te amo Seiya…-

_**--Flash Back--**_

Rei.-Seiya, no te sientas así-

Seiya.-Rei, tu crees que Serena vuelva con…-

Rei.-No lo sé Seiya, pero si Serena vuelve con Darien no va a ser por que lo quiere, verdad?-

Seiya se sonroja un poco.-Yo…-

Rei.-Serena es muy noble y siempre piensa en los demás antes que en si misma-

Seiya.-Entonces tu crees que si vuelve con él solo será por ese futuro?-

Rei.-Mucho me temo que si-

Seiya.-Y yo…?-

Rei lo ve triste, Seiya se veía devastado.

Yaten.-Mina, por que tratas a esa tal Naoki con mucha confianza?-

Mina.-No lo sé, siento que ella no tiene la culpa, además ella es una buena persona-

Yaten.-Pues yo no confió mucho en ella-

Mina.-Tienes que darle la oportunidad, recuerda lo que pasó con serena-

Yaten.-Pues si pero…-

Mina.-Pero nada, como lo sabrás si no haces un esfuerzo, la gente de la tierra es muy buena-

Naoki.-Creen que Serena me guarde algún rencor?-

Lita.-Claro que no-

Rini.-Serena es muy buena-

Naoki.-Pero ese malentendido, le ha costado mucho dolor-

Lita.-Bueno…- Saliéndole una gota en la cabeza.

Rini.-Serena siempre perdona todo, en su corazón no hay espacio para los rencores-

Naoki sonríe

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Darien.-Serena que dices?-

Serena.-Que… tienes… razón…-

Darien la abraza. –No te preocupes todo estará bien- Aunque ni el mismo tenía la certeza de que era lo correcto.

Serena.-Si…- Sin desearlo una lágrima cae de sus mejillas, antes de que Darien la viera se seca la lágrima despistadamente.

Serena.-Y… Naoki imagino que seguirá viviendo contigo-

Darien.-Naoki es una amiga que he tenido desde niño, ahora que fui a Estados Unidos y la encontré de nuevo algo le pasó, su embarazo es muy extraño no tiene ni dos meses y ya va a nacer su hijo-

Serena.-Que?-

Darien.-Si, lo mismo pensé yo, ella estuvo muy alejada de sus padres desde que era muy pequeña, supo salir adelante por si misma y cuando pasó esto, yo quise ayudarla-

Serena sonríe.-Eres muy bueno, que bien que la hayas ayudado-

Darien.-Pero más me preocupa lo que vaya a pasar cuando su hijo nazca-

Serena.-Ya pensaremos en algo-

Darien.-Tu… seguirás en casa de…-

Serena.-Por lo pronto seguiré en la casa de los chicos, después conseguiré un departamento-

Darien.-Y tus padres, No piensas decirles nada?-

Serena.-No quiero exponerlos a algún peligro así que hasta no acabar con este enemigo, no los veré-

Darien.-De acuerdo-

Serena.-Bueno que te parece si vamos con Amy?-

Darien.-Si me parece bien-

Continuará…

Un capitulo muy triste para Seiya y para Serena y por que no decirlo? Para el mismo Darien también ya que sus sentimientos están tan confundidos.

Si tienen algún comentario positivo o negativo no hay ningún problema, bienvenidos todos y ya saben como, dejándome un review!

&& Ayde &&


	19. Por mucho que me duela, no puedo

**Desde que se fue**

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que salen en sailor moon me pertenecen, aunque ganas no me faltan de que Seiya sea mío (Y creo que de la mayoría de las lectoras de por aqui, je, je, je, je)

Autor: Aydé

Capitulo 19

-Por mucho que me duela, no puedo… –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Taiki esperaba en el pasillo del hospital

Taiki.-Pobre señora Mizuno-

_**--Flash Back--**_

Taiki llega con Amy en los brazos.-Rápido un doctor!-

Dra. Mizuno.-Por dios, Amy que te paso!- Alarmándose de ver a su hija en ese estado. –Rápido una camilla! Mi chiquita…-

Taiki.-Sufrió una…- Ayudando a recostar a Amy en la camilla

Dra. Mizuno.-Después hablamos- Y se la llevan a urgencias.

**_--Flash Back--_**

La mamá de Amy sale del cuarto.

Taiki.-Como esta?-

Dra. Mizuno.-Esta estable, parece ser que solo le quitaron su energía, ahora esta descansando-

Taiki.-Que alivio!- Suspirando

Dra. Mizuno.-Taiki, que esta pasando, es un enemigo verdad?-

Taiki.-Si, trató de quitarle su cristal de vida, ellos buscan un cristal Pilar, pero aun no sabemos que es, ni quien lo tiene-

Dra. Mizuno.-Imagino que las chicas se quedaron-

Taiki.-Si, pero no tardan en llegar-

En eso las chicas entran.

Rei-Que pasó como esta Amy?-

Lita.-Esta mejor?

Taiki.-Tranquilas, esta mejor-

Naoki.-Que bueno!-

Dra. Mizuno.-Naoki, no me digas que tu también estabas ahí!-

Naoki.-Em… bueno yo…-

Dra. Naoki.-Tienes que tener cuidado, pronto te aliviarás y no quiero que tengas problemas en el parto-

Naoki.-N-no…-

Rini.-Ya lo ves Naoki?- Iniciando una pelea

Naoki.-Pero si tú fuiste quien dijo que fuéramos al invernadero-

Rini ¬¬U .-Pero… tu me seguiste- Cruzándose de brazos

Lita.-Oigan, no les recuerda a alguien?-

Naoki.-Rini!-

Las chicas ríen

Serena.-Y de que se ríen?-

Todos voltean y ven a Serena llegar con Darien.

Seiya los veía fijamente.

Dra. Mizuno.-Hola Serena, Darien te acabas de ir y ya regresaste-

Serena.-Dra. Como esta Amy?-

Dra. Mizuno.-Esta bien, no te preocupes-

Darien.-Podemos verla?-

Dra. Mizuno.-Aun esta sedada, así que aunque entraran no serviría de mucho, lo más probable es que despierte hasta mañana por la mañana-

Lita.-Entonces, vendremos mañana-

Mina.-Si, será lo mejor-

Dra. Mizuno.-Bueno, yo los dejo chicos-

Darien.-Será mejor que nos vayamos- Diciéndole a Naoki. –Serena quieres que te acompañé a tu casa?-

Seiya voltea de inmediato a ver a Serena.

Serena.-No, estaré bien, nos vemos-

Naoki.-Pequeña te quedas?-

Rini.-No, iré con ustedes, nos vemos chicas!-

Chicas.-Adiós Rini-

Darien.-Bien…- Se despide de todos con la mirada y se va con Naoki y Rini.

Rei miraba a Serena y a Seiya, ambos tenían la mirada afligida. –Chicas, por que no nos vamos?-

Lita.-Tienes razón…-

Yaten.-Nosotros también ya nos vamos-

Mina.-Claro!- Y lo toma del brazo. –Yaten tu tienes una cita conmigo-

Yaten.-Como puedes pensar en eso ahora?- Con una gota en la cabeza

Mina.-Pues claro!- Y se lo lleva a rastras.

Taiki.-Yo me quedaré aquí-

Seiya.-Esta bien-

Rei.-Bueno Lita, vamonos-

Serena.-Seiya… puedo?-

Seiya.-Claro, vamonos a casa…-

Serena y Seiya se van mientras las chicas se quedan atrás junto con Taiki.

Rei.-Pobre Seiya, si no me equivoco…-

Lita.-Ya lo sé-

Taiki.-No me digan, volvió con Darien por el futuro que tienen cierto?-

Rei.-Si, Serena es capaz de sacrificar su felicidad a sacrificar a los demás y sobre todo a Rini-

Serena se sube al carro de Seiya y se van al departamento, en el camino nadie hablo.

Serena miraba por la ventana _.:Dios yo tuve la culpa… me enamoré de Seiya y…:._

Seiya tenía la mirada al frente, en su cara se notaba lo enfadado que estaba _.:Sé que volvió con él, lo puedo sentir… maldición! Porque tienen que ser las cosas así! Por que:._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Departamento de Darien

Naoki.-Que bien se siente estar en casa!- Decía sentándose en el sillón

Darien.-Te cansaste mucho?-

Naoki.-Solo un poco, sabes? Me hubiera gustado disfrutar más mi embarazo-

Darien.-Que acaso no lo disfrutas?- Sentándose al lado de ella

Naoki.-No me malinterpretes, es solo que me hubiera gustado que durara los 9 meses-

Darien.-Pues yo lo estoy disfrutando mucho-

Naoki sonríe. –Ah! Una patada-

Darien.-De verdad?- Emocionado

Naoki.-Si, quieres…?- Mirándolo

Darien.-Puedo…?- Acercando su mano al vientre

Naoki.-Claro!- Toma su mano y lo acomoda en su vientre

Darien _.:Es tan cálida su mano… como desearía… que me vieras de otra forma…:._

Naoki ve que Darien la mira. –Que pasa?-

Darien.-Eh?- _.:Pero que estoy pensando:._ –Nada, no me hagas caso-

Naoki.-Y… como te fue con… Serena?-

Darien quita su mano del vientre de Naoki y se pone serio. –Arreglamos el malentendido-

Naoki.-Y…?-

Darien.-Y…?- Sin entender

Naoki.-Darien, no pareces feliz, que acaso eso no era lo que querías?-

Rini se acerca a ellos para oír que decían, escondiéndose detrás de la puerta.

Naoki.-Darien, no me has respondido-

Darien.-Yo… no sé… algo me pasa que no puedo explicarlo-

Naoki.-Darien… siempre contarás conmigo-

Darien.-Eso ya lo sé… es solo que… al imaginar mi futuro no me veo al lado de Serena…-

Naoki.-Eso es muy grave-

Darien.-Ya lo sé, ya sé que tengo que definir bien mis sentimientos pero…-

Naoki lo abraza inesperadamente. –Darien, no te confundas, tienes que ver con claridad sino le harás daño a muchas personas-

Darien la abraza también. –Naoki…-

Los dos se miran a los ojos frente a frente y si darse cuenta se acercaban cada vez más y más.

Naoki.-Darien… yo…-

Darien.-Naoki…- podía sentir la respiración de Naoki, eso le daba un gran placer, su cuerpo temblaba y sin aguantar más la besa apasionadamente.

Rini _.:Creo… que mejor me voy…:._ Decía afligida mientras salía del departamento silenciosamente

Naoki.-No!- Apartándose de Darien. –Esto no debió pasar!-

Darien.-Lo siento, yo… lo lamento…- Disculpándose

Naoki.-Esta bien, fue un error…- Tratando de tranquilizarse

Darien.-Iré a ver a Rini- Y se levanta

Naoki se queda en el sillón. –Esto… no debió pasar… pero… desde hace tiempo que… lo deseaba…-

Darien.-Rini!- Buscando por todo el departamento, y ve un recado en la mesa de la cocina.

_Darien:_

_Fui a pasear por ahí, tengo ganas de pasear por todo Tokio, no te preocupes por mi, volveré después para dormir de nuevo con ustedes si no tienen algún inconveniente._

_Aun así, regresaré al departamento._

_Se despide Rini._

Darien.-Parece que salió- Mira hacía la sala y ve que Naoki aún estaba ahí. _.:No puedo creer lo que hice… no se si sentirme bien, o mal…:._ .

Camina hacia ella –Naoki iré al hospital a arreglar unas cosas antes de volver a trabajar-

Naoki.-Si, esta bien, y Rini?-

Darien.-Salio, pero regresa luego-

Naoki.-Esta bien-

Darien.-Cuídate…- Y sale del departamento

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el escondite del enemigo

Leily.-Pero que rayos te pasó?-

Reily.-De que hablan?-

Leily.-Kaily, no sé de que lado estas?-

Reily.-Explíquenme!-

Kaily.-Nada, es solo que no podía dejar de admirar la belleza de Sailor Moon eso es todo-

Leily.-Eso no es verdad! La besaste!-

Reily.-De verdad?- Sorprendido

Kaily.-Solo la besé en la mejilla, su belleza es…- Tratando de encontrar palabras. –Impresionante, yo me quedaré con ella ya verás- Y sale de la habitación.

Reily.-No puedo creerlo! Riéndose

Leily.-No le hallo la gracia-

Reily.-No te pongas celosa, Leily, Kaily tiene toda la libertad del mundo para enamorarse de quien quiera-

Leily.-Pues claro que no, él no puede enamorarse!-

Reily se sorprende. –Sabes? A veces creo que lo quieres más que a un hermano-

Leily voltea la mirada. –NO digas estupideces!-

Reily.-De verdad?- Haciéndola enojar

Leily.-Lo que deberías de hacer es buscar otra victima que en verdad tenga el cristal ya que la que nos diste no lo tenia!- Y se va rápidamente evitando el interrogatorio de Reily.

Leily se encontraba en otra sección alejada de todos.

Leily.-Tonto Reily! Como puede interesarme Kaily?-

_**--Flash Back--**_

Kaily observa a Sailor Moon.-Vaya, así que de nuevo tu hermosa- Mirando a Sailor Moon en forma seductora.

Fighter.-Eh?- Presenciando la escena

Kaily se acerca a Sailor Moon hasta quedar frente a ella.-Eres muy hermosa, si estuvieras a mi lado serás muy poderosa-

Ángel S. Moon.-Estas bromeando?- Iba a alejarse pero nota que no puede moverse. _.:No puedo moverme :._

Kaily.-Es una lastima- Y le da un beso en la mejilla.

_**--Flash Back--**_

Leily aprieta las manos y comienza a llorar

Leily.-Esto… no… puede estar pasándome…- Y golpea la pared –Pero jamás logrará ser feliz, aunque tenga que matar a sailor moon lo haré-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Seiya y Serena llegan al departamento

Ella se sienta en el sillón mientras que Seiya se recarga a la pared frente a ella.

Seiya.-Y bien, de que quieres hablar?-

Serena.-Seiya… bueno… yo quiero…- No hallaba las palabras, que persona puede hallar las palabras adecuadas para decirle a la persona que más amas que ya no pueden estar juntos?

Seiya.-No hace falta que me lo digas- Con la mirada en el suelo.

Serena.-Eh?- Volteando a verlo.

Seiya.-Ya lo presentía Bombón, perdón, Serena- Viéndola con una sonrisa débil

Serena.-Yo… en realidad…- Tratando de explicarle

Seiya.-No me digas nada, es mejor así; quise vivir el mejor de los sueños y era obvio que fue demasiado bueno para ser verdad-

Lagrimas recorrían las mejillas de Serena, tenía un nudo en la garganta que no la dejaba hablar.

Seiya.-Sabes? Para mi fue el mejor regalo que pudiste darme, no sabes como disfrute cada palabra tuya, cada caricia… siempre lo llevaré en mi corazón-

Serena.-Perdóname…-

Seiya.-No tengo nada que perdonarte, me hiciste el hombre más feliz del mundo, de todo el universo bombón, nunca olvidaré esto…-

Serena se levanta y camina hacía él. –Yo… sabes que tengo… un futuro…-

Seiya.-Ya lo sé, un futuro que cumplir… y eres ta noble y buena que arriesgas tu propia felicidad por los demás Serena y si decidiste esto yo… lo aceptaré-

Serena.-Seiya!- Y lo abraza.

Seiya _.:Bombón, por que nos pasa esto:. _Pensaba mientras olía su cabello

Serena.-Perdóname no podremos… estar juntos…- Se abrazaba más al pecho de Seiya para sentirse bien, esa calidez que siempre sentía al estar con él la hacia sentirse protegida y sobretodo amada.

Seiya.-Ya lo sé…-

Serena.-Pero… todo lo que te dije… fue verdad…-

Seiya.-Bombón!- Y la abraza con desesperación, de sus ojos las lagrimas ya no podían aguardar más. –Te amo, te amo tanto… y me muero… me muero por que no estarás conmigo, me muero por que él será quien realice tu sueño, tu sueño que tantas veces imaginé que sería conmigo… imaginé tantas cosas para nosotros y ahora…-

Serena.-Seiya…- Lloraba tanto, los dos sin ninguna vergüenza demostraban el dolor que sentían en sus corazones, los dos estaban destrozados y no había manera de consolarse.

Seiya.-Siempre te amaré…- Y la mira dulcemente, para después abrazarla de nuevo y aferrándose a su cuerpo.- Dios no puedo… no quiero dejarte ir… no puedo dejar que te vayas con él sin amarlo-Desesperado la besa, en ese beso siente toda el amor que Serena sentía por él _.:Si no lo hago ahora… jamás lo haré:._ Al poco tiempo se aparta de ella y sale del departamento bruscamente.

Serena se tira en el suelo llorando y abrazándose así misma. –Seiya…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mina.-Yaten, vamos ahí- Señalando una cabina de fotos

Yaten.-No entiendo como puedes estar aquí cuando Serena y Seiya están sufriendo-

Mina.-Yaten, Serena y Seiya tenían que hablar, ellos necesitan arreglar sus cosas, y el que este ahí no iba a ayudar en nada-

Yaten.-Pero…-

Mina.-Yaten, yo quería tanto como tu que Serena se diera esta oportunidad, pero a veces las cosas no salen como uno quiere-

Yaten.-Mina…-

Mina.-Yo sé como se siente Seiya, renunciar a la persona que amas para verla feliz es muy doloroso…- Decía mientras los ojos se le cristalizaban.

Yaten.-Mina yo no sabía…-

Mina.-No importa, es cierto que Armand fue la persona que más quise en el mundo, pero… no fue correspondido-

Yaten.-Pero no te pongas triste, si quieres vamos a donde tu querías-

Mina.-Lo de Armand ya lo superé…; así que vamos ahí!- Cambiando por completo el tema.

A Yaten le sale una gota en la cabeza y camina hacia allá resignado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Taiki se encontraba en la sala de espera, realmente se preocupaba por aquella chica de cabellos azules, más en su interior no sabía a que se debía. _:Me preocupa demasiado Mizuno… pero, por que? En mi interior hay algo que no logro descifrar…-_

En ese momento un chico de cabellos cafés entra corriendo.

?.-Disculpe la señorita Mizuno!- Diciéndole a la de recepción.

Recepcionista.-Si, permítame-

En eso la mamá de Amy pasa por ahí-

?.-Ah, señora, donde esta Amy!-

Taiki lo mira sin entender _.:Quien es este chico:._

Dra. Mizuno.-Ah! Como estas, hace mucho que no veías a Amy-

?.-Si, pero quiero saber como esta-

Dra. Mizuno.-Ella esta bien, no te preocupes por ella, ahora esta descansando-

?.-Puedo verla?-

La mamá de Amy voltea con Taiki haciendo que el joven también volteara. –Tendrás que hacer fila, ese muchacho de ahí esta aquí desde que la trajeron-

?.-Ya veo- Y se acerca a él.

Dra. Mizuno.-Bueno te dejo, estas en buenas manos-

?.-Increíble, no puedo creer que seas tú-

Taiki arquea la ceja. –A que te refieres?- _.:Talvez ya me reconoció y quedrá un_ _autógrafo_. –Si quieres un autógrafo déjame decirte que no es el momen…-

?.-No, tú eres Sailor Star Maker-

Taiki.-Que?-

?.-Si, eres tú; lo que quiere decir que Healer y Fighter están también aquí- Decía pensando

Taiki.-Un momento, como sabes tanto de nosotros-

?.-Que acaso no lo sabes? esta corriendo en la Internet- Decía despreocupado.

Taiki.-Que!-

Continuará…

Snif, snif, snif, pobre Seiya! Tanto que espero por Serena y no puede estar junto a ella.


	20. Cosas del pasado

**Desde que se fue**

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que salen en sailor moon me pertenecen, aunque ganas no me faltan de que Seiya sea mío (Y creo que de la mayoría de las lectoras de por aqui, je, je, je, je)

Autor: Aydé

Capitulo 20

-Cosas del pasado –

Una niña de cabellos rosados caminaba por las calles de Tokio muy pensativa.

Rini.-Tengo que pensar muy bien lo que voy a hacer, si no de nada habrá servido venir aquí; Mamá…- Sus ojos se comienzan a cristalizar. –Aun lo recuerdo…-

**_--Flash Back--_**

-Tenía como unos 6 años y tú caíste enferma, nadie me dejaba verte, decían que estabas muy cansada y que dormías todo el día-

La Reina Serenity se encontraba en su cama recostada, su cabello suelto la hacía verse realmente hermosa, aunque su cara estaba pálida y sin vida.

-En una ocasión entré a tu habitación cuando Uranus salió, por más que traté de hablarte no respondías-

P. Dama.-Mamá, por que no me hablas? Que acaso estas enojada conmigo?-

Reina Serenity.-Seiya…- Susurraste entre delirios.

P. Dama.-Eh?-

En eso Uranus entró, pero no me importó

Uranus.-Pequeña Dama que haces aquí!- Sorprendiéndose.

P. Dama.-Ella me habló!-

Uranus.-Que dices? Que te dijo, que fue lo que dijo?-

P. Dama.-Tan solo dijo el nombre de Seiya-

Uranus.-Estas… segura?- Decía consternada.

P. Dama.-Si, Ruka por que mi mamá dijo eso, quien es Seiya?-

Uranus la ve con ternura.-Él es una persona muy estimada por todos, y tu mamá… quiere verlo- Viendo a la Reina.

P. Dama.-Pues hay que hablarle, tal vez él pueda ayudarla a sanar-

Uranus.-Eso… no sé si sea posible…-

P. dama.-Pero y por que?-

Uranus.-Pequeña Dama, ve con Neptune y dile que venga-

P. Dama.-Si!-

Corrí por los pasillos en busca de Neptune hasta que finalmente la encontré.

P. Dama.-Neptune!-

Neptune.-Pequeña Dama, que ocurre por que gritas?-

P. Dama.-Mi mamá… Ruka…- Decía agitada.

Neptune.-No te entiendo nada, mejor respira hondo y tranquilízate un momento-

Respiré hondo como me había dicho Neptune y me tranquilicé

Neptune.-Ahora si, dime que pasa?-

P. Dama.-Mi mamá habló, y Ruka dijo que viniera por ti-

Neptune.-Oh por dios!- Decía contenta

P. Dama.-Pero… después comenzó a decir cosas… muy extrañas que no entendí…-

Neptune.-Tal vez esta delirando- Con un dedo en la barbilla y pensando.

P. Dama.-Si, eso dijo Ruka-

Neptune.-Ahora no esta el rey… Pequeña Dama ve y reúne a todas las sailors en la sala central-

P. Dama.-Pero…-

Neptune.-Después verás a tu mamá- Y se va

Uranus.-Tal vez él te ayude un poco cabeza de bombón…-

Neptune.-Que pasa?-

Uranus.-La reina quiere verlo-

Neptune.-Pero… eso no…-

Uranus.-Me importa muy poco si al rey le molesta, mi cabeza de bombón esta muy mal y él ni siquiera esta aquí-

Neptune.-Te entiendo-

Uranus le sonríe.

Neptune.-Entonces ya sé que debo hacer- Y sale de la habitación

Reina Serenity.-No… Seiya… lo prometiste… perdóname… fue muy bello…-

Uranus.-Tranquila…- Y le pasa un trapo mojado por la frente.

Mars.-La pequeña Dama dijo que querías vernos-

Uranus.-Si, ahora voy-

Venus.-Y dinos pequeña Dama, para que nos buscará Uranus?-

P. Dama.-Tiene que ver con mi mamá-

Mercury.-Espero que sea una buena noticia-

Júpiter.-Ya no puedo esperar a que Serena se reponga y le haga un delicioso pastel-

Venus.-Júpiter-

Júpiter.-Lo siento, la Reina- Con una gota en la cabeza.

Plut.-Que ha pasado?-

P. Dama.-Plut! Hotaru!- Corriendo a saludarlas.

Saturn.-Hola pequeña Dama!-

Plut.-Nos alegra mucho que estés bien-

Mercury.-Aun no sabemos para que nos mando llamar Uranus-

Mars-Ya estamos aquí-

Venus.-De que querías hablarnos Uranus?-

Uranus.-La reina Serenity ha reaccionado-

Saturn.-Ah, Que bien!-

Mercury.-Me alegra mucho escuchar eso-

Júpiter.-Ahora si le haré ese delicioso pastel-

P. Dama.-Júpiter, a mi también podrías hacerme uno?- Con las mejillas rosadas.

Júpiter.-Claro que si!-

P. Dama.-Viva!- Y comienza a saltar provocando la risa de las sailors

Uranus.-Pero…-

P. Dama.-Eh?-

Uranus.-No esta del todo bien, ella esta delirando…-

Mercury.-Se puede decir que al menos ya pasó lo malo-

Venus.-Pero si La Reina no reacciona, puede ponerse muy grave-

Mars.-Venus!- Dándole un codazo

Venus.-Que pasa?-

Mars le hace una seña con los ojos y señala a la pequeña dama.

Venus.-Ah… pero… eso no va a pasar, y lo verás- Le dice a la pequeña.

Uranus.-Claro que no si yo puedo ayudarle-

Plut.-Que piensas hacer?-

Uranus.-Yo le ayudaré un poco-

Saturn.-No me digas que…?-

En eso entra Neptune con un joven.

?.-Yo también quiero ayudar-

Las sailor voltean.

Mars.-Ah imposible!-

Júpiter.-De verdad eres tu?-

Mercury.-Rey…-

Y hacen una reverencia todas las sailors.

P. Dama.-Eh?-

Neptune.-Fui lo más rápido posible-

Uranus.-Sígueme por aquí- señalándole el camino.

?.-No te preocupes, ya me sé el camino- Sonriéndole

Saturn.-Pero y… si se entera el Rey…?-

Neptune.-Si se entera no nos importa, ustedes si quieren, digan que no sabían nada-

Dándoles la espalda.

Mercury.-Por supuesto que no-

Neptune.-Eh?-

Júpiter.-Lo que más nos interesa es la estabilidad de la Reina-

Mars.-Si el Rey no aprueba esto ya no podrá hacer nada-

Venus.-Así, es!-

Neptune.-Bien, entonces- Sonriéndoles.

En la habitación de la Reina.

?.-Vamos que te pasa? tu no eres de las personas débiles-

Uranus.-Pequeña Dama, serás mejor que salg…-

Reina Serenity.-S… Seiya…-

Uranus.-Ah!- Olvidándose por completo de la pequeña.

P. Dama.-Mamá…-

Seiya.-Así es bombón- Sonriéndole.

Reina Serenity.-Q… que haces… aquí?-

Seiya.-Bueno, alguien me dijo que estabas un poco enferma-

La Reina Serenity sonríe.-Esa debió ser Ruka…-

Uranus.-Tan bien me conoces?-

Reina Serenity.-Por supuesto…-

Seiya.-Bueno, ya que estas mejor se tiene que levantar mi Reina para atender a su invitado, o lo dejarás sin atenciones?-

La Reina ríe.-Nunca me lo perdonarías, no es así?-

Las sailors escuchaban en el marco de la puerta.

Venus.-No es justo que solo Uranus pueda estar presente-

Saturn.-Venus!-

Venus.-Que?-

Plut.-No nos dejas escuchar-

A Mercury, Mars, Júpiter y a Venus les sale una gota en la cabeza.

La reina se trata de parar, pero Uranus la detiene.

Uranus.-Kou esto es muy precipitado, hace semanas que no reaccionaba!-

Seiya.-Tranquila Ruka- De su mano saca un frasco de cristal con un líquido transparente. –Bébelo, te hará bien…-

Uranus la ve un poco desconfiada.

La Reina se lo toma lentamente

Uranus.-Que le estas dando Kou?-

Seiya.-Ruka, confía en mi, cuando te he quedado mal?-

El rostro de la Reina va cambiando y pronto ya no tiene esa palidez dejadola radiante.

Seiya.-Así es como me gusta verte-

Reina Serenity.-Sabe tan bien, ojala en mi reino hubiera también un lago con agua Myaar- Diciendo completamente recuperada.

Seiya sonríe mientras que Uranus se queda con la boca abierta. –Pero recuerda que tan solo sirve para llenarte de energía, oíste?- Poniendo su dedo en la nariz de ella.

Reina Serenity.-Si- Sonrojándose por completo.

P. Dama.-Mami!- Decía tratando de subirse a la cama

Reina Serenity.-Pequeña Dama que haces aquí?- Y la ayuda a subir a la cama.

P. Dama.-Me alegra verte!-

Reina Serenity.-Me alegro de verte también!-

Seiya ve la escena enternecido

Venus.-Creo que las cosas ya mejoraron- Decía aún con la oreja en la puerta.

Neptune.-Eso parece, la voz de la reina se escucha mejor- Ahora era Neptune quien se les había unido.

Saturn.-Que bueno!-

Mars.-Ya era hora-

?.-Ya era hora de que? Y por que están ahí?-

Las sailors se quedaron heladas al oír esa voz, lentamente se paran frente a la persona que les hablo.

?.-Y bien?-

Plut.-Mi rey- Haciendo una reverencia

Rey Endimión.-Y Serenity donde esta?-

Júpiter.-Ella esta…-

Venus.-En el Jardín!-

Saturn.-En la cocina!-

Las dos sailors dijeron al mismo tiempo, causando la desconfianza del rey.

Rey Endimión.-Que tratan de ocultarme?- Con cara de desconfianza

Mars se pone en la puerta despistadamente junto con Neptune

Mars.-Nada rey, que le ocultaríamos?-

Rey Endimión.-Eso quisiera saber yo-

De pronto oye la voz de la pequeña Dama.

P. Dama.-Mami creí que nunca abrirías los ojos…- Decía triste

Uranus.-No digas eso, gracias a ti despertó- Mirando a Seiya y a la reina Serenity

Rey Endimión.-Como que estaba enferma?- Y sin más ni más entra a la habitación. –Serenity como que estas…- Y ve a Serenity recostada en la cama con la pequeña dama cargada y Seiya a un lado de ellas, Uranus estaba un poco alejada.

Reina Serenity.-Endimión…-

P. Dama.-Papi!-

Seiya se encorva y ve fijamente al Rey.

Rey Endimión.-Que… significa esto?- Con la voz suave ya que la pequeña aun estaba ahí

Uranus.-Rey esta fue mi idea-

Serenity.-Ruka!-

Rey Endimión.-Uranus quieres por favor llevarte a la pequeña dama a su habitación-

P. Dama.-No papi, yo quiero quedarme con mi mami y con él- Señalando a Seiya

Rey Endimión.-Pequeña Dama, ahora papi quiere hablar con ellos, después hablarás tu, si?-

P. Dama.-Esta bien- Y Uranus la carga para llevarla a su cuarto

Neptune.-Que pasó?-

Uranus baja a la pequeña. –Ve a tu cuarto pequeña-

P. Dama.-Pero…-

Venus.-Oigan ya están hablando-

Y de nuevo las sailors se pegan a la puerta pero esta vez Uranus las imita.

Serenity.-Endimión yo…-

Rey Endimión.-Serenity que significa esto?-

Seiya.-Oye Endimión yo puedo explicarte…-

Rey Endimión.-Es que no es posible! Y enfrente de tu hija-

Serenity.-No es lo que piensas!-

Rey Endimión.-Que les quede bien claro esto: No pienso soportar esta situación, yo se que es más fuerte lo que sienten, pero no permitiré que la pequeña dama vea esto!-

Seiya.-No hicimos nada malo-

Rey Endimión.-Seiya yo te debo mucho, pero esto lo hago por mi hija-

Serenity.-Endimión no!-

Rey Endimión.-Desde este día, no quiero que vengas más a este castillo-

Seiya.-No puedes hacer esto!-

Serenity.-Por favor…-

Rey Endimión.-Serenity tu decides, si no estas de acuerdo te vas con él, pero no verás a la pequeña Dama-

Serenity.-NO, es mi hija también!-

Seiya.-No es justo!-

Rey Endimión.-Tu decides!-

Serenity.-Yo…-

Seiya.-No…-

Serenity.-Eh?-

Seiya.-Yo me voy…-

Rey Endimión.-Sabía que entenderías- Mirándolo agradecido, no era que no quisiera verlo, pero lo que no permitiría es que su hija se enterara del amor que sentían los dos.

Seiya ve a la reina.-Bombón yo no puedo causarte el dolor de no ver a tu hija…-

Serenity lloraba.-Perdóname…-

Seiya intenta acocarse a ella, y ve a Endimión quien se hace a un lado dándoles permiso de despedirse. –No llores…-

Serenity.-Es que… yo…-

Seiya.-A decir verdad entiendo a Endimión, el solo quiere proteger a su hija-

Serenity.-Siempre te voy amar…-

Seiya.-Yo también…-

Y le da un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Serenity.-Adiós…-

Seiya.-Nos veremos bombón…-

Rey Endimión.-Ya es hora-

Seiya.-Si…- Y antes de convertirse en una estrella le da a la reina el mismo frasco que tenía el agua Myaar. –Necesitaré dejarte tu medicina; al momento en que se te acabé solo deja caer una lagrima tuya y esta se rellenará…- Y desaparece convirtiéndose n una estrella fugaz.

Serenity.-Ya estarás contento!- Reclamándole

Rey Endimión.-Es que acaso estás loca! Como se te ocurrió que viniera? Tu y yo tenemos un trato, y no lo cumples!-

Serenity.-Es injusto!- Y comienza a llorar.

El Rey se acerca a ella y la abraza consolándola. –Tu sabes que es difícil, yo te di la opción Sere, pero tu no quisiste… a mi también me duele, pero hay alguien que se merece todo ese sacrificio…-

La reina se queda pensando por unos minutos.

Serenity.-Tienes razón-

Rey Endimión.-Vamos, hay que darle las buenas noches a nuestra pequeña-

Serenity.-Si, adelántate tú, no quiero que me vea así, ahora voy-

Rey Endimión.-Esta bien- Y da unos pasos hacia la puerta.

Uranus.-Huy! Pequeña Dama vamos a tu habitación- Y se la lleva casi a rastras

Las otras sailors se quitan de la puerta y comienzan a irse disimuladamente.

Rey Endimión.-Y ustedes escucharon todo?- Deteniéndolas

Mars.-Claro que no! Como crees?-

Venus.-Pero seguro que ya no le mandaremos hablar a Seiya-

Júpiter.-Venus!-

A todos les sale una gota en la cabeza.

Neptune.-Rey, puedo preguntarle algo?-

Rey Endimión.-Adelante-

Neptune.-Por que se molesta si la reina estuvo varias semanas enferma y el único que pudo hacerla despertar fue él?-

Rey Endimión.-Por que ya lo escuchaste Neptune, la pequeña Dama se confunde y eso no quiero que pase. Es difícil para todos, yo la entiendo como no tienes idea, ella tiene la posibilidad de ser feliz y a mi me hubiera gustado aunque fuera saber que ella esta viva, pero no fue así; Ella acepto estar a mi lado para ver crecer a la pequeña y renuncio a él… no fue decisión mía-

Neptune.-Lo siento…-

Rey Endimión.-No, esta bien; yo entiendo que ustedes son las guardianas de Serenity y por lo mismo se preocupan por ella, a pesar de lo que pasó estoy muy agradecido con ustedes ya que si él no hubiera llegado, yo no hubiera podido hacer nada para ayudarla-

El rey va hacía la habitación de la pequeña Dama

Mercury.-Pobres, jamás imaginé que fuera a ser así Tokio de Cristal-

Venus.-A que te refieres Amy?-

Mars.-A que los reyes serían tan infelices-

Júpiter.-Ahora recuerdo que cuando peleamos con Wiseman, el rey Endimión de ese siglo tenía la mirada triste-

Plut.-Eso es por que los reyes sufrían por la misma causa que ahora-

Saturn.-Pero el rey de ese siglo les mintió, tal vez si no les hubiera mentido ahora sería diferente-

Neptune.-No, ellos tenían que estar juntos, en esa época la reina y el rey habían terminado su relación, en ese momento la reina entró en una gran depresión y sus fuerzas no eran muy fuertes para acabar con el enemigo, incluso tuvieron la ayuda de la pequeña dama-

Júpiter.-Es verdad-

Serenity.-Pero ya no se preocupen, ya estoy bien-

Mars.- Serena!- Y llega Uranus

Uranus.-Cabeza de bombón- Abrazándola

Serenity.-Endimión esta con la pequeña Dama?-

Uranus.-Si, de ahí vengo-

Serenity.-Iré con ellos- Y va camino a la habitaron de la pequeña Dama

Rey Endimión.-Así, que te portaste bien-

Pequeña Dama.-Si, solo que me sentía muy triste por que mi mamá ya no jugaba conmigo por que estaba enferma, no abría los ojos-

Serenity.-Pero ya estoy bien- Entrando a la habitación

Pequeña Dama.-Fue por que vino ese señor verdad mami?-

El rey mira a Serenity

Serenity.-Si mi amor, él es un gran doctor y adivina que?-

Pequeña Dama.-Que?-

Serenity.-Me dejó un medicamento para que ya no me sintiera mal y pudiera jugar contigo todo el tiempo que quieras!-

Pequeña Dama.-De verdad?-

Serenity.-Si-

Pequeña Dama.-Que bueno es ese doctor; y como se llamaba?-

La reina se queda callada, no sabía que contestarle a la niña

Rey Endimión.-Duérmete, mira tu mami ya lo olvidó-

Pequeña Dama.-Mami se te olvidó como se llamaba?- Decía riéndose

Serenity.-Así es hija… lo… olvidé…-

La pequeña toma la mano del rey y de la reina y se recuesta. –Los quiero mucho-

Rey Endimión.-Nosotros también-

Y así la pequeña se duerme

_**--Flash Back--**_

Rini.-En ese momento no creí que fuera grave, pero ahora que conozco la verdad sé lo mucho que sufriste-

?.-Pequeña Dama, que haces por aquí?-

Rini.-Plut!-

Setsuna.-Que es lo que te preocupa?-

Rini.-Las cosas que viví en el pasado, en realidad, es que… me duele todo lo que esta pasando…-

Setsuna.-Pequeña, estas cosas son las que te hacen más fuerte, las que te hacen crecer-

Rini comienza a llorar. –Es que… que pasa si no logro ayudar a las personas que quiero?-

Setsuna.-Si quieres hacerlo, lo lograrás, todo es cuestión de que confíes en ti misma-

Rini.-Plut, como podré saber cuando es el momento para decirles la verdad?-

Setsuna.-Tal vez tú serás también una de las personas que reciban una sorpresa-

Rin.-A que te refieres Plut?-

Setsuna.-Con el tiempo, lo descubrirás-

Rini se queda pensando


	21. Confrontaciones

**Desde que se fue**

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que salen en sailor moon me pertenecen, aunque ganas no me faltan de que Seiya sea mío (Y creo que de la mayoría de las lectoras de por aqui, je, je, je, je)

Autor: Aydé

Capitulo 21

-Confrontaciones –

En un hospital un joven se reía con todas sus fuerzas, mientras que otro estaba sentado al lado de él realmente enfadado

Taiki.-No le veo la gracia-

?.-Pues yo si porque vi tu cara-

Taiki.-Aun no me has respondido como es que sabes eso de nosotros?-

?.-Pues sencillamente porque yo conozco todos los secretos de las sailors-

Taiki.-Te refieres a…-

?.-Así es, Sailor Moon, Mercury, Mars, Júpiter y Venus-

Taiki.-Como es que las conoces?-

Enfermera.-Dra. Mizuno su hija acaba de despertar!-

Los dos jóvenes se levantan esperando a la Dra.

Dra. Mizuno.-Chicos iré a verla, luego podrán pasar si esta en condiciones-

Los chicos asienten

Dra. Mizuno.-Amy, como estas hija?-

Amy.-Mucho… mejor mamá…-

Dra. Mizuno.-Las chicas estaban muy preocupadas por ti-

Amy.-Y ellas… están bien?-

Dra. Mizuno.-Si, les dije que volvieran después ya que querían esperar a que tú despertarás, pero creí que despertarías hasta mañana-

Amy.-Se preocuparon por mi…- Decía riendo

Dra. Pero hay un chico que no-se-movió-de-aquí-

Amy.-Un chico?-

Dra. Así es…- Guiñándole un ojo. –Quieres que entre?-

Amy.-Si-

La mamá de Amy sale de la habitación en busca de los chicos

La mente de Amy divagaba pensando quien había sido e chico que esperaba su recuperación

Amy_.:Quien será el que ha estado aquí:._

Un candidato se le vino a la mente _.:Acaso será Taiki:._

Pronto lo descartó. _-Pero que cosas pienso, él jamás se fijaría en mi…-_

En eso tocan a la puerta.

?.-Se puede?-

Amy.-Taiki?- La ingenuidad de Amy se hizo notar

Taiki.-Por que te sorprende? Acaso no me puedo preocupar por ti?-

Amy.-No… no es eso… es solo que…- Decía toda ruborizada

?.-Buenas tardes!- Decía aquel joven entrando provocando un leve enfado por parte de Taiki y por que no? Celos

Amy.-Que?-

?.-Me recuerdas?-

Amy.-Richard!- Decía contenta. –Pero que haces aquí?-

Richard.-Quise venir a visitarte, hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos-

Amy.-Así es, hace tanto tiempo que nos dijimos adiós-

Taiki se siente fuera de lugar y mejor decide irse

Taiki.-Ah… Amy me tengo que ir, le avisaré a todos que ya estas bien-

Amy.-Ah, si Taiki gracias-

Richard lo ve misteriosamente.

Taiki sale del cuarto cerrando la puerta a medias y se queda en el marco de la puerta

Amy.-Hace tanto tiempo Richard, yo… jamás creí verte de nuevo, creí que… te habías olvidado de mi…-

Richard.-Jamás me olvidaré de la persona que más quiero…-

Amy.-Richard…-

Richard.-Ahora nadie podrá separarnos-

Taiki no aguanto más y salió de ahí

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cercas de ahí un joven de cabellos negro azulado caminaba por las calles, o bueno si se podía decir "caminar"

Seiya.-Mi vida… esta arruinada…-

_**--Flash Back--**_

Serena.-Perdóname no podremos… estar juntos…- Se abrazaba más al pecho de Seiya para sentirse bien, esa calidez que siempre sentía al estar con él la hacia sentirse protegida y sobretodo amada.

Seiya.-Ya lo sé…-

Serena.-Pero… todo lo que te dije… fue verdad…-

Seiya.-Bombón!- Y la abraza con desesperación, de sus ojos las lagrimas ya no podían aguardar más. –Te amo, te amo… me muero… me muero por que no estarás conmigo, me muero por que él será quien realice tu sueño, tu sueño que tantas veces imaginé que sería conmigo… imaginé tantas cosas para nosotros y ahora…-

Serena.-Seiya…- Lloraba tanto, los dos sin ninguna vergüenza demostraban el dolor que sentían en sus corazones, los dos estaban destrozados y no había manera de consolarse.

Seiya.-Siempre te amaré…- Y la mira dulcemente, para después abrazarla de nuevo y aferrándose a su cuerpo.- Dios no puedo… no quiero dejarte ir… no puedo dejar que te vayas con él sin amarlo-Desesperado la besa, en ese beso siente toda el amor que Serena sentía por él _.:Si no lo hago ahora… jamás lo haré…:._ Al poco tiempo se aparta de ella y sale del departamento.

_**--Flash Back--**_

Seiya.-Ahora como podré vivir tranquilo, si le perteneces…-

En eso ve a Taiki quien iba distraído por las calles.

Seiya.-Taiki, que te pasa?-

Taiki.-Amy ya despertó-

Seiya.-Y bueno… es una buena noticia, por que no estás con ella?-

Taiki.-Por que ella ya tiene quien la consuele y no quiero importunar-

Seiya.-Taiki… lo lamento…-

Taiki.-No, esta bien; Creo que tarde mucho en decírselo, me tocó perder-

Seiya.-Parece que no tenemos buena suerte con las mujeres-

Taiki.-Por lo menos Yaten tiene una oportunidad-

Seiya.-Y aunque no la tuviera, Mina no lo deja en paz-

Taiki.-Tienes razón, ja, ja, ja, ja-

Seiya.-Vamos a casa

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rei y Lita iban caminando rumbo al templo

Rei.-Oye Lita, que crees que haya pasado con Seiya y Serena?-

Lita.-No lo sé-

Rei.-Pobre Serena, desde que la vi sabía que él y Serena ya habían aclarado sus sentimientos-

Lita.-Si, se les veía muy felices-

Rei.-Pero el gran sacrificio vale la pena, ya que la pequeña dama nacerá y se formará Tokio de Cristal-

Lita.-Pero a que precio es-

Rei.-Hay que estar con Serena, decirle las cosas bonitas que podrá tener en ese futuro-

Lita.-Rei, también Seiya esta sufriendo-

Rei.-Eso es lo que más me preocupa, y los enfrentamientos que han tenido él y Darien-

Lita.-Tal vez le pida que se aleje de Serena-

Rei.-Serena no lo permitirá-

Lita.-Eso es lo que me tiene preocupada, además Rini esta con nosotras ella se esta dando cuanta de la situación-

Rei.-Es cierto!-

Lita.-Eh?-

Rei.-Que tal si le preguntamos a Rini como es su mamá en el futuro?-

Lita.-Ella nos podrá decir si es feliz o no-

Rei.-Tal vez lo de Seiya es pasajero y su verdadero amor es Darien-

Lita.-Vamos a buscarla-

Rei.-Si, y le podemos decir que si en el futuro nosotras estamos casadas-

Lita.-Ay Rei!- ¬¬U

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Departamento de Darien

Naoki aun se encontraba en el mismo sillón donde Darien la había besado.

Naoki.-Darien…-

_**--Flash Back--**_

Darien.-Naoki…- podía sentir la respiración de Naoki, eso le daba un gran placer, su cuerpo temblaba y sin aguantar más la besa apasionadamente.

Naoki.-No!- Apartándose de Darien. –Esto no debió pasar!-

Darien.-Lo siento, yo… lo lamento…-

_**--Flash Back--**_

Naoki.-Hace mucho que esperaba este momento… y ahora… pienso que nunca debió pasar-

Se levanta con un poco de dificultad y camina hacía la ventana donde se podía ver el atardecer en Tokio.

Naoki.-Él tiene que estar al lado de ella, de Serena y yo… soy solo una amiga… que empezó a amarte Darien…- Y se lleva sus manos a la cara tratando de parar su llanto

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Departamento de los Three Lights

Serena se encontraba en su habitación, hacía las maletas ya que pronto dejaría ese departamento que se volvió su hogar.

Serena.-Me encariñé de verdad aquí- Decía mientras miraba a su alrededor

Va hacía el peinador donde se mira en el espejo viendo su reflejo; como había cambiado, su cara ya no era más la de una niña llorona, ahora era la de toda una mujer, sus ojos se centran en un bello collar rojo que estaba en su cuello.

Serena.-Jamás me lo quitaré, esto significa mi amor por ti Seiya…- Decía mientras lo apretaba con fuerza

En eso la puerta principal se oye, Serena se sobresalta y oye las voces de Taiki y Seiya lo que hacen que se tranquilice _.:Ya llegaron:._

Taiki.-Te digo Seiya, lo recibió con mucho entusiasmo y cuando yo entré tan solo se mostró sorprendida-

Seiya.-Y que esperabas? Ella nunca supo tus intenciones-

Taiki.-No todos tenemos tu coraje-

Seiya.-Y de que me sirve tanto coraje?- Entristeciendo

Taiki.-Seiya…-

Y en eso los dos escuchan ruidos

Taiki.-Hay alguien?-

Seiya.-No lo sé-

Taiki y Seiya van camino al cuarto de Serena y la ven

Taiki.-Serena, no sabíamos que estabas aquí-

Seiya.-Y… esas maletas?- Decía confuso

Serena voltea triste. –Lo que pasa es que… me mudaré-

Taiki.-Que?-

Seiya.-Pero por que?-

Serena.-Discúlpenme chicos, pero ahora que, he vuelto con Darien… no es correcto que siga viviendo con ustedes…-

Seiya.-Te lo dijo él?- Decía con enfado en su voz

Serena.-No-

Seiya.-Eh?-

Serena.-Yo se lo propuse-

Seiya se queda pasmado viendo como Serena metía las cosas a la maleta

Taiki.-Si quieres puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras-

Serena.-Gracias Taiki, solo empacaré unas cosas, aun no consigo otro departamento-

Taiki ve a Seiya

Taiki.-Bueno, creo que… Ah! Amy ya despertó vengo del hospital-

Serena.-De verdad? Y ya la viste?-

Taiki.-Si, pero… se quedo con otra persona…- Con un poco de tristeza

Serena.-Otra persona?-

Taiki.-Si, conoces a un tal Richard?-

Serena.-Richard? Mira lo que son las cosas-

Taiki.-Por que?-

Serena.-Él fue… el primer amor de Amy…- Decía melancólicamente

Taiki.-Entiendo-

Serena.-Pero no te sientas triste Tai; Richard tan solo es un buen amigo para Amy-

Taiki.-Pues… no lo creo…- Y se va de la habitación dejándolos solos

Serena ve a Seiya que aun la miraba

Serena.-Seiya… me podrías llevar al hospital-

Seiya.-Si… claro-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hospital

Darien se encontraba en el consultorio del director general.

Darien .:_Talvez distrayéndome un poco se me quitarán estas ideas:._

El director entra

Darien.-Y bien señor Niyashi?-

Sr. Niyashi.- Darien déjame felicitarte, ya tienes un consultorio en este hospital-

Darien.-Gracias señor Niyashi, le prometo que daré mi mejor esfuerzo-

Sr. Niyashi.-De eso no me queda la menor duda, tienes grandes oportunidades de salir adelante gracias a lo que has estudiado y tus calificaciones son excelentes-

Darien.-Pues eso es por que me gusta mi profesión-

Sr. Niyashi.-Puedes empezar mañana, tomarás el consultorio del Dr. Akuna, él salió al extranjero por lo que ya no trabaja aquí-

Darien.-Esta bien-

Sr. Niyashi.-Bien, entonces te veré por aquí mañana- Extendiendo su mano

Darien.-Claro señor- Estrechando su mano

Darien sale del consultorio y camina por los pasillos.

Darien.-Es verdad! Amy esta internada aquí, voy a darle una vuelta para ver como sigue- Y camina rumbo a las habitaciones.

Seiya y Serena llegan al hospital

Seiya.-Taiki esta muy triste-

Serena-Ya le dije que no debe de preocuparse, Richard es solo un buen amigo-

Seiya.-Y tu de donde lo conoces?- Entrando al elevador

Serena.-Hace mucho tuvimos una pelea con una hechicera llamada Beryl, nosotras teníamos la obligación de buscar a la princesa de la luna y al cristal de plata-

Seiya.-No entiendo, que acaso tu no eres esa princesa?-

Serena.-Aun no sabíamos que yo era la princesa; bueno, el cristal de plata iba a aparecer cuando nostras juntáramos los 7 cristales arco iris que estaban escondidos dentro de las personas, y Richard resultó ser una de ellas, él tenia un… don, el podía ver el futuro, por eso le salvo la vida a Amy-

Seiya.-Pero, fueron algo más que amigos?-

Serena.-No, nunca reconocieron sus sentimientos y él se tuvo que ir-

Seiya.-Hasta ahora- Y llegan al piso

Serena iba a salir pero él detiene el elevador por un momento, quedando los dos solos.

Serena.-Seiya…?- Y la besa apasionadamente por varios minutos

Seiya.-No me podía resistir- Mirándola pícaramente

Serena sonríe y lo vuelve a besar

Seiya se sorprende pero igual la besa

Serena.-Yo tampoco- Sonriéndole coquetamente

Cuando salen, varias personas esperaban el elevador causando el sonrojo de los dos.

Los dos sonreían por los pasillos cuando en la puerta de Amy ven a Darien y desaparecen las sonrisas de ambos

Darien.-Serena que sorpresa!- Y la besa en la mejilla cosa que a Seiya le provocan unos celos que si matarán en este momento él estaría metros abajo.

Serena.-Taiki me dijo que Amy ya había despertado y le dije a Seiya que me trajera-

Darien.-Ah, que tal?- Un poco molesto

Seiya.-Bien, gracias- Sin ningún ánimo de saludarlo, lo que provoca que Darien se enoje y le reclame.

Darien.-Oye que te…?- Iniciando una pelea

Serena.-Darien!-

Los dos voltean

Serena.-VENIMOS a ver a Amy, o no?- En su mirada había determinación

Darien sabía que Serena no toleraba que insultará a Seiya, para ella sigue siendo especial, era obvio.

Seiya.-Entren ustedes yo esperaré- Sonriendo ya que Serena lo había puesto en su lugar

Serena.-Gracias Seiya- Sonriéndole y los dos entran, Darien miraba a Seiya desafiándolo y él igual.

Seiya no le quita la vista de encima a Darien hasta que entra. –Idiota…-

Continuará…

Hola, hola! Je, je, je; sé que hay quienes querrán matarme y como no? si tengo mucho tiempo sin actualizar, pero no fue a propósito, si lo que quiero es terminar esta historia, aunque aún le faltan unos capítulos más. El trabajo me absorbe y como no tengo Internet y tengo que visitar mucho los caber, pues casi no tengo tiempo de llegar. Pero aquí van dos capítulos para que sea justo.

Sé que talvez a algunas no se le haga justo o fácil ver que el pobre de Seiya no puede estar junto a Serena amándose como lo sienten, pero es un requisito de mi fic, claro que esto cambiará si no, no sería Usako-Seiya, pero por lo pronto será así, y discúlpenme por la relación que están tomando estos dos pillos, de verse a escondidas de Darien, pero su amor es muy fuerte y aunque doloroso, es la única forma de sentirse vivos, bueno es lo que quiero proyectar en su relación.

Muchas gracias por los reviews que recibo.

Bueno ya la hice larga y de seguro quieren leer el otro capi, cuídense y gracias por su apoyo.

&& Ayde &&


	22. Verdades

**Desde que se fue**

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que salen en sailor moon me pertenecen, aunque ganas no me faltan de que Seiya sea mío (Y creo que de la mayoría de las lectoras de por aqui, je, je, je, je)

Autor: Aydé

Capitulo 22

-Verdades –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Serena.-Amy!-

Amy.-Serena!-

Darien.-Hola Amy-

Amy.-Darien, gracias por venir a verme-

Serena.-Richard, que haces aquí?-

Richard.-Estoy aquí de paso y quise venir a ver a Amy en cuanto supe que iba a estar delicada-

Serena.-Aun tienes?-

Richard.-Mis visiones? Si, fue por eso que supe lo de Amy-

Serena.-Increíble!-

Darien.-Como te sientes Amy?-

Amy.-Bien, gracias, Richard me ha acompañado toda la tarde-

Serena.-Si y hay alguien que esta por la calle de la amargura-

Amy.-Eh?-

Darien.-Richard que te parece si vamos por agua para Amy-

Richard.-Eh? Ah si- Y los dos salen

Amy.-Que pasa Serena?-

Serena.-Amy, que sientes por Richard?-

Amy.-Eh?-

Serena.-Que sientes por Richard, aún te gusta después de tanto tiempo?-

Amy.-Yo… no lo sé, Richard fue alguien muy especial para mí y ahora que lo he vuelto a ver yo… no sé…-

Serena.-Mm…- Decía preocupada

Seiya.-Hola hola!- Abriendo la puerta.

Amy.-Seiya-

Serena sonríe

Seiya.-Como estas Amy?-

Amy.-Bien gracias-

Seiya.-Que bien, sabes? Taiki se fue de aquí muy triste-

Serena le da un codazo a Seiya

Amy.-Yo…-

Seiya.-No te preocupes, estee… bueno yo me voy antes de que venga el novio amargado de alguien-

Serena.-Seiya…-

Seiya.-Es la verdad- Y sale de la habitación

Amy.-Que pasó Serena? Volviste con Darien?-

Serena.-Si Amy-

Amy.-Pero y por que?-

Serena.-Por que si Rini aún esta aquí, quiere decir que no todo esta perdido-

Amy.-Serena…-

Richard entra a la habitación junto con Seiya

Serena.-Que pasó?-

Richard.-Darien me dijo que lo disculparás, dijo que se tuvo que ir por que Naoki se había quedado un poco mal en el departamento y que iba ir a ver como estaba-

Serena.-Si, esta bien-

Seiya.-Aún no se toma su papel de novio-

Amy ve a Serena preocupada.

Richard.-Amy yo me retiro, mañana vendré a verte-

Amy.-Gracias Richard-

Serena.-En ese caso yo también me voy, descansa bien Amy-

Amy.-Si, lo haré-

Seiya.-Nos veremos Amy- Y toma de la mano a Serena, saliendo los tres

Richard.-Serena!-

Serena y Seiya voltean

Serena.-Si?-

Richard.-Me gustaría platicar contigo en algún otro momento- Viendo a Seiya. –Bueno si te dejan-

Seiya sonríe. –Si lo dices por mí, esta bien-

Serena.-Seiya!-

Richard.-Esta bien, luego te veo- Y se va

Seiya.-Ah! Olvidé algo, ahora te alcanzo- Y se regresa al cuarto de Amy

Serena.-Donde hay… ah! Ahí hay uno- Refiriéndose a un teléfono público

Enseguida marca un número

Serena.-Contesta… contesta…-

?.-Bueno?-

Serena.-Ah! Mina-

Mina.-Ah! Hola Serena, que pasa?-

Serena.-Mina necesito que me hagas un favor-

Mina.-Si puedo ayudarte ya sabes que si-

Serena.-Necesito que me dejes quedarme contigo por unos días, en lo que consigo donde quedarme-

Mina.-Bromeas? Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras-

Serena.-Gracias, lo más probable sea que te moleste en la noche con el cambio-

Mina.-Tan pronto te alejarás de él?-

Serena.-Mina, es lo mejor-

Mina.-De verdad lo crees Serena?-

Serena.-Ya te lo dije, debo irme Seiya ya viene, ah! Se me olvidaba Amy ya esta mejor estoy aquí en el hospital con Darien y Richard, bueno ellos ya se fueron-

Mina.-De verdad Richard estaba ahí? Y como lo tomo Taiki?-

Serena.-No lo aparenta, pero sé que le afecta-

Mina.-Pobre, bueno Sere te espero-

Serena.-Si, bye- Y cuelga

Seiya.-Con quien hablabas?-

Serena.-Con Mina, le avise que Amy ya estaba mejor-

Seiya.-Bueno, regresé para saber si mañana iba a salir y a que horas para pasar por ella-

Serena.-Es buena idea-

Seiya.-Nos vamos?-

Serena.-Si…-

Y así nos fuimos directo a la casa, es curioso, a ese departamento ya le llamaba casa, y dentro de unas horas dejará de serlo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Departamento de Darien

Darien.-Naoki, perdóname, no pensaba lo que hacía-

Naoki.-Te entiendo Darien, pero para mi es…-

Darien.-No volverá a pasar-

Naoki.-Estoy segura-

Darien.-Aún no llega Rini?-

Naoki.-Hace un rato que llegó, pero ya se durmió-

Darien.-Espero que no te moleste dormir con ella-

Naoki.-Para nada, es muy linda, su compañía me da mucha tranquilidad-

Darien.-Ya pensaste como le pondrás a tu bebe?-

Naoki.-No aun no, primero debo saber que será y luego ya decidiré-

Darien.-La mamá de Amy dijo que estuvieras en reposo-

Naoki.-Eso no dijo, dijo que no anduviera en problemas-

Darien.-Es lo mismo-

Naoki.-Claro que no- ¬¬U

Darien.-Sabes, a pesar de que mi relación con Serena se ha "estabilizado" siento que ya la perdí-

Naoki.-Por que dices eso?-

Darien.-Ese chico, Seiya, él… la quiere-

Naoki.-Todos la quieren-

Darien.-Pero no de esa forma, si no de… la otra-

Naoki.-Darien, Serena esta muy dolida, de seguro ella se refugió en él mientras tú no estabas a su lado-

Darien.-Pero…-

Naoki.-Si volvió contigo es por algo-

Darien.-Si, fue por algo…- Y mira hacia la recamara donde una niña de cabellos rosados duerme placidamente

Naoki.-Déjate de cosas-

Darien.-Naoki, no sé que hubiera hecho sin tu compañía-

Naoki.-Darien…-

Darien.-Que pasa?-

_Naoki :Lastima que… nuestros caminos sean tan diferentes… tu tienes una persona a quien quieres mucho, y yo… tengo un hijo que ni siquiera sé quien es su padre… : _

Naoki.-no creo que alguien me quiera así…-

Darien.-De que hablas?-

Naoki.-Eh?-

Darien.-Quien dice que no te van a querer solo por tener un hijo?-

Naoki.-Ah! Hablé en voz alta?-

Darien.-Si-

Naoki _:Oh dios… ya se entero de lo que siento:_ -Y… que oíste?-

Darien.-Que dijiste que no creías que alguien te vaya a querer así-

Naoki.-Ah… bueno, yo…-

Darien.-Naoki, yo soy la principal persona que más te quiere en este mundo y créeme, no te dejaré sola; si es preciso, cuando Serena y yo nos casemos y si tu no tienes novio o te sientes sola te vienes a vivir con nosotros-

Naoki.-Piensas… casarte?-

Darien.-Si, y muy pronto…-

Naoki.-Hace algunos años me dijiste que no importaba casarte o no?-

Darien.-Si, pero…- _:Las circunstancias así lo requieren…:_

Naoki.-Darien…-

Darien.-Aun no te digo, mañana empezaré a trabajar!-

Naoki.-De verdad?-

Darien.-Si, en el hospital donde esta Amy-

Naoki.-A propósito, como esta?-

Darien.-Esta bien, ya despertó-

Naoki.-Me alegro-

Darien.-Bueno, creo que es hora de dormirme para llegar mañana temprano-

Naoki.-Yo también iré a descansar- Y se levanta un poco adolorida

Darien.-Que te pasa?-

Naoki.-Es que he estado como unas 2 horas sentada ahí y me duele la espalda-

Darien.-Vamos a la cama-

Y la ayuda a moverse hasta llegar a la cama donde se recuesta a un lado de Rini

Darien.-Así estas mejor?-

Naoki.-Si, gracias-

Darien.-Descansa- Y se aleja cerrando la puerta

Naoki _:Perdóname por sentir esto que siento… jamás te lo diré, será solo mi secreto y de nadie más…:_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La noche había caído y estaba alumbrada por las hermosas luces de la ciudad.

Un joven de cabellos cafés caminaba lentamente por los aparadores de un centro comercial.

Taiki _:Como fue posible que me pasará esto:_

En su mente recordaba aquella vez en que la vio siendo victima del enemigo.

_**--Flash Back--**_

Júpiter.-Amy!

Maker la ve débilmente.-Que?-

Leily apunta hacia la pared y de su dedo índice sale un rayo formando una sombra extraña, y comienza a tomar la forma de una figura de cristal que sorpresivamente sale de la pared.-Sombra gris del planeta Djin, trae el cristal de la persona frente a ti!-

La figura toma a Amy por sorpresa abrazándola, para así robarle su aliento.

Maker.-No!- Tratando de pararse.

Venus.-Amy!-

Amy _.:No… puedo… zafarme…:._ Y pierde el conocimiento, segundos después de su garganta puede verse un brillo que va saliendo de su boca.

Tuxedo Mask.-Ah!- viendo que sale de Amy un cristal hermoso color azul.

_**--Flash Back--**_

Taiki.-Hasta en ese instante me di cuenta cuanto vales para mi…-

Unas chicas caminan por ahí y lo reconocen

Chica.-Mira que ese no es Taiki?-

Chica 2.-Tu crees?-

Taiki.-Mejor me voy, no tengo ganas de dar autógrafos…- Alejándose lentamente de las chicas, quienes mejor lo ignoran pensando que no era.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En otro lado de la ciudad un chico de ojos verdes caminaba camino a su departamento

Yaten.-Pobre Seiya, me da tanta rabia saber que se esta sacrificando por un futuro que… tal vez no vale la pena-

_**--Flash Back--**_

Mina.-Yaten, tu debes saber que Serena es así, con tal de que los demás vivan tranquilamente es capaz de sacrificar su propia felicidad-

Yaten.-Pero tal vez…-

Mina.-No Yaten, si Serena toma esa decisión es por que no quiere perder a Rini-

_**--Flash Back--**_

Yaten.-Cielos, las sailors de la tierra son muy extrañas-

Al caminar por los aparadores de detiene en una tienda de video juegos donde esta en el vidrio un póster de sailor V

Yaten la mira y sonríe

Yaten.-Mina…-

Pero a los tres segundos sacude su cabeza _:No! Yo no puedo ser como el tonto de Seiya de enamoradizo, además… me dejaría en la quiebra:_ ¬¬U

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Serena y Seiya llegan al departamento

Seiya.-Quieres que pida algo para cenar?-

Serena.-Te lo agradezco mucho Seiya pero… tengo que arreglar algo- Y se va a su cuarto

Seiya la sigue con la mirada y camina hacía donde esta Serena

Seiya.-Bombón te pasa algo?- Abriendo la puerta

Serena.-Eh?- Y ve a Seiya en el marco de la puerta. –No, nada-

Seiya.-Sigues haciendo esas maletas?-

Serena.-Ya conseguí donde quedarme-

Seiya.-Bombón, no puedes dejarme…-

Serena.-Seiya ya hablamos de esto-

Seiya.-Pero bombon…-

Serena.-No insistas Seiya, tengo que irme…-

Seiya camina hacía ella y cierra la maleta sorprendiendo a Serena.

Serena.-Que haces?-

Seiya la abraza fuertemente. –No te vayas!-

Serena.-Que!-

Seiya.-Creí que podría… pero no puedo Serena… te amo y si no te veo me voy a morir…- Decía mientras lágrimas caían en el hombro de Serena

Serena.-Seiya…- Y lo abraza llorando igual que él. –Es lo mejor…-

Seiya.-Como puedes decir que es lo mejor si me estoy muriendo!-

Serena.-Yo… no quería provocarte este sufrimiento… por eso… nunca te dije de mis sentimientos…-

Seiya.-En cambio, yo te agradezco los momentos de felicidad que me diste…-

Serena.-Seiya, vete…- Cambiando totalmente su actitud

Seiya.-Que?-

Serena.-Vete por favor…-

Seiya.-Pero, por que?-

Serena.-Por que si no te vas… no… sé que soy capaz de hacer…-

Seiya la mira con ternura y cierra la puerta

Serena.-Eh?

Seiya.-Pues, ya somos dos…-

Serena.-Seiya…-

Seiya.-No temas… tan solo dame este día para estar contigo…-

Serena corre a abrazarlo y lo besa con una irrefrenable pasión.

Serena.-No me importa nada, tan solo quiero estar en tus brazos de nuevo-

Seiya.-Te amo mi dulce bombón-

Así los dos comienzan a besarse apasionadamente, como si la vida fuera a terminarse, bueno, para ellos si, para ellos esa noche significaba la despedida.

Continuará…

Perdón por no haberlo publicado con el anterior como prometí, pero tuve problemas con la pagina, hasta que logré subirlo. Pero como dicen algunos mejor tarde que nunca.

Muchas gracias por el apoyo que he tenido, sus reviews me animan a seguir y aunque yo sé que a algunas no les gustará mi historia como he visto, aunque haya una persona que me deje review y me diga que siga, con eso bastará para llegar al final de esta historia. Lo lamento por aquellas personas que no le guste, pero es mi imaginación y a muchas personas le gusta mi trabajo.

Aun así muchas gracias por su apoyo!

&& Ayde &&


	23. Como manejar la situacion?

**Desde que se fue**

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que salen en sailor moon me pertenecen, aunque ganas no me faltan de que Seiya sea mío (Y creo que de la mayoría de las lectoras de por aqui, je, je, je, je)

Autor: Aydé

Capitulo 23

-Como manejar la situación? –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Escondite del enemigo

Reily.-Con que la pluma Floom se equivoco?-

Leily.-Así es, no sirve de nada esa estupida pluma-

Reily.-Te indico exactamente a quien debías atacar?-

Leily.-Bueno, así de indicar indicar no…-

Reily.-Que?-

Leily.-Es que estaban cinco jóvenes juntas o no, eran seis-

Reily.-Pues en una de esas seis chicas esta el cristal pilar-

Kaily.-Así que ya tienen una nueva pista-

Leily.-Kaily- Sonrojándose por completo

Kaily.-Ya sabes cual será la victima?-

Leily.-Creo que si-

Reily.-Bueno, encárguense, tengo otras cosas que hacer-

Leily.-Tu… me acompañarás?-

Kaily.-Por supuesto-

Leily sonríe

Kaily.-No puedo perder la oportunidad de ver a esa hermosura de sailor moon-

Leily.-Pues no sé que le ves-

Kaily.-Algo que… tu no puedes ver, porque no eres hombre como para que te guste la hermosura de mujer- Y desaparece

Leily _:Te arrepentirás…:_

En casa de Mina

Mina.-Serena ya se tardo mucho- Mirando el reloj. –Tal vez llegue hasta mañana-

Artemis.-Que tanto haces Mina?-

Mina.-Artemis, y Luna?-

Artemis.-Esta en casa de Amy-

Mina.-Eso debe de ser un alivio para ti, no?-

Artemis.-De que hablas?-

Mina.-Pues de que ya no dormirá con mi amado Yaten-

Artemis.-No deberías hablar tan a la ligera-

Mina.-Si-

Artemis.-Por cierto, esperas a alguien?-

Mina.-Si, a Serena-

Artemis.-A Serena?-

Mina.-Si, parece que la situación es mucho más complicada de lo que parece-

Artemis.-Pobre, desde que es sailor han sido muchas desgracias para ella-

Mina.-Pero eso es lo que la harán ser una buena reina-

Artemis.-Vaya Mina, hasta que te oigo decir algo coherente-

Mina.-Artemis, yo sé que mi manera de expresarme es muy complicada, pero… yo también tengo sentimientos y sé comprender a mi amiga-

Artemis.-Eso, yo lo sé muy bien Mina…-

Mina.-Artemis, sabes? A veces me siento muy sola…-

Artemis.-Pero no estas sola, tienes a las chicas, a Serena, me tienes a mi-

Mina.-Si, pero… a veces siento que el cariño de las chicas no me llena…-

Artemis.-Ya verás que algún día encontrarás ese chico que te llenará el espacio que sientes-

Mina.-Y como sabes que es un chico?-

Artemis.-Es lo único que te falta Mina…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Taiki y Yaten llegan a la entrada del departamento

Yaten.-Taiki? Que haces a esta hora y aquí?-

Taiki.-Lo mismo pregunto-

Yaten.-Vengo de dejar a Mina a su casa-

Taiki.-Yo Salí a caminar un poco-

Los dos entran al departamento

Yaten.-Y Seiya?-

Taiki.-Me supongo que ya llegó-

Yaten.-Voy a ver si ya llego Serena, quisiera platicar con ella-

Yaten se dirige hacía la habitación de Serena y al abrir la puerta prende el foco y se encuentra a una dormida Serena en brazos de Seiya.

Yaten.-SEIYA!-

Serena y Seiya despiertan

Serena.-Ah!-

Seiya.-Yaten!-

Taiki llega de inmediato al oír los gritos de Yaten

Taiki.-Que pasa! ah!-

Seiya se para arrastrando las sábanas dejando a Serena al descubierto

Serena.-Seiya!-

Seiya.-Ah!- Y le da la sabana cubriéndola y quedándose él ahora descubierto

Yaten al igual que Taiki se tapan los ojos

Seiya.-Quieren salir por favor!-

Yaten y Taiki salen de la habitación y al salir estallan en risas

Seiya.-Ya verán!-

Serena.-Se te olvido poner llave-

Seiya.-No pensé que vinieran a vernos-

Serena comienza a reírse

Seiya la ve

Seiya.-Que es lo gracioso?- Un poco enfadado

Serena.-Todo esto, no te parece divertido?-

Seiya.-Un poco, pero no me parece divertido que Yaten te haya visto-

Serena comienza a reírse más mientras se pone una pijama y al abrochársela ayuda a Seiya a ponerse una toalla para cubrirlo

Serena.-Merecen una explicación-

Seiya.-Y por que no tu?- ¬¬U

Serena.-Por que… tu eres el que inicio-

Seiya.-Mm…- ¬¬U

Seiya sale de la habitación y va hacia la sala donde Yaten y Taiki lo esperaban

Taiki.-Seiya que fue eso?-

Yaten.-Es obvio Taiki-

Seiya.-Lo que pasa… es que…-

Taiki.-Si?-

Seiya.-Bueno pues…-

Serena.-Chicos no jueguen…- Reuniéndose con ellos.

Yaten.-Serena…-

Seiya se queda sorprendido ya que nunca pensó que ella comentara algo

Taiki.-Serena no nos lo tomes a mal, pero estamos preocupados por ustedes-

Serena.-Yo lo sé Taiki-

Yaten.-Y que decidiste Serena?-

Serena.-Chicos, perdónenme por lo que les voy a decir, pero…-

Seiya.-Bombón…-

Serena.-He decidido… quedarme con… Darien…-

Taiki.-Que?-

Yaten.-Y lo que acabo de ver?-

Serena.-Seiya y yo… bueno…- Cierra los ojos al ver que no tiene una explicación entendible, tan solo la entendía Seiya y ella.

Seiya la abraza

Serena.-Amo a Seiya como no tienen idea, y me duele saber que no podemos estar juntos, no debemos… lo de hace un rato fue…-

Seiya.-Algo de lo que no nos arrepentimos, ya que si no podremos estar juntos no quisimos tan solo decirnos adiós, no pudimos…-

Yaten.-Si quiera hubieran puesto un recado en la puerta de no molestar, así no los hubiera visto desnudos- ¬¬U

Seiya.-Viste a mi bombón desnuda!- Recordando el incidente

Taiki.-Yaten, no debiste…- ¬¬U

Yaten.-Ni me reclames por que tu tuviste la culpa!-

Serena.-Fue un descuido Seiya, déjalo así-

Seiya.-Pero…-

Yaten.-Ay ni que hubiera visto la gran cosa, digo Serena es muy linda pero…-

Serena más que enfadada. –Seiya-

Seiya.-Eh?-

Serena.-Golpéalo…-

Seiya se truena los dedos de la mano. –Será un placer-

Yaten.-No, no espera Seiya no era cierto, Serena es como una diosa desnuda-

Taiki.-Mal intento- ¬¬U

Seiya.-Ahora le faltas al respeto-

Yaten.-No! No era mi intención es solo que… coneja di algo!-

Serena.-Algo?- Sarcásticamente

Yaten.-No ayudas mucho…- ¬¬U

Serena.-Seiya déjalo-

Seiya ríe. –Te salvaste-

Yaten.-Dios…- _:De la que me salvé:_

Taiki.-Sugiero que nos vayamos a acostar-

Yaten.-Los que puedan-

Serena y Seiya voltean a fulminarlo con la mirada

Serena.-Ok ahora si-

Yaten.-No!-

Y Seiya corre detrás de un Yaten por todo el departamento

Taiki.-Serena y… cuando sale Amy?-

Serena.-Sale mañana, quieres ir con nostras a recogerla?-

Taiki.-Quien irá?-

Serena.-Las chicas y… Darien-

Taiki.-Serena, por que lo haces?-

Serena lo invita a sentarse en el sofá y así lo hacen

Serena.-Taiki, yo nací con la responsabilidad de ser la reina de Tokio de cristal, gobernar a toda la gente del planeta tierra me fue encomendada a mi y… aunque quisiera no puedo dejarlo solo, además esta Rini, yo jamás podría renunciar a ella-

Taiki.-Y ya pensaste como va a ser tu vida de casada?-

Serena.-Eh?-

Taiki.-En nuestro planeta había una pareja que estaba destinada a casarse pero ninguno de los dos quería y su vida de casados fue un infierno para ella, tanto que… termino suicidándose-

Serena.-De verdad?-

Taiki.-Te imaginas, despertar todos los días y entregarte a una persona que no amas?-

Serena.-Yo…- las lágrimas salen de sus ojos

Taiki.-Piénsalo muy bien…- Y le da un beso en la mejilla. –Después de todo eres mi princesa y no me gustaría verte sufrir-

Serena.-Ay Taiki…- Y lo abraza. –Tengo miedo de no poder soportarlo-

Taiki.-Tranquila… deja de llorar que va a venir Seiya y si te ve así se va a sentir muy mal, además esta es su noche… disfrútenla-

Serena.-Gracias Taiki…- Limpiando sus lágrimas

En eso llega Yaten corriendo y se pone detrás de Serena escondiéndose de Seiya

Yaten.-Por favor detenlo, si no me matará-

Seiya.-Escondiéndote detrás de mi bombón, que vergüenza-

Serena.-Seiya ya, vamos a dormir si?-

Seiya.-Como tu quieras bombón-

Y los dos caminan hacía la habitación

Yaten.-Como dormiré con ellos a un lado? No quiero escuchar sus cosas- ¬¬U

Serena y Seiya.-Te oímos!- Dicen mientras que a Yaten y a Taiki les sale una gota

Yaten.-A poco no?- ¬¬U

Taiki.-Ya cállate y duerme en mi habitación si tanto miedo tienes, mi habitación esta más alejada así que… no se oirá nada-

Yaten.-Que triste…-

Taiki.-Eh? De que hablas?-

Yaten.-Que nuestro hermano haya luchado hasta conseguir que ella lo amara, para que simplemente no puedan estar juntos-

Taiki.-Si…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Templo Hikawa

Rei.-Que habrá querido decirnos Rini?-

La sacerdotisa del templo se encontraba muy pensativa, las palabras de una niña la habían dejado muy preocupada, tanto a ella como a Lita.

Rei.-Arreglar algo de mi futuro…-

La mente de Rei comienza a recordar lo que le había dicho Rini hace tan solo unas horas

_**--Flash Back--**_

Lita.-Rini, como estas?-

Rini.-Lita, Rei!-

Rei.-Que haces aquí y sola?-

Rini.-Tan solo vine a caminar un rato-

Lita.-Has estado muy extraña Rini, que te pasa?-

Rei.-Tienes algún problema?-

Rini.-Ustedes creen que… Darien y Serena se quieran mucho?-

Lita.-Ah, lo dices por los problemas que han tenido cierto?-

Rei.-No te preocupes por ellos, ya vez que en un futuro, tu papá y tu mamá son muy felices-

Rini.-Mm…-

Lita.-Y dinos Rini… como… es tu mamá en el futuro?-

A Rini se le ilumina la cara

Rini.-Mi mamá es muy bella, siempre esta al pendiente de todos-

Rei.-Y como es ella contigo?-

Rini.-Es muy linda conmigo, pero… sus ojos son tristes… ya no sonríe como en esta época…-

Lita.-Y… no sabes por que?-

Los ojos de Rini comienzan a cristalizarse y comienza a desahogarse sin darse cuenta

Rini.-Tan solo llega la noche y… se encierra en su cuarto, y llora, llora mientras mira las estrellas… siempre caía enferma nunca se podía para de la cama, es por eso que mi papá duerme en otra habitación, para no molestarla… hasta que llega él… y le da un liquido que le devuelve la vida a mi mami, pero al irse… vuelve a llorar…-

Rei.-Rini…-

Lita.-Y las sailors que hacen?-

Rini.-Ellas tan solo hacen todo lo posible para que mi mami este sonriendo, en especial Uranus… se preocupa tanto por ella… que una vez lo mandó a traer para ella, pero mi papi llegó y ya nunca más volvió a venir, hace más de 7 años que no vuelve al palacio…-

Rei mira a Lita quien parecía pasmada

Rei.-Ay Rini, no sé que decirte…-

Rini.-Es por eso que vine, para arreglar algo de mi futuro…-

_**--Flash Back--**_

Rei.-Quizás…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Departamento de los three lights

Serena.-Seiya…-

Serena y Seiya se encontraban de nuevo acostados en la cama

Seiya.-Dime?-

Serena.-Quiero que me prometas algo-

Seiya.-Lo que quieras mi dulce bombón-

Serena.-Que… aunque me veas con Darien, actúes como si nada-

Seiya.-Que?-

Levantándose y mirándola fijamente

Seiya.-Quieres que cuando te vea con él, actué como si nada pasará?-

Serena.-Seiya, no quiero que Darien me pida que deje de verte, no lo soportaría…-

Seiya.-Yo tampoco permitiré eso-

Serena.-Seiya, si él me pide que deje de verte, tendré que hacerlo…-

Seiya.-Pero es que…-

Serena.-Por favor, te necesito ahí, para que cuando él me abrace o… me bese, te vea a ti en vez de a él…-

Seiya.-Será muy doloroso para mi…-

Serena.-Sé que te pido demasiado, pero… en verdad lo necesito, en verdad te necesito-

Seiya.-A veces pienso que… esto es solo un juego del destino y que quizás en realidad yo no signifique nada para ti…-

Serena.-No digas eso…- Y lo abraza. –Si no te amará tanto, no hubiera hecho esto y no sentiría mi corazón partirse cada que no estas a mi lado…-

Seiya.-Perdóname por decir eso…-

Serena.-No digas nada, solo déjame disfrutar como nunca este día por favor, déjame estar a tu lado, vibrar en tus brazos de amor, déjame ser tuya… una vez más…-

Seiya.-Te amo…-

Le da un beso en la boca y los dos comienzan a recostarse en la cama, ansiosos de otra demostración de amor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente en el departamento de Darien

Naoki se levanta lentamente

Naoki.-Que hora será?-

Se fija en el reloj y ve que ya son las 8 de la mañana

Naoki.-Oh, ya son las 8, me pregunto si Darien ya se levantó, hoy entra a las diez-

Se para y va hacía la sala donde Darien aun dormía; se acerca un poco y se para frente a él quedando tan solo a unos centímetros de su cara.

Naoki _:Darien… por que te cruzaste en mi camino tan tarde…:_

Darien se mueve un poco causando que Naoki se asuste un poco, pero no se despierta.

Naoki.-Cielos creí que me había descubierto…-

Lo mira de nuevo y ve su rostro mojado por el sudor, Naoki le limpia el sudor de la frente

Naoki _:Darien… como te fuiste a convertir en mi… amor imposible…:_

Se acerca un poco y lo besa en los labios; Darien siente los labios de ella y corresponde el beso abrazándola, Naoki se deja abrazar y lo besa más apasionadamente.

Darien.-Naoki, tu…?-

Naoki.-Discúlpame… esto no debe ser-

Darien.-Naoki tu… me quieres?-

Naoki comienza a llorar

Naoki.-Con todo mi corazón… pero, tu amas a Serena es por eso que yo…-

Darien.-Naoki, yo creí que tan solo yo sentía amor por ti, ahora me doy cuenta de que los dos nos amamos-

Naoki.-Darien…-

Darien.-También me siento culpable, ya que Serena y yo tenemos un futuro por el cual estar juntos…- Y voltea hacia la recamara donde esta Rini aun dormida

Naoki.-Si lo sé, es Rini verdad?-

Darien.-Que? Como supiste?-

Naoki.-No lo podía creer, pero al ver que sus vidas son tan diferentes a la de nosotros, comprendí que si podía pasar; Sé que Rini es hija tuya y de Serena…-

Darien.-Aun no entiendo, como pudiste darte cuenta?-

Naoki.-Primero su llegada fue todo un misterio para mí, y luego siempre que decías que Serena y tú tenían un futuro por delante volteabas a verla-

Darien.-No creí que fueras tan… observadora-

Naoki.-Discúlpame…-

Darien.-Te das cuenta Naoki, nos amamos-

Naoki.-Y eso de que sirve? Tu tienes que estar al lado de Serena, ella es tu futuro!-

Darien.-Perdóname…-

Naoki.-Darien, es mejor dejar las cosas como están-

Darien.-Pero…-

Naoki se levanta. –Prepararé el desayuno, ya deberías comenzar a arreglarte-

Y se va dejando a Darien completamente confundido

Continuará…

Otro capi bastante romantico y triste, ay! Que me pasa? pobre de mi Seiya, y sobretodo de Serena, pero el amor siempre vence.

Ya saben, no olviden dejarme sus reviews para saber que les pareció.

&& Ayde &&


	24. Extrañas premoniciones

**Desde que se fue**

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que salen en sailor moon me pertenecen, aunque ganas no me faltan de que Seiya sea mío (Y creo que de la mayoría de las lectoras de por aqui, je, je, je, je)

Autor: Aydé

Capitulo 24

-Extrañas premoniciones –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Escondite del enemigo

Reily.-Kaily ten mucho cuidado-

Kaily.-De que hablas?-

Reily.-Leily no se ve muy contenta con tu actitud hacía sailor moon-

Kaily.-Así es ella, siempre se pone celosa-

Reily.-Y nunca te has preguntado por que?-

Keily.-Debe ser por que nos criamos como hermanos y se pone celosa cuando no le pongo atención, siempre ha sido así-

Reily.-Si tú lo dices-

Kaily.-Y que sabes de Saori?-

Reily.-Lo de siempre, esta esperando impacientemente el cristal pilar-

Kaily.-Que novedad! Y quien será la próxima victima?-

Reily.-La pluma la trae Leily, así que ponte de acuerdo con ella, para que ataquen esta vez, a la indicada-

Kaily.-Tenlo por seguro que si-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

Templo Hikawa

Lita.-Como dices?-

Mina.-Que Serena se va a mudar a mi casa, solo que no entiendo, dijo que por la noche haría los movimientos, pero nunca llego, no es así Artemis?-

Artemis.-Si, la esperamos hasta muy tarde-

Rei.-La situación debe estarla dañando mucho-

Lita.-Y no solo a ella, Seiya también debe estar sufriendo demasiado-

Mina.-Ah! Oigan, Serena me dijo que Amy ya había despertado y que adivinen quien volvió?-

Lita.-Eh? A que te refieres?-

Mina.-A que Richard volvió y esta con Amy-

Rei.-De verdad?-

Mina.-Así es-

Lita.-Pues en ese caso vamos a ver a Amy-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Departamento de los three lights

Seiya se había despertado sobresaltado y sudando

Seiya _:Que fue… ese… sueño:_

Mira a su lado donde aun se encontraba a una dormida Serena, al verla sonríe

Se levanta y se dirige al baño donde se moja la cara y se mira en el espejo

Seiya:Que demonios fue eso:

_**:Dream:**_

Serena y Seiya se encontraban en un gran jardín donde había flores color blancas

Seiya.-Eres feliz mi bombón?-

Serena.-A tu lado…- Abrazándolo. –No me hace falta nada más-

Seiya.-Te amo mucho Serena…-

En eso una mujer de capucha blanca se aparece frente a ellos

?.-He venido por lo que me prometiste princesa…-

Seiya.-Que?- Parándose delante de Serena protegiéndola

Serena.-Por favor no, llévame a mí, pero a él no…-

Seiya.-De que estas hablando Serena?- Volteando a verla

?.-Tú me lo prometiste-

Serena.-Ya lo sé, por eso te pido que… cambies mi vida por la suya!-

?.-Tú lo decidiste…-

En ese momento una luz cegadora se lleva el alma de Serena y deja caer su cuerpo inerte en el frío césped

Seiya.-Bombón!-

Al voltear las rosas que antes eran blancas, ahora se tornaban rojas

Seiya.-Por que…?-

?.-Eso es lo que le espera a tu amada-

Seiya.-Quien eres?-

?.-Tu serás el culpable de su muerte, su amor por ti, la llevará a la muerte-

Seiya.-A… la… muerte…?-

?.-Aléjate lo más pronto que puedas!-

Seiya toma el cuerpo de Serena y lo abraza

_**:Dream:**_

Seiya.-No… lo… permitiré…-

Vuelve a la cama enseguida al ver que Serena comenzaba a despertar

Serena.-Ahh… ya amaneció!- Decía estirándose

Seiya.-Mm…-

Serena estaba a punto de levantarse pero Seiya la detiene

Seiya.-No te levantes-

Serena.-Seiya tengo que levantarme-

Seiya.-No, mejor quédate aquí conmigo-

Serena.-Pero si ya es tardísimo, recuerda que tenemos que ir por Amy-

Seiya.-Pero yo quiero que te quedes un rato más conmigo-

Serena.-Pues tendrás que luchar conmigo-

Y le lanza una almohada que le cae a Seiya en la cara

Seiya.-Ah, ya verás-

Y le avienta las dos almohadas tan fuerte que la tumban de la cama

Seiya.-Ah! Bombón estas bien?-

Serena.-Por supuesto que… no…-

Seiya.-Tú comenzaste-

Serena.-Supongo que…-

Seiya.-Yo gané!- U

Y va hacía donde esta Serena y la carga acostándola de nuevo en la cama

Serena.-No es justo, utilizaste mucha fuerza- ¬¬U

Seiya.-No fue mi intención-

Serena.-Me lastimé mi espaldita-

Serena.-Yo te puedo curar-

Y le levanta la blusa besándole la espalda

Serena.-Huy! Que remedio…-

Seiya.-Lo ves? Yo puedo curarte de todas las heridas-

Serena asiente.-De eso… no tengo ni la menor duda…-

Seiya.-Hasta las del corazón mi bombón…-

Serena.-Por que mi corazón lo tienes tu- Y cae arriba de él besándolo, sorprendiendo al mismo Seiya.

Del otro lado de la puerta

Yaten.-Oigan tortolos! Ya es hora de irnos con Amy!-

Seiya.-Cinco minutos!-

Yaten.-Cinco minutos, si claro…- ¬¬U

Después de media hora los cuatro se dirigen al hospital donde Amy estaba; al entrar se encuentran con las chicas

Serena.-Chicas!-

Lita.-Hola Serena!-

Rei.-Hola chicos!-

Taiki.-Hola!-

Mina.-HOLA YATEN!- Yendo a abrazarlo

Yaten.-Mina…- ¬¬U

A todos les salen una gota en la cabeza

Serena.-Ya vieron a Amy?-

Lita.-Aun no, se esta cambiando para que nos la podamos llevar-

?.-Buenos días-

Todos voltean

Rei.-Richard?-

Serena.-Richard!-

Richard.-Hola chicas, vine a ver a Amy-

Lita.-Ah, que bien-

Seiya ve a Taiki quien no parecía nada contento con la visita de Richard

Richard.-Vaya ustedes deben ser Sailor star Fighter y Sailor star Healer!-

Yaten.-Y tu quien eres?-

Seiya.-Es… un amigo de Amy-

Yaten.-Ah…- Viendo a Taiki. –Ya veo-

Taiki.-Iré por un café si no les importa-

Lita.-Yo iré contigo Taiki- Y se va con él

Mina.-Eh… chicas vamos a ver a Amy-

Serena.-Si, esta bien-

En lo que iban a entrar Darien pasa por ahí

Darien.-Serena?-

Serena.-Darien-

Seiya lo ve enfadado, pero las chicas le hacen señas para que disimule

Serena.-Que haces aquí?-

Darien.-Bueno, trabajo aquí-

Serena.-De verdad?-

Rei.-Eso es muy bueno-

Darien.-Me han dado el lugar de un doctor que se fue de aquí-

Mina.-Eso significa que estarás muy ocupado verdad? Y no podrás ver a Serena tan seguido como antes-

Rei.-Mina!-

Darien.-De todas formas es cierto-

Serena.-No importa, esta bien que… sigas tus sueños-

Yaten.-Además ella no esta sola, nos tiene a Seiya y a mí-

Darien.-Y ustedes que están haciendo aquí?-

Yaten.-Los sentimos mucho, pero de aquí en adelante tendrás que aguantarnos-

Darien.-Y eso por que?-

Seiya.-Sucede que…-

Y se para al lado de Serena tomando su mano despistadamente

Seiya.-Nosotros somos guardianes de la princesa de la luna-

Darien.-Que?-

Serena.-Ah este…- jugando con sus manos

Darien.-Serena es eso cierto?-

Serena.-Pues si, hay algo de malo en eso?- Decía con una inocencia enorme

Darien toma del brazo a Serena y la aparta un poco de ahí

Serena.-Darien espera-

Darien.-Como puedes permitir eso si sabes lo que siente él por ti?-

Serena.-Y que quieres que haga al respecto?-

Darien.-Diles que se vayan a su planeta-

Serena.-Yo no voy a hacer eso, estas loco si crees que les pediré que se marchen-

Se iba a ir pero Darien la vuelve a retener

Serena.-Suéltame-

Darien.-No hasta que me des la razón y les digas-

Seiya.-Oye, déjala en paz-

Serena.-Seiya…-

Darien.-Tú no te metas-

Seiya.-Claro que me meto ya que es…-

Serena.-Ya basta con ustedes dos! No necesito que me defiendan- Volteado a ver a Seiya. –Y en cuanto a ti, no voy a hacer eso ya que no me parece y si insistes en lo mismo de una vez te digo que si ellos se van me voy con ellos-

Darien.-Pero…-

Serena.-Y ya déjame en paz, vete a tu consultorio, yo estoy aquí por Amy-

Seiya sonríe por la actitud de Serena _:No cabe duda de que va a ser una maravillosa reina en el futuro…:_

Las chicas se le quedan viendo a Serena, mientras que Yaten sonreía

Serena llega con las chicas.-Entremos a ver a Amy-

Rei.-Si…-

Todos entran a ver a Amy

Serena.-Hola Amy!-

Amy.-Serena, chicas!-

Richard.-Hola Amy-

Amy.-Richard-

Yaten.-Amy que bueno que ya estas mejor-

Amy.-Gracias Yaten, y… Taiki?-

Mina.-Pues…-

Seiya.-Fue con Lita por un café-

Amy.-Ah… si?-

Seiya.-Si, como ves? Taiki y Lita han estado muy juntitos-

Amy.-De… verdad?-

Mina.-Seiya, no seas chismoso, ese es mi trabajo- Guiñándole el ojo

Rei.-Bueno ya, vamonos de aquí-

Amy.-Si…-

Rei y Richard ayudan a Amy a salir del hospital.

Serena.-Oye Seiya, por que le dijiste eso a Amy?-

Seiya.-Era obvio bombón-

Serena.-Eh?-

Mina.-Ay Serena-

Yaten.-No entendió- ¬¬U

Serena.-Que es lo que no entendí?-

Seiya se acerca a ella peligrosamente

Seiya.-Queremos ver si a Amy le interesa Taiki en el aspecto amoroso-

Yaten se pone en medio de los dos

Yaten.-Oigan ya basta, suficiente tuve con lo que vi anoche en el cuarto-

Seiya.-Tú tienes la culpa por entrar sin avisar-

Mina.-QUE!-

Amy, Rei, Richard, Taiki y Lita voltean a verlos, mientras que Seiya, Yaten y Serena le tapaban la boca a Mina

Serena.-Je, je, je-

Seiya.-No dijo nada, verdad Yaten?-

Yaten.-Nada-

Mina.-Oigan ya déjenme-

Yaten.-Mina deberías de moderar tu forma de expresarte-

Mina.-Oí bien, acaso pasaron la noche juntos?-

Seiya.-Pues si-

Serena.-Seiya!-

Seiya.-Tan solo soy sincero- U

Serena.-Mm..- ¬¬U

Mina.-Que romántico!-

Yaten.-Mina nadie debe saber eso esta bien?-

Mina.-Claro!-

Taiki.-Que les pasará?-

Lita.-No lo sé, ya sabes como es Mina-

Taiki.-Si, ya lo sé-

Lita.-Oye Taiki, en verdad me apena mucho lo que esta pasando-

Taiki.-No te preocupes Lita, procuraré ocultarlo-

Lita.-Pero… no estas solo, yo estoy contigo-

Taiki.-Gracias Lita-

Amy _:Se ve que Taiki y Lita están muy unidos, tal vez… :_

Richard.-Oye Amy, como te sientes?-

Amy.-Bien Richard gracias, de echo ya puedo caminar bien-

Rei.-Estas segura?-

Amy.-Por supuesto-

Seiya.-Bueno y adonde iremos?-

Rei.-No tengo ni la menor idea-

Serena.-Hay que celebrar que Amy ya esta mejor!-

Mina.-Si!-

Lita.-Ya sé-

Amy.-Eh?-

Lita.-Que les parece si vamos a la pista de hielo-

Rei.-Oye Lita no crees que olvidas algo?- ¬¬U

Lita.-Eh?-

Mina.-Es verdad-

Taiki.-De que hablan?-

Amy.-Pues lo que pasa es que…-

Serena.-Si lo dicen por Amy, yo creo que ya esta mejor-

Rei.-Que?- ¬¬U

Mina.-Mira Sere, lo que queremos decirte es que…-

En eso Yaten se echa a reír

Serena.-Que pasa Yaten?-

Yaten.-No me digan que… que…- Riéndose

Chicas.-Aja…-

Yaten.-Entonces vamos, esto no quiero perdérmelo por nada del mundo-

Serena.-Eh?-

Continuará…

Ustedes que creen? Que será el misterio que se traen entre manos las chicas y la despistada de Serena no entiende? Ja, Ja, si ya lo saben imagínense el escenario con todo y las caídas (Ops, ya me delate) bueno, no se pierdan el próximo episodio.

Dejen reviews!

&& Ayde &&


	25. Una extraña visita

**Desde que se fue**

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que salen en sailor moon me pertenecen, aunque ganas no me faltan de que Seiya sea mío (Y creo que de la mayoría de las lectoras de por aqui, je, je, je, je)

Autor: Aydé

Capitulo 25

-Una extraña visita –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al llegar a la pista de patinaje se encuentran con dos personas conocidas

Rini.-Chicas!-

Serena.-Rini, que haces aquí?-

Rini.-Vine con Naoki- Señalando un puesto donde Naoki compraba un helado

Serena.-Ah ya veo-

Seiya.-Hola pequeña!-

Rini.-Seiya!- Y corre a abrazarlo

Rei.-Vaya, no creí que se llevarán tan bien-

Serena.-Rini, no crees que estas molestando mucho a Seiya?- Molesta

Rini.-No creo que a Seiya le moleste, verdad Seiya?-

Seiya.-Claro que no-

Serena.-Seiya!-

Rini.-Deja de comportarte como una niña!-

Serena.-Tu eres la que se comporta como una niña-

Mina.-Oigan no les parece familiar?-

Naoki.-Hola chicas!-

Lita.-Hola Naoki-

Rei.-Como va tu embarazo?-

Naoki.-Muy bien gracias, la verdad es que sin la ayuda de la mamá de Amy estuviera desesperada-

Amy.-Que bueno que te sientas en confianza con nosotras-

Naoki.-Pero… creo que no a todos les caigo bien- Mirando a Yaten

Yaten.-Si lo dices por mí, no te preocupes- Sin prestarle mucha atención

Naoki sonríe

Mina.-Así es él, no le prestes atención-

Naoki.-Y a… Serena?-

Seiya.-No te preocupes por bombón, ella es muy buena persona-

Rini.-Serena tonta!-

Serena.-Tu eres la tonta!-

Taiki.-Que les parece si vamos a patinar?-

Serena y Rini.-Si!-

Todos se ponen sus patines; las chicas se ponen sus trajes de patinaje que una vez se pusieron cuando peleaban contra Malachite y Endimión.

El de Amy era color azul con verde, el de Rei era rojo, el de Mina era color naranja, el de Lita era verde, el de Serena era blanco, el de Rini era color rosa, el de Seiya era una camisa color roja con un pantalón negro, el de Taiki era una camisa color morada con un pantalón beige, el de Yaten era una camisa color verde con el pantalón color blanco y el de Richard era una camisa color azul con un pantalón beige; Naoki por obvias razones no patinaba y se quedó en la mesa viéndolos a todos.

Todos ya habían entrado tan solo faltaba Serena quien estaba con Naoki

Serena.-Y dime Naoki, como te has sentido?-

Naoki.-Muy bien gracias-

Serena.-Me alegro mucho; y… quisiera darte las gracias por tener a Rini con ustedes-

Naoki.-No, gracias a… ti-

Serena.-A mi por que?-

Naoki.-Por dejar que me quede con Darien-

Serena.-No te preocupes, Darien es libre de hacer lo que quiera-

Naoki.-Tu… lo quieres mucho verdad?-

Serena.-Yo…-

Y sin querer mira a Seiya quien estaba patinando al igual que las chicas

Naoki :_Veo que Darien no se equivocaba, ese joven se robó su corazón:_

En eso Lita se acerca a ellas

Lita.-Que pasa?-

Serena.-Nada Lita-

Lita.-Vamos a la pista!-

Richard.-Serena hay algo que tienes que saber- Decía preocupado

Serena.-Que pasa Richard?-

?.-Tú debes ser la dueña del cristal Pilar ya que la pluma Floom esta señalándote-

Serena.-Ah!-

Richard.-Demasiado tarde!-

Toda la gente que estaba en la pista sale corriendo menos los chicos, quienes rápidamente se transforman.

Lita.-Leily…-

Kaily.-Leily ya descubriste quien es la dueña del cristal Pilar?-

Leily.-La dueña es… ella!-

Serena, Naoki, Richard y Lita se sorprenden

Leily.-Ya la había observado, sus cualidades son muchas; ella debe ser-

Kaily.-Entonces que esperas?-

Leily.-Si-

?.-Alto ahí-

?.-No permitiremos que le hagas daño-

Kaily.-Las sailor scouts- Volteando

Leily _:Maldición:_

Kaily.-Vaya no esta sailor moon, es una lastima-

Fighter.-Que es lo que quieres de ella?-

Kaily.-Eso es lo que quiero, a ella-

Mars.-Pues primero tendrás que luchar con nosotras-

Kaily.-Con mucho gusto-

Leily aún estaba con Lita, Serena y Naoki; las tres iban a irse pero Leily se interpone

Leily.-Tu no vas a ningún lado-

Lita.-Con que me quieres a mi eh? Pues tendrás que pelear conmigo-

Serena.-Naoki, Richard vamos!- Y se alejan de ahí

Lita y Leily peleaban, pero Leily le da una patada a Lita que la derrumba

Leily.-Es una debilucha, donde estarán las otras? Ah se fueron por ahí-

Serena y Naoki llegan al baño

Serena.-Naoki quédate aquí, y no salgas hasta que yo venga por ti esta bien?-

Naoki.-Si, cuídate-

Serena.-Si, Richard escóndete en algún lugar-

Richard.-Ten cuidado Sailor Moon, sobre todo con él-

Serena.-Si!-

Al Salir del baño se transforma en sailor moon

Leily.-Ahí esta una de ellas

Serena.-Ángel sailor moon… transformación!-

Leily.-Eh?- _:No… puede… ser…:_

Kaily.-Tomen esto!- Y les lanza unos rayos que derriban a las sailors

Kaily.-Así que tu eres la dueña de cristal pilar- Viendo a Lita

Maker.-Canalla!-

Mercury.-Maker…-

Maker.-Estrella de sailor… Maker!-

El ataque le da de lleno a Kaily

Kaily.-Maldito!-

Maker.-No te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima-

Lita.-M… Maker…-

Kaily.-Tontos humanos…- Y le lanza un ataque elevándolo al techo y haciendo que cayera estrellándose en el hielo.

Fighter.-Maker!-

?.-Alto ahí!-

Kaily.-Sailor Moon, preciosa-

Leily _:Je, je, je, sailor moon ahora ya sé quien eres… pronto te acabaré…:_

Kaily.-Leily encárgate del cristal, yo me encargaré de sailor moon-

Ángel S. Moon.-Que dices?-

Leily.- Sombra gris del planeta Djin, trae el cristal de la persona frente a ti!-

El rayo es lanzado hacia Lita que de su boca sale su cristal color verde.

Leily.-Este no es el cristal!- Y voltea hacía sailor moon _:Eso quiere decir que… ella…:_

Mina.-Beso de amor y belleza de Venus!-

El ataque se lo lanza a Leily quien lo esquiva fácilmente

Leily.-Tontas, sal sombra y… comete el cristal de esa niña-

La sombra sale y se come el cristal de Lita

Mars.-Ah, Lita!-

Sailor moon se escondía por unas mesas

Kaily.-Ven preciosa, quiero estar cerca de ti-

Ángel S. Moon.-Déjame en paz!-

Kaily tira todas las mesas y llega hasta donde esta sailor moon tomándola de las manos

Chibimoon.-Sailor moon!-

Iba a ir en su ayuda pero la sombra le da un golpe lanzándola lejos

Mercury.-Sailor Chibimoon!-

Ángel S Moon.-Ah!- Distrayéndose

Kaily.-Eres mía!-

Y la toma con sus manos

La sombra les lanza unas llameantes bolas de fuego que las sailor esquivan difícilmente, pero que al caer al hielo hace unos pozos grandes

Mercury.-Oh no!-

Venus.-Que pasa?-

Maker.-Si sigue así, el hielo se calentará-

Yaten.-Quieres decir que estaremos nadando en poco tiempo?- O.o

Mercury.-Hay que detenerlo-

Mars.-Saeta llameante de Marte!-

El ataque le da a la sombra inmovilizándolo por unos minutos

Venus.-Ahora sailor moon- Volteando hacía atrás. –Sailor moon?-

Y ven que Kaily esta encima de ella

Fighter.-Pero que…?-

Healer.-Que le esta haciendo?- ¬¬U

Kaily estaba tratando de besar a Sailor moon

Leily lanza un ataque a Kaily y este salta junto con Sailor Moon quien cae en la pista de hielo junto con las demás.

Los demás se quedan sorprendidos

Leily.-Ellos te atacaron!- Señalando a las sailors

Venus.-Oye eso no es cier…-

Y Leily le lanza una bola de energía que destruye por completo la pista

Las sailor se quedan cada uno en un trozo de hielo

Keily.-Mejor vamonos, al fin de cuentas no era el cristal que buscamos-

Leily ._:La próxima serás tu, sailor moon:._

Healer.-Que vergüenza- ¬¬U

Chibimoon.-Ay no, me voy a caer!-

Ángel S. Moon.-Bua, esta muy helada!- '

Mars.-Cállate!-

Mercury.-Tengo que… Burbujas de mercurio… estallen!-

El ataque de Mercury vuelve a congelar la pista

Fighter.-Bien, Láser de estrella… Fugaz!- El ataque le da a la sombra derribándola

Venus.-Ahora si, sailor moon!-

Ángel S. Moon.-Si; Aura… de ángel… de la princesa… de la Luna!-

La sombra se desintegra y el cristal entra de nuevo al cuerpo de Lita, quien al reaccionar ve la cara de Maker

Lita.-M… Maker…-

Maker.-Lita…-

Mercury _:Maker…:_

Ángel S. Moon.-Que bueno que estas a salvo Lita-

Chibimoon.-Lita estas bien?-

Lita.-Si, gracias Chibimoon-

Healer.-Que bueno!-

Los chicos se destransforman y Serena va por Naoki y por Richard

Serena.-Naoki, ya esta bajo control todo-

Naoki.-Están todos bien?-

Serena.-Si, gracias-

Naoki.-Que bueno-

Serena.-Las chicas están en la pista, yo iré por Richard-

Naoki.-Esta bien-

Serena va hacía el baño de hombres donde cree que podría estar Richard, pero se lleva una sorpresa

Seiya.-Que haces aquí bombón?-

Serena.-Ah! Lo siento mucho, vine a ver si Richard estaba aquí-

Seiya.-Pues, no, no esta-

Serena.-Bueno… ya… me voy-

Se iba a ir pero Seiya la detiene

Seiya.-Bombón…-

Serena.-Seiya…-

Seiya.-No… podemos vivir así?-

Serena.-Como?-

Seiya.-Viéndonos aunque sea en lo prohibido?-

Serena.-Seiya no…-

Seiya.-Por favor bombón… te necesito para respirar cada día… no me niegues esa posibilidad…-

Serena comienza a llorar

Serena.-Es que no es justo para ti…-

Seiya.-Yo no busco que sea justo para mi, yo solo quiero… estar a tu lado-

Serena.-Seiya… perdóname…-

Seiya.-Por favor, es lo único que te pido…-

Seiya se acerca a ella con la intención de besarla

Serena.-Tú sabes que mi destino es estar con Darien, no quiero que sufras…-

Separándose de él

Seiya.-Así estoy sufriendo, por que sé que no lo amas… que me amas a mi…-

Serena.-Pero es que esto no puede ser!-

Seiya.-Si tu quieres… yo estaría dispuesto a…-

Serena.-No Seiya, no quiero que sufras…-

Seiya se acerca a Serena y la abraza

Seiya.-Pues quita mi sufrimiento y… acepta-

En la puerta del baño una chica oía todo lo que decían

Naoki _:Por que no puede ser así? Todos seríamos felices… :_

Serena.-Seiya…-

Naoki se va dispuesta a no seguir escuchando

Serena.-No Seiya, lo nuestro debe terminar aquí-

Seiya.-Estas… segura?-

Serena.-Con el alma destrozada… te digo que… así debe ser…-

Y sale del baño con unas lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

Seiya ._:No me rendiré, bombón, tu no puedes… no puedes negarme la posibilidad de estar juntos… aunque todos nos lo impidan… ya una vez lo hicieron, y no pudieron conseguirlo...:._

Serena.-No, tiene que ser así…-

De pronto se encuentra con Mina

Mina.-Serena, sucede algo?-

Serena.-Mina, podrías acompañarme para mudarme lo más rápido posible?-

Mina.-Claro-

Rei.-Naoki, y Serena?-

Yaten.-Fue por ti verdad?-

Naoki.-Si… solo que… esta buscando a Richard-

Taiki.-Parece ser que se fue-

Amy.-Es verdad, Richard donde estarás?-

Taiki.-Lita segura que ya te sientes bien?-

Lita.-Si Taiki, muchas gracias-

Yaten.-No sabes lo preocupado que estaba Taiki-

Rini.-Naoki te sientes bien? Te veo un poco pálida-

Naoki.-No es nada Rini-

Amy.-Estas segura?-

Naoki.-En verdad estoy bien, solo fue el susto-

Seiya.-Debemos irnos-

Naoki.-Yo ya me voy también-

Lita.-Será mejor irnos, ya no me gustan las pistas de patinaje-

Todos ríen

Taiki.-Déjame ayudarte Lita- Y se va con ella

En eso llegan Serena y Mina y los ven irse

Yaten.-Cielos, no creí que fuera en serio-

Mina.-Ni yo creería que el guapo Taiki y Lita…-

Amy _:Por que me siento así? Acaso mis sentimientos por Taiki son… :_

Yaten.-Oye y yo que?-

Mina.-Ay Yaten tu eres el apuesto-

Seiya.-Y yo que?-

Mina.-Ay… pues…-

Las chicas miran a Mina para ver que respuesta le daba a Seiya

Naoki solo ríe al igual que Rini

Mina.-Pues tú…-

?.-Eres el hombre más maravilloso que pueda existir-

Todos voltean y ven a una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos azul profundo, un poco más alta que Serena y muy atractiva

Yaten.-Pero si es….-

Serena _:Quien se atreve a decir eso de mi Seiya:_

Seiya queda como hipnotizado por aquella mujer

Mina le da un codazo a Yaten

Mina.-Oye Yaten, sabes quien es ella?-

Yaten.-Si…-

La chica se acerca a Seiya hasta quedar frente a él, para luego darle un beso en los labios

Serena.-Que?-

Continuará…

Quien será esa mujer que se ha atrevido a besar a Seiya? Si quieren saber tendrán que esperar el próximo capi, que estará emocionante.

Espero sus reviews.

&& Ayde &&


	26. A prueba

**Desde que se fue**

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que salen en sailor moon me pertenecen, aunque ganas no me faltan de que Seiya sea mío (Y creo que de la mayoría de las lectoras de por aqui, je, je, je, je)

Autor: Aydé

Capitulo 26

-A prueba –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Serena.-Que?-

Rei.-Que pasa?-

Seiya.-P… pero… Rui por que hiciste eso?-

Amy.-Rui?-

Yaten.-Hola Rui-

Rui.-Hola Yaten- Iba a acercarse pero Mina la detiene

Mina.-Oye lo siento, pero él ya tiene dueña-

Rui la ve retadora

Rui.-Eso… parece…-

Yaten.-Dueña?- O.o?

Rui.-Hola a todos, princesa es un honor verla- Refiriéndose a Naoki

Naoki.-Princesa yo?-

Serena.-Huy como se atreve! Yo soy la princesa que acaso no lo ves!

Rui.-Debe ser un error, me dijeron que la princesa era muy hermosa y elegante-

Serena.-Pues lamento mucho decirte que yo soy la princesa-

Las chicas se cruzan de brazos

Rei.-Se lo hemos dicho-

Rini.-Con esa actitud…-

Mina.-No podrá convertirse…-

Amy.-En una princesa-

Serena.-Ya basta chicas!-

Rui.-Bueno no importa, Seiya he venido exclusivamente para ti- Poniendo su dedo en su nariz

Seiya.-P… para mi?- Señalándose con las mejillas teñidas de rojo.

Yaten.-Oye Serena, me parece que tienes un poco de… competencia-

Serena.-Yaten… CALLATE!-

Rui.-Pero que escandalosa mujer!-

Serena toma a Seiya del brazo y a Mina para dirigirse a la puerta

Serena.-Pues lo siento mucho, pero Seiya va a acompañarme a hacer unas cosas así que pasea con Yaten!-

Mina.-Que? Oye no! No te atrevas a salir con Yaten-

Las chicas ven como se aleja Serena, Seiya y Mina

Rui.-Esto será muy divertido, no creí que fuera real el amor de la princesa hacía su guerrero…-

Naoki _:Amor:_

Rei.-Oye, por que hiciste eso?-

Rui.-No se preocupen, sé lo que hago-

Yaten.-Vamos Rui, hay muchas cosas que me tienes que explicar-

Rui.-Con mucho gusto-

Y se van

Rini.-Nunca entenderé a los mayores-

Naoki.-Tan solo crece y verás-

Amy.-En donde podrá estar Richard?-

Rei.-Oye Amy, que sientes por Richard?-

Amy.-Eh?-

Rei.-Vamos no te hagas, sé que tú lo quisiste mucho tiempo y si no se hubiera ido tu sería su novia-

Amy.-Claro que no…- Ruborizada

Rini.-Naoki, a que horas sale Darien?-

Naoki.-No lo sé Rini, quieres ir a visitarlo?-

Rini.-Si!-

Naoki.-Chicas yo me voy, me dio gusto saludarlas y que estén bien-

Rei.-Cuídate Naoki-

Amy.-Nos vemos Rini-

Rini.-Adiós!-

Amy.-Como se llevan bien Naoki y Rini, verdad?-

Rei.-Si… ah no me cambies la conversación Amy!-

Amy.-Rei… yo… no se…-

Rei.-Lo quieres?-

Amy.-Ya te lo dije, cuando lo vi me dijo que no se separaría de mi, pero recordé a alguien más…-

Rei.-Que sientes por Taiki?-

Amy.-Que sientes por Nicolás?-

Rei.-Eh? Ah… bueno pues…-

Amy.-Eso es lo que yo siento también-

Rei _:Ay Amy…:_

Mina.-Oye Seiya pero por que lo hizo?-

Seiya.-No lo sé, en realidad no se ni por que esta aquí?-

Mina.-Es obvio, vino especialmente para ti- Imitándola

Seiya.-No juegues Mina!-

Mina.-Oye Serena espera!-

Serena _:Como es posible que lo haya besado? Nadie puede besar a mi queridísimo Seiya ni siquiera esa tal Riyu o como se llame:_

Mina.-Se ve que esta enfadada-

Serena.-Caminen más de prisa!-

Seiya.-Creo que si- uu

Llegan al departamento de los three lights donde estaban también Yaten y Rui

Rui.-Seiya amor!- Y lo abraza

Serena _:Pero que demonios hace aquí:_

Mina.-Yaten!-

Seiya.-Rui, que haces aquí?-

Rui.-Ya te lo dije amor, vine para ti-

Yaten mira a Serena picaramente y sin quitarle la vista de encima…

Yaten.-Adivina que Seiya? Como Rui acaba de llegar le dije que se quedará aquí-

Seiya.-De verdad?- Pregunto sarcásticamente

Rui.-Si, no es fantástico? Te veré todos los días y dormiré en el mismo techo que tu-

Serena camina hacía su habitación sin decir nada

Mina.-Oye Serena…- Y la sigue

Yaten se acerca a Seiya y le dice algo al oído

Yaten.-Te hice las cosas más fáciles-

Seiya.-Que?-

Rui.-De que hablan?-

En eso oyen a Mina que grita

Mina.-Que te pasa por que haces eso Serena!-

Sin pensarlo dos veces Seiya y Yaten corren a la habitación de Serena donde se encuentran a Serena sacando la ropa de las maletas y tirándola en el suelo

Yaten.-Pero que…?-

Seiya.-Que haces bombón?

Serena voltea a verlos enojada

Serena.-Que no es obvio? Me quedo-

Seiya sonríe y corre a abrazarla y la carga para así girar con ella

Yaten sale junto con Mina riéndose a carcajadas

Rui camina hacía la habitación y los ve

Seiya.-De verdad te quedas?-

Serena sonríe con él

Serena.-Acaso crees que te dejaría con esa bruja de Riyu?-

Rui _:Tonta:_

Seiya.-Rui-

Serena.-Como sea!-

Seiya.-Eso quiere decir que estas celosita eh?-

Serena se ruboriza.- Mm… solo un poco-

Seiya.-Solo un poco?-

Serena.-De acuerdo, de acuerdo me moría de celos!-

Seiya.-Si yo sabía que me amabas demasiado como para compartirme-

Serena.-Quien dijo que te compartiría?-

Seiya.-Celosita-

Serena.-Pero… ahora que le diré a Darien?-

Seiya.-Mándalo a volar y ya-

Serena.-Seiya-

Seiya.-Dile, que te mudarás después y le das largas-

Serena.-Siento que… le estoy siendo infiel…-

Seiya.-A quien le eres infiel son a tus sentimientos, por que no lo amas y sin embargo te aferras a él-

Serena.-Me aferro a… un futuro feliz…?-

Seiya.-Para quien?-

Serena.-Mm…-

Seiya.-Bueno ya, dejémoslo así-

En eso entra Rui

Rui.-Seiya, tengo hambre- Y se le cuelga de cuello

Serena.-Disculpa querida- Quitándole los brazos de encima

Rui.-Que te pasa?-

Serena.-Seiya es MI guardián, así que te prohíbo acercarte a él-

Rui.-Eso es ridículo, que clase de reina le prohíbe a sus guardianes ser felices?-

Serena.-Eh…?-

Rui.-Es tonto pensar así-

Serena _:Es verdad como soy capaz de negarle la oportunidad a Seiya de ser feliz:_

Y se va corriendo cerrando la puerta a su salida

Seiya.-Bombón!-

Serena se queda detrás de la puerta pensando

Serena _:Que injusta soy…:_

Seiya.-Por que hiciste eso Rui?-

Rui.-Es la verdad, ella se va a casar y será una reina, no entiendo como puede negarte la oportunidad de ser feliz?-

Seiya.-Pues esa es mi decisión, estaré a su lado aunque ella me lo niegue!-

Rui.-Estas seguro?-

Seiya.-Eh?-

Rui.-Que pasaría si al alejarte de ella estuvieras salvándola?-

Seiya se queda pensando por unos minutos y recuerda su sueño

Serena quien ya había empezado a oírlos espera la respuesta de Seiya

Seiya sonríe antes de responderle

Seiya.-Lucharía por encontrar alguna forma de salvarla sin sacrificar nuestro… nuestros objetivos y sin alejarme de ella-

Rui.-Y… si no la hay?-

Seiya.-Si creo que hay una forma, la habrá- Le responde firmemente.

Serena _:Seiya...:_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Consultorio de Darien

Darien.-Serena no entiendo por que si ya estamos bien sigues con esa actitud?-

Se sienta en su silla y suspira

Darien.-O creo que si, si te entiendo…-

En eso el teléfono suena y contesta

Darien.-Si, dime Lilu-

Lilu.-Dr. Chiba aquí esta la señorita Naoki dice que quiere verlo-

Darien sonríe.-Que pase-

Naoki y Rini pasan al consultorio de Darien

Rini.-Wow! Así que este es tu consultorio-

Darien-Así es Rini-

Naoki.-Espero no causarte molestias por venir, la verdad queríamos venir a visitarte-

Darien.-Para nada, y como esta Amy?-

Rini.-Bien hasta fuimos todos a la pista de patinaje-

Darien.-T-todos?-

Rini.-Si, aunque no lo creas también Serena-

Darien.-Debió de haber sido divertido-

Naoki.-Pero Serena en ningún momento patinó-

Rini.-Ah, es cierto, atacaron a Lita en la pista de patinaje-

Darien.-Que!-

Naoki.-Si, los cuatro conversábamos y una mujer extraña llegó y nos atacó-

Darien.-Y a ti te pasó algo?-

Naoki.-No, Serena cuido de mi-

Darien _:Gracias Serena:_

Rini.-El enemigo nos esta atacando a nosotras, no a la gente, debe de haber algo…-

Naoki.-Ellos saben a quien atacar, algo los esta ayudando-

Rini y Darien.-Eh?-

Naoki.-Ellos saben…-

_**--Flash Back--**_

?.-Tú debes ser la dueña del cristal Pilar ya que la pluma Floom esta señalándote-

_**--Flash Back--**_

Naoki.-Ellos tienen… la pluma Floom!-

Darien.-Que!-

Rini.-La pluma Floom?-

Naoki.-Eso fue lo que dijo esa chica al ver a Lita dijo que la pluma Floom la señalaba-

Darien.-Hay que hablar con las demás, esto tienen que saberlo-

Rini.-Tal vez los chicos puedan decirnos que es la pluma Floom-

Darien.-Creo que tendremos que ir al departamento de…-

Naoki.-De Seiya-

Rini.-Si!-

Darien.-Rini, tu conoces a Seiya?-

Rini.-Eh? Ah si, cuando regrese a este mundo me quede en su departamento con ellos-

Darien.-Y como es?- Interrogándola

Naoki lo nota y solo sonríe

Rini.-Ah pues es muy bonito, se ve que son unos chicos muy limpios y ordenados-

Darien.-Supongo que dormiste con Serena?-

Rini.-No, dormí en la habitación de Yaten, Serena durmió en la habitación de Sei…-

No se dio cuenta que había hablado de más

Darien.-No puedo creerlo!-

Naoki.-Darien!-

Darien.-No te das cuenta lo que hace?-

Naoki voltea a ver a Rini quien tenía su mirada agachada

Naoki.-Que te pasa a ti!-

Darien.-Que?-

Naoki.-Rini, podrías dejarme hablar con Darien un momento?- Suavizando su voz

Rini voltea y ve a Naoki

Rini.-Iré a avisarles a las chicas, los esperaré por la noche- Y sale

Naoki.-Darien no te diste cuenta? La haces sentir mal!-

Darien.-Verá lo que ella hace-.

Naoki.-Que te pasa? por si no lo sabes a ella le duele más que a nadie esta situación-

Darien.-De que hablas? Acaso ella te dijo algo?-

Naoki.-Yo…-

_**--Flash Back--**_

Serena.-Es que no es justo para ti…-

Seiya.-Yo no busco que sea justo para mi, yo solo quiero… estar a tu lado-

Serena.-Seiya… perdóname…-

Seiya.-Por favor, es lo único que te pido…-

Seiya se acerca a ella con la intención de besarla

Serena.-Tú sabes que mi destino es estar con Darien, no quiero que sufras…-

Separándose de él

Seiya.-Así estoy sufriendo, por que sé que no lo amas… que me amas a mi…-

Serena.-Pero es que esto no puede ser!-

Seiya.-Si tu quieres… yo estaría dispuesto a…-

Serena.-No Seiya, no quiero que sufras…-

Seiya se acerca a Serena y la abraza

Seiya.-Pues quita mi sufrimiento y… acepta-

_**--Flash Back--**_

Naoki voltea su cara -No, pero lo sé…-

Darien.-Para mi también es difícil y no hago nada de lo que ella hace-

Naoki camina hacia la puerta y Darien la sigue

Naoki.-Ya no hablemos de eso por favor, vamos a su departamento y por favor-

Darien.-Que?- Deteniéndose en la puerta

Naoki.-Veas lo que veas, oigas lo que oigas, recuerda que los dos pasan por un mal momento de sus vidas y… tan solo necesitan tiempo para poder sobrellevarse, no hagas ni digas cosas de las cuales te puedas arrepentir-

Darien.-Si, te… entiendo…-

Naoki.-Vamonos-

Darien camina distraído mientras sale del consultorio con Naoki. No le molestaba que Serena quisiera a Seiya, mas bien era que al parecer Serena si podía disfrutar a la persona que amaba y sentía celos ya que él no podía hacer lo mismo. El amor que había surgido hacia Naoki parecía no tener esperanza alguna, y de cierta manera lo frustraba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lita.-Muchas gracias por acompañarme Taiki, no tenías por que hacerlo-

Taiki.-No te preocupes Lita, de hecho… lo hice para despejarme un poco-

Lita.-Si, te entiendo-

Taiki.-Y que harás ahora?-

Lita.-No lo sé, creo que me iré a descansar-

Taiki.-Esta bien, será lo mejor-

Lita.-Nos vemos Taiki-

Taiki.-Si, nos… -

Rini.-Lita!-

Los dos voltean

Lita-Rini?-

Rini.-Lita, que bueno que te veo, tenemos información que Naoki descubrió del enemigo-

Taiki.-Que?-

Lita-Hay que avisarles a las demás, Taiki tu ve con Seiya y Serena yo iré por Rei y Amy-

Rini.-Darien y Naoki llegarán a tu departamento por la noche Taiki-

Taiki.-Bien, iré a avisarles a los demás-

Rini.-Bueno, ya les avisé a Lita y a Taiki, ahora… ahh! Lo olvidaba! Ni Darien ni Naoki saben donde vive Seiya, huy!- Y se regresa al hospital

Continuará…

Dejen sus reviews para saber que les pareció esta bien?

Cuídense

&& Ayde &&


	27. El origen de Saori

**Desde que se fue**

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que salen en sailor moon me pertenecen, aunque ganas no me faltan de que Seiya sea mío (Y creo que de la mayoría de las lectoras de por aqui, je, je, je, je)

Autor: Aydé

Capitulo 27

- El origen de Saori –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lita llega a la casa de Amy donde Rei aun se encontraba

Rei.-Lita que sorpresa!-

Amy.-Lita, viniste… sola?-

Lita.-Si, lo siento Amy-

Rei.-Te ves muy agitada que te pasa?-

Lita.-Hay información del enemigo, por la noche en el departamento de los chicos habrá una reunión-

Rei.-Si-

Amy.-Iremos-

Afuera del hospital Naoki y Darien esperaban a una… olvidadiza Rini

Darien.-Tu crees que vuelva?-

Naoki.-Por supuesto que si, volverá-

Darien.-Como lo sabes?-

Naoki.-No lo sé, solo… lo sé-

Darien.-Creo que mi actitud la asustó un poco-

Naoki.-Ahora que venga, una disculpa estaría bien, no crees?-

Darien.-Si-

Ambos estaban admirando el atardecer, pronto oscurecería

Naoki.-Ahí viene!-

Rini.-Darien!-

Darien.-Si, ahí viene-

Rini llega hasta ellos

Naoki.-Sabía que vendrías-

Rini.-Olvidé que… no sabían donde… vivían los chicos- Recuperando el aliento

Naoki.-Que bueno que lo recordaste- Y camina hacía adelante

Darien.-Rini-

Rini.-Si?-

Darien.-Quiero que me disculpes por lo de hace un momento, yo…-

Rini.-No te preocupes Darien, entiendo y no tienes por que darme explicaciones-

Darien.-Vaya, has crecido mucho-

Rini sonríe

Darien.-Bueno, creo que Naoki ya nos dejo muy atrás-

Rini.-Vamos-

Departamento de los three lights

Serena se encontraba en la cocina tomando un vaso de agua, Yaten y Mina entran y ven a Serena sentada en la barra tomándose el agua muy pensativa

Mina.-Serena, te pasa algo?-

Serena no volteaba tenía la mirada perdida

Serena.-Yaten, tu sabías lo que haría verdad?-

Yaten.-Si, por eso lo hice-

Mina.-Sere…-

Serena.-Gracias…-

Yaten.-Debo estar loco pero, creo que ustedes tienen que estar juntos, aunque sea así…-

Mina.-Serena, sabes que cuentas con el apoyo de todas las chicas decidas lo que decidas verdad?-

Serena.-Si, lo sé-

Yaten.-De todas? Por que la gran Haruka y las demás no se han aparecido en días-

Serena.-Es cierto, Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna no han aparecido-

Mina.-Ni Artemis, ni Luna-

Serena.-Donde estarán?-

Yaten.-Son unas farsantes, de seguro tuvieron miedo y se fueron-

Serena.-Yaten aun no son de tu agrado?-

Yaten.-Solo busco a quien molestar-

Serena.-Y por que no molestas a Mina?-

Mina.-Oye y a mi por que?-

Serena.-Aun no vuelve Taiki?-

Yaten.-No, aun no-

Mina.-Oye Serena y que hacías aquí?-

Serena.-Lo que pasa es que Seiya y esa tal Rui están en MI recamara-

Yaten.-Celosa-

Serena.-Claro que no-

Mina.-Segura?-

Serena.-Ya les dije que no!-

Yaten.-Es extraño que Rui viniera hasta acá-

Serena.-Yaten tu la conoces?-

Yaten.-Si, ella es amiga nuestra y una de las nuevas guardianas de la princesa-

Mina.-Tal vez vino a ayudar-

Serena.-Pues no esta ayudando mucho-

Mina.-Oye Serena y dices que los dos están… solos?-

Serena se queda pensativa y después de unos segundos camina hacia su recamara

Yaten.-Vaya Mina, eres una mujer muy convencedora-

Mina.-Así es-

Serena llega a su cuarto y se da cuenta que Seiya no esta, pero si Rui

Serena.-Que haces aquí?-

Rui.-Te estoy esperando-

Serena.-Y para que?-

Rui.-Por que lo haces?-

Serena camina hacia el peinador y se sienta frente a el

Serena.-No te entiendo-

Rui.-Por que le haces eso a Seiya? Él no se merece esto!-

Serena.-Yo no lo obligo a nada-

Rui.-Pero le das alas, eso lo mantiene a tu lado; no te entiendo, te vas a casar muy pronto, vas a tener una hermosa hija, un reino que cuidar, un hombre que te ama-

Serena.-Como es que sabes tanto de mi?-

Rui.-Antes de pisar el terreno tenia que investigar un poco-

Serena.-Que es lo que pretendes?-

Rui.-Pretendo que te decidas de una vez por todas que es lo que piensas hacer!-

Serena.-Que?-

Rui.-Crees que estoy aquí para luchar contra ti? Estas muy equivocada, estoy aquí para ayudar a definirte-

Serena.-No te entiendo-

Rui.-No creí que fuera cierto que nunca entiendes nada-

Serena-Oye!-

Rui.-Solo te advierto que si no te defines, podrías perder a la persona que amas-

Y sale de la habitación

Serena.-Ella quiere… ayudarme?-

Yaten y Mina estaban sentados en el sofá

Rui.-Yaten, Taiki aun o regresa?-

Yaten.-No, algo debió retrasarlo-

Mina.-Ya no tardará-

En eso la puerta se abre y entra Taiki

Mina.-Taiki, justo hablábamos de ti-

Taiki.-Que bueno que no te has ido Mina-

Mina.-Eso fue un sarcasmo?-

Yaten.-Es verdad, oye Mina no tienes nada que hacer?-

Mina.-Hum… yo estoy con mi amiga Serena-

Yaten.-Pues su habitación esta allá- Señalándola

Mina.-Eso ya lo sé!-

Taiki.-No hablo en serio, Rini nos dijo que Darien viene hacía acá-

Seiya.-A que viene ese idiota?-

Taiki.-Tranquilo, parece ser que tienen información del enemigo-

Mina.-Hay que avisarle a las chicas-

Taiki.-Lita y yo ya lo hicimos, dentro de un rato más vendrán-

Seiya va hacía la habitación de Serena

Rui.-Seiya adonde vas?-

Seiya.-Le voy a avisar a bombón-

Serena se encontraba en su habitación.

Serena.-Quiere ayudarme? Pero… por que?-

Seiya.-Bombón?-

Serena.-Seiya…

Seiya.-Estas bien?-

Serena sacude su cabeza y cambia su actitud frente a Seiya. –Si, claro, que pasa?-

Seiya se acerca a ella y se sienta en la cama

Seiya.-Bombón, Darien, Naoki y Rini vendrán junto con las chicas-

Serena.-Y eso porque?-

Seiya.-Pareces ser que hay información acerca del enemigo-

Serena.-Ya veo-

Seiya.-Oye bombón… por que te fuiste cuando Rui vino?-

Serena.-Es que, he estado muy alterada con la llegada de Rui y a veces… no sé ni lo que hago-

Seiya no muy convencido. –Estas segura que fue por eso?-

Serena.-Si, no te preocupes. Seiya, ya que Darien va a venir, por favor, no quiero peleas-

Seiya.-Bombón, él con su actitud de sabelotodo me saca de quicio-

Serena.-Pero va a venir a decirnos información del enemigo, haz un esfuerzo si?-

Seiya se acerca hasta sus labios y le da un suave beso. –Sabes que hago lo que me pidas-

Serena.-Vamos a esperar a las chicas-

Seiya se levanta. –Taiki, Yaten, Mina y Rui están en la sala-

Serena.-Bueno, pues vamos-

Después de 30 minutos todos estaban sentados en la sala del departamento.

Chicas.-La pluma Floom!-

Naoki.-Si, así fue como le dijo aquella mujer-

Taiki.-Tal parece ser que esa pluma es capaz de captar la energía que tenemos ya que no es común y corriente-

Amy.-Eso quiere decir que puede atacar a cualquiera de nosotras-

Seiya mira preocupado a Serena.

Seiya.-O a Bombón ya que ella es descendiente de la luna-

Todos la observan preocupados

Rei.-Es verdad-

Lita.-Tal vez tu tengas el famoso cristal pilar-

Yaten.-Parece ser que es un cristal muy poderoso y si es así podría compararse con el cristal de plata, y eso tal vez confundiría a la famosa pluma y podría atacarte-

Mina.-Entonces hay que…-

Serena.-NO-

Chicos.-No?-

Serena.-No quiero que vuelvan a sobreprotegerme. Yo puedo cuidar de mi-

Mina.-Pero Serena….-

Serena.-Yo puedo cuidar de mi Mina, que acaso nadie tiene la confianza en mi?-

Amy.-No es eso Serena, pero-

Rei.-Recuerda aquella vez con Galaxia que te desapareciste de nosotras por menos de 30 minutos, que fue lo que pasó? Si no hubiera sido por Seiya-

Yaten.-Nosotros somos los encargados de protegerte-

Taiki.-Así es, nos sentiremos más tranquilos-

Serena.-Es que yo…-

Darien.-Basta Serena-

Todos voltean a verlo

Darien.-Serena a nadie nos cabe la menor duda de que tu puedas protegerte sola, todos somos testigos de cuan fuerte eres y lo capaz que eres para manejar la situación, pero no queremos arriesgarnos a que pases por ese mal momento sola-

Naoki.-Sería mucho más fácil pelear en equipo, no lo crees?-

Serena se queda observándolos detenidamente, mientras Seiya miraba la escena un poco receloso.

Serena.-Creo que tienen razón-

Rei.-Oye Serena, Haruka y las demás no se han comunicado?-

Serena.-No, no lo han hecho-

Rini.-Ah, Plut me dijo que iban a estar investigando, pero que tenían salir de viaje, me dijeron que no te avisaría que por que no tardarían mucho-

Mina.-Pero ya se han tardado-

Amy.-Oigan, no les habrá pasado algo malo?-

Lita.-Como crees Amy-

Yaten.-Si, teniendo en cuanta que Haruka esta con ellas-

Serena.-Yaten como eres-

Taiki.-Aunque es la verdad-

Todos reían ante las ocurrencias de los chicos con respecto a Haruka. Solo Seiya se mantenía al margen. Había visto algo en la mirada de Darien y Serena que le intrigó. Una mirada diferente, una que él no había visto en mucho tiempo.

Mientras con el enemigo

Leily.-Esto será suficiente-

Reily.-Así que piensas atacar sorpresivamente-

Leily lo miró de soslayo, pero no dijo nada.

Reily.-Y dictes que no sientes nada por Kaily-

Leily.-Ya te dije que somos hermanos, como se te puede ocurrir eso!-

Reily se acercó hasta llegar a unos centímetros de ella. –Más bien, como se te puede ocurrir sentir algo así por él-

Leily se sonrojó enfurecida. –No es algo que te importe-

Reily sonrió al verla enfadada para luego desaparecer.

Leily.-Ésa estúpida niña, cree que podrá vencerme, pues ya lo verá-

En otra parte de la misma dimensión, una joven de cabello marrón y largo hasta la cintura recogido en una peculiar trenza descansaba en su cama adornada de colores rojos y amarillos al igual que toda la habitación.

Saori.-Esos impertinentes, aun no han conseguido el cristal pilar-

Su expresión no era fría ni calculadora como todas las perversas personas, si no que su cara denotaba nostalgia y tristeza. Su expresión no era más que la de una jovencita hermosa, pero triste.

Saori.-Durante tanto tiempo he tenido que liar con mi otra existencia, sin poder encontrar alguna cura-

_**-- Flash Back--**_

Saori se observaba en el espejo de su humilde casa. Sus padres habían salido a cenar y ella había decidido darles un poco de privacía ya que cumplían felizmente 15 años de casados y ella quería que lo disfrutaran al máximo.

Se deleitaba cepillando su hermoso cabello marrón, su orgullo según su madre. Sonrió al recordar como su madre la adulaba con respecto a su cabello.

Saori.-Espero se la estén pasando bien-

?.-De verdad lo crees?-

Saori abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. -Quien es? Quien anda ahí?- Volteando a su alrededor para ver quien estaba pero no había nadie.

?.-No, no, no, no, estas buscando en malos lugares. Estoy aquí-

Saori seguía buscando pero no hallaba nada.

?.-Vamos, sabes que estoy aquí. Frente a ti-

Lentamente se giro hacía el espejo y observó con horror que había una imagen en él.

Saori.-Que eres?-

?.-De verdad no lo sabes? Yo soy tu-

Saori.-Que?-

Y en ese momento esa mancha negra desapareció para reflejarse a si misma.

?.Yo soy Saori. La que duerme en ti-

Saori.-La que duerme en mi?-

?.-Así es. Solo que ha llegado el momento de despertar de esa estupida vida tan aburrida que llevas-

Saori.-No, no puedo ser yo… mis papas…-

?.-Tus padres? Oh si, es cierto. Aún no ves las noticias-

Saori sintió algo en su interior y volteo lentamente hacia el televisor que estaba a unos pasos de ella y sorprendentemente se prendió en el canal de un noticiero donde se anunciaba un gran incendio al parecer desastroso.

Saori.-Que quieres que vea?-

?.-Observa bien-

Saori le puso más atención y con pesar se dio cuanta de que el lugar donde se estaba tratando de apagar el incendio era el mismo restaurante donde horas antes sus padres habían ido a celebrar su aniversario.

Saori.-No… no!-

?.-Lo ves? Te han dejado sola. Puedes sentirlo? Como un enorme vacío se forma en todo tu ser? No ansías llenar ese vació?-

Saori.-No puedo creerlo…- Aun sollozaba en el suelo.

?.-Duele verdad? Yo puedo ayudarte a que pare, solo di que lo pare y te ayudaré-

Saori.-Pero…-

?.-Vamos, tan solo dilo, sé que lo deseas-

Saori.-Pero…-

?.-Que esperas? Piensas quedarte toda la vida sintiendo el dolor? Pasar todos los días sintiendo el vació que te come por dentro!-

Saori.-Pero…- Aun dudando

?.-Que acaso quieres quedarte sola?-

Saori.-No, no quiero quedarme sola…-

?.-Yo puedo ayudar a que veas a tus papás-

Saori.-En verdad puedes hacerlo?-

?.-Solo dilo-

Saori.-Deseo… deseo…-

?.-Vamos-

Saori.-Deseo que pare!-

La risa de la mujer del espejo fue lo último que oyó antes de caer en una profunda oscuridad.

_**-- End Flash Back--**_

Saori.-De eso fue hace ya mucho tiempo. Ahora que puedo tomar de vez en cuando mi personalidad, me siento libre, aunque nunca pude ver a mis padres de nuevo. Me engañaste…-

Se levantó para acercarse de nuevo al espejo a peinar su cabellera.

Saori.-Pero sé que buscas el cristal pilar par tus fines, así como yo lo buscó para librarme de ti-

Decía esta última confesión observando sus ojos decididos color miel. Unos ojos que hacía mucho, mucho tiempo habían visto con diferente sentimiento. Unos ojos que aún en el fondo de su ser deseaba ver amor.

Continuará…

Hola! Lamento la demora, pero no he tenido tiempo de actualizarlo, además de que la inspiración no estaba de mi lado, pero cuando quise escribir algo más simplemente me salio esto de Saori, ya que no había dicho ni como era ni nada por el estilo, se me ocurrió dejar un poco más de su personalidad aunque son dos como se habrán dado cuenta, no sé de repente se me ocurrió.

Bueno, nos veremos en otro capitulo. No se olviden de dejarme review!

&& Ayde &&


	28. Sucesos continuos

**Desde que se fue**

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que salen en sailor moon me pertenecen, aunque ganas no me faltan de que Seiya sea mío (Y creo que de la mayoría de las lectoras de por aqui, je, je, je, je)

Autor: Aydé

Capitulo 28

-Sucesos continuos –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Toda la multitud que había esa tarde en el parque No. 10 se abalanzaba una contra la otra tratando de encontrar una mejor posición para ver la función que enfrente les mostraba.

La grabación de un comercial.

Pero no era un comercial común y corriente. No. Era el comercial de una bebida conducida ni más ni menos que por el guapísimo Yaten Kou y la gran hermosura de Datsuki Maoko.

Yaten.-Estas nerviosa?-

Datsuki.-Un poco. Jamás en mi vida imagine llegar a grabar un comercial-

Yaten.-No es la gran cosa, además estas muy bella, no sé por que no te había descubierto un caza talentos antes-

Datsuki.-Por que tenía que luchar para proteger a este planeta, imagino-

Yaten sonrió ante la mofa de Datsuki.

Frente a ellos un grupo de cinco chicas la miraban maravilladas.

Mina.-Tu puedes Serena!-

Rei.-Te ves muy bien!-

Lita.-Parece que Serena se encuentra muy bien-

Amy.-Si, es verdad, esta aceptando el echo de que tenemos que protegerla-

Mina.-Tal vez esta preparándose para ser la gran reina del futuro no lo cree? Quizás sea el primer paso para aceptar sus responsabilidades así como nosotras con ella en un futuro-

Lita.-Eso quiere decir que el futuro será muy pronto?-

Las chicas observaban a Serena tristes. La situación que luchaba en su corazón no le ayudaba en nada y el futuro se veía demasiado próximo.

?.-Insisto en que debiste de haberles informado-

?.-No quería preocuparlas con esto-

?.-Pero aún así, es nuestra princesa y debe de saberlo-

?.-No quiero que cabeza de bombon se preocupe por esto-

La joven de cabellos turquesa miro reprobatoriamente a su amante que yacía en la cama.

Michiru.-Haruka, no entiendo por que no le dijiste de esto antes-

Haruka.-Por que ni yo mismo sabía que era-

Michiru.-Y ahora lo sabes?-

Haruka desvió su vista hacia la ventana. –Desde aquel entonces…-

_**-- Flash back--**_

La pareja iban por la carretera. El auto iba a una velocidad increíble se podía percibir ya que los cabellos de ambos iban revoloteando fuertemente.

Michiru.-Haruka, no sé a donde me llevas-

Haruka.-Voy tras ese individuo-

Michiru.-Y como es que sabes en donde están?-

Haruka pareció pensarlo un momento y entonces freno el auto inesperadamente haciendo que las llantas relincharan del esfuerzo que hacían por detenerse.

Un árbol a su derecha se veía cada vez más cercas hasta que se impactó haciendo que nuestra conductora se golpeará fuertemente en la cabeza.

La voz de su amiga se escuchaba a lo lejos llamándolo. Pero él solo podía ver como su cuerpo se llenaba de una calidez especial, una que lo rodeaba dándole una tranquilidad infinita.

Haruka. -Es la presencia de mi princesa…-

Michiru se agacho para escucharlo mejor. –Que dices?-

Haruka.-No le… digas a la princesa…-

Michiru.-De que hablas!-

Al verlo cerrar los ojos Michiru comenzó a alarmarse. –Haruka? Haruka!-

Y tal y como sintió Haruka, Michiru fue rodeada con la misma calidez, antes de cerrar los ojos también.

_**-- Flash back--**_

Haruka.-Desde ese entonces he estado muy débil, casi ni siquiera puedo levantarme de esta cama sin tu ayuda y Setsuna no me ayuda en nada-

Michiru.-Para Setsuna debe ser difícil no poder revelar lo que ha visto en el futuro y pelear al margen de todo este problema-

Haruka.-Tal vez no dice nada por que no lo ha visto-

Michiru.-Te refieres a…-

Haruka.-A que el futuro que ella conocía ha desaparecido y ahora no sabe cual es el verdadero futuro-

Michiru.-Ahora que lo dices, cuando la conocimos la vi llena de confianza y ahora parece no estar segura de lo que hace-

Haruka.-Si, así es-

Michiru.-Por lo pronto ahora esta con Hotaru entrenándola, pero sospecha que algo pasa contigo, aun no entiendo por que no les dices nada, ni siquiera a ella-

Haruka.-Eso fue por que ella me lo pidió-

Haruka trato de levantarse de la cama y lo logró con un poco de esfuerzo.

Michiru enseguida se puso a su lado para ayudarle. –Necesitas algo?-

Haruka.-No ahora que estas a mi lado- Le sonrió

Michiru miró hacia donde haruka miraba. El pequeño cajón de la mesita de enfrente.

Haruka.-Cada que quiero tomarlo me roba la energía, no entiendo como podré manejar ese poder-

Michiru.-Pero lo harás, si no, la princesa no te lo hubiera dado-

Haruka.-Contigo fue diferente, te acoplaste a él con mucha facilidad-

Michiru.-Eso no es verdad, al principio también me sentía como tu, creía que me asfixiaba cada que lo tomaba entre mis manos, solo me acostumbré-

Haruka.-Podrías por favor traerme un vaso de agua?-

Michiru lo miro por un momento y le sonrió. –Claro- En unos minutos lo dejo solo.

Entonces se volvió hacia la mesita con el ceño fruncido y avanzo hacia él. Dudo antes de abrirlo, pero al final se decidió.

Al hacerlo un brillante color dorado opaco brillo desde el interior del cajón y Haruka hizo una mueca de esfuerzo al tomarlo entre sus manos, sin poder evitarlo cayendo al suelo.

Haruka.-Por que… no puedo…-

Y cayó al suelo inconsciente.

?.-Bien, una toma más desde este ángulo-

Las grabaciones empezaban y el calor iba aumentando.

Las chicas miraban aun maravilladas a Datsuki que imitaba a Yaten para hacerlo mejor.

Dos personas se les acercaron por detrás.

?.-Hola chicas!-

Mina.-Seiya!-

Amy.-Taiki…-

Seiya.-Que tal va mi bom…-

No termino la frase por que en el momento en que sus ojos divisaron a su bombon quedo prendado de su belleza. Y es que no era para menos.

Datsuki traía una cabellera roja y larga como el fuego sujetado en una coleta baja junto con un sombrero negro. Sus ojos azules resaltaban gracias al maquillaje que usaba y que hacía juego con la corbata azul que traía. Vestía con un traje de hombre que la hacia parecer muy sofisticada, pero que dejaba bien claro sus atributos. Yaten usaba el mismo atuendo que ella lo que los hacía ver demasiado guapos.

Taiki.-No cabe duda de que cualquier vestuario le sienta de maravilla-

Seiya.-Si, se ve hermosa-

?.-vaya están grabando un video-

Taiki.-Rui que haces aquí?-

Rui.-En casa estaba aburriéndome horrores así que decidí salir, vaya Yaten se ve guapísimo-

Mina.-Oye!-

Yaten.-Mira ahí están las chicas-

Datsuki volteo para ver la mirada de Seiya puesta en ella. Sonrió y se ruborizo hasta el cuello al ver como Seiya le guiñaba el ojo.

Yaten.-Y ahora por que te pusiste tan roja?-

Datsuki.-Nada solo…-

Yaten.-Ah, ya veo…- Mirando que Seiya sonreía de una manera tontamente enamorado diría él.

El director se acerco a ellos. –Chicos han estado estupendos, solo una toma más y estarán las grabaciones-

Yaten.-Ay, por fin, ya me estaba cansando-

Director.-No se preocupe señor Yaten, ya pronto terminaremos- U

Yaten.-Esta bien, solo haga su trabajo lo mejor posible-

Datsuki.-Yaten eres muy exigente-

Yaten.-No lo soy, solo soy diferente-

Datsuki.-Exigente diría yo-

Yaten.-Bombona…- ¬¬U

?.-Bueno ya que estamos aquí, manos a la obra-

Leily comenzó a vestirse como una asistente de la grabación. Acomodo su gafete que portaba solo los que rodaban el video y se adentro en los camerinos. Pronto Sailor Moon se llevaría una gran sorpresa.

Mientras que en la dimensión de Saori, Kaily y Reily estaban frente a ella agachados.

Saori.-Como es posible que no se hayan dado cuenta! Acaso son unos inútiles o que!-

Kaily.-Mi señora esta segura de que fue ella?-

Saori lo miro con una mirada llena de odio.-estas insinuando que lo invente?-

Reily.-Él no ha querido decir eso señora Saori-

Saori.-A ti no te estoy hablando!-

Reily.-Si-

Saori.-Kaily crees que lo perdió o algo así?-

Kaily.-Lo que pasa es que no creo que Leily sea capaz de haber tomado su cristal-

Saori.-Escúchenme bien. El cristal que Leily se llevó no es cualquier cristal, dentro de él esta la esencia de Hitomiyami. Es un cristal de dos filos. Posee una fuerza increíble, pero te pide algo a cambio no sabes que es, no sabes cundo será, pero en el momento en que menos te imaginas vendrá a cobrar el favor. Así que si su querida Leily le pide poder al cristal, será su perdición-

Kaily estaba muy preocupado por Leily, que acaso no sabía de las consecuencias de ese cristal?

Saori.-Encuentren ese cristal y tráiganmelo-

Los dos asintieron con la cabeza y desaparecieron de ahí.

Kaily.-Donde podrá estar Leily?-

Reily.-Sabes que tiene pensado atacar a Sailor moon ella sola?-

Kaily.-Que dices?-

Reily.-Si, al parecer, tiene unas cuentas que arreglar-

Kaily.-Pero esta loca, si usa ese cristal…-

Reily.-Lo más probable sea que muera, es un poder indescriptible e inmanejable, solo personas como Saori pueden manejarlo incluso creo que ni ella, ya que lo había tenido guardado por mucho tiempo-

Kaily.-Maldición!-

?.-Listo, chicos hemos terminado!-

Datsuki caminaba hacia su camarote.

Yaten.-A donde vas?-

Datsuki.-Solo voy al camarote a quitarme esta peluca, no me agrada mucho-

Yaten.-Pues pelirroja estas linda-

Datsuki.-Gracias-

Yaten.-Le diré a los demás que te alcancen-

Datsuki.-Esta bien-

Yaten.-Estarás bien sola?-

Datsuki.-Solo serán dos minutos que me puede pasar?-

Yaten sonrió. –Supongo-

Al entrar de nuevo a la habitación Michiru se quedo muda al encontrar a Haruka tirado en el suelo completamente azul y con e cristal en su mano.

Michiru.-Haruka!-

Setsuna entro alarmada por los gritos y al llegar vio a Michiru abrazando el cuerpo de Haruka histéricamente.

Setsuna.-Por dios!-

Michiru volteo a verla. –Esta fría… esta fría y no respira!-

Mientras que Datsuki estaba a un paso de su camarote, en su interior sabía que algo andaba mal, podía sentirlo, el ambiente se volvió un poco agobiante y se tenso al sentir la brisa fría.

A pesar de eso siguió con su objetivo. Giró el pomo de la puerta y entro al camarote.

Los chicos iba caminando animadamente hacía el camarote de Serena.

Yaten.-de verdad?-

Mina.-Estabas guapísimo-

Amy.-También Serena estaba hermosa-

Seiya.-eso es por que mi bombón siempre ha estado bella-

Rui.-Seiya estas cegado por el amor- ¬¬U

Seiya.-Eso no es verdad-

En eso un estruendo se oyó por todo el lugar.

Lita.-Que fue eso?-

Rei.-Parece que fue una explosión-

Taiki.-Miren el humo-

Yaten.-Viene de los camarotes!-

Seiya.-Bombón!-

Continuara…

Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, soy mala por dejarlo ahí verdad? Pero es que tengo que irme a trabajar y ya es demasiado tarde.

Espero sus reviews.

&& Ayde &&


	29. El final de Leily

**Desde que se fue**

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que salen en sailor moon me pertenecen, aunque ganas no me faltan de que Seiya sea mío (Y creo que de la mayoría de las lectoras de por aqui, je, je, je, je)

Autor: Aydé

Capitulo 29

-El final de Leily –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al llegar al camarote de Datsuki, la ven tirada en el suelo herida al parecer ya que parecía haber sangre en uno de sus brazos, y a Leily a unos cuentos pasos de ella.

Seiya.-Bombón!-

Amy.-Serena!-

Todos iban a correr en dirección hacia donde estaba Serena, pero Leily se los impide.

Leily.-No se muevan!-

Seiya _ maldita, como pudiste hacerle eso… _ .-Poder de lucha estelar… Transformación!-

Leily.-Que pasa?-

Seiya se transforma enfrente de Leily confundiéndola por completo. –Láser de estrella… Fugaz!-

El ataque va directo hacía Leily quien aún se encuentra un poco aturdida y trata de esquivarlo, pero la explosión que provoca hace que Leily salga disparada a unos cuantos metros de ahí.

Fighter corre hacía Serena levantándola de la espalda y tomando su mano. Los demás la siguen.

Fighter.-Preciosa, por favor abre los ojos…- Su voz se oye realmente preocupada.

Amy.-No responde, su pulso esta muy débil-

Rei.-Que significa eso?-

Lita.-Ya verás! Por el poder estelar de Júpiter!-

Las chicas comienzan una a una a transformarse para derrotar a Leily.

Fighter.-Bombón?- Pero, era inútil ya que Serena no respondía.

Desde su lugar Leily reía siniestramente, no solo había descubierto y acabado con sailor moon si no que también había las verdaderas identidades de cada una de sus enemigas.

Rápidamente Venus, Júpiter, Healer y Maker se ponen delante de Serena para protegerlos de cualquier ataque que leily pudiera hacer.

Leily lentamente se levanta del suelo.

Leily.-Vaya, hay muchas sailor scouts reunidas el día de hoy, pero… y donde esta sailor moon? Oh, si, es cierto- De su bolso que cargaba saca un cristal. –Esto es lo que le falta verdad?-

Maker.-Maldita!-

Fighter.-Entrégame inmediatamente ese cristal!-

Leily.-De ninguna manera, sin este cristal ella morirá irremediablemente ya que contiene su esencia de vida-

Healer.-Maldita, como pudo? Si tan solo se quedo sola por unos instantes…-

Maker.-Esos instantes que para ella fueron suficientes-

Venus.-Hay que recuperar ese cristal sin dañarlo-

Júpiter.-De lo contrario Serena podría…-

Mars.-Ni lo digas! Serena tu eres muy fuerte, tienes que seguir viviendo por nosotras, por las personas que te queremos-

Mercury.-Su pulso sigue muy débil, debemos recuperar su cristal antes de que su cuerpo empiece a perder su temperatura corporal-

Fighter.-Resiste, por favor, preciosa… tienes que vivir para mi, sin ti no se que voy a hacer…-

Leily.-Hagan lo que hagan, la vida de sailor moon, me pertenece-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_ Esta calidez… de quien es esta calidez? Siento como va recorriendo mi cuerpo,_ _como si fuera…_

?.-Guerrera Urano despierta-

Haruka.-Quien eres?-

?.-Yo soy sailor Uranus-

Haruka.-Sailor U-uranus?-

Uranus.-Soy la sailor que vive en ti. Necesitas despertar este poder que nuestra princesa nos ha brindado-

Haruka.-Nuestra princesa?-

Uranus.-Así es, es ella quien necesita nuestro poder, nuestra ayuda-

Haruka.-Cabeza de bombón… ella esta?-

Uranus.-No hay tiempo que perder, vamos, siente la energía a tu alrededor, la calidez que buscas, tienes que ser uno con ella misma-

Haruka.-Uno mismo?-

Uranus.-Solo cando puedas ser uno mismo con ella, podrás despertar-

Haruka cerró sus ojos. Poco a poco fue sintiendo la energía a su alrededor. Las plantas, animales, el viento y después empezó a sentir la calidez de cada persona.

Uranus.-Vamos Haruka, siente la calidez, esa misma calidez que te brinda paz, solo cuando estas con nuestra princesa-

Haruka.-Siento… como una energía diferente recorre mi cuerpo, es mi calidez, pero diferente, es… mi nueva energía, el viento sopla con mas fuerza en mi corazon… Por el poder del planeta Urano… Transformación!-

El cuerpo que Michiru tenía en sus brazos comienza a brillar levitando en el aire.

Michiru.-Haruka?-

Sailor Uranus.-Esta es… mi nueva energía?-

Uranus.-Estamos conectada ahora sailor Uranus-

La figura se va acercando a Uranus quien cierra los ojos y al darle un beso en la boca desaparece entrando en su interior.

Uranus.-El regalo de nuestra princesa nos dio aparte del nuevo poder que posees, es que estamos ligados a ella-

Sailor Uranus.-A ella?-

Uranus.-Nos ha escogido como su guardián-

Sailor Uranus-Entiendo-

Uranus.-Es hora de despertar-

Sailor Uranus cierra los ojos y al abrirlos ve a Michiru en el suelo viéndolo sorprendida y a Setsuna en la puerta.

Sailor Uranus.-No hay que perder el tiempo, necesitamos estar en otro lugar-

Michiru y Setsuna asienten. –Si-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La pelea entre las sailors era por demás inútil, Leily parecía haber aumentado su fuerza sorpresivamente.

Maker.-Pero que fue lo que le pasó?-

Júpiter.-No consigo darle con ninguno de mis ataques-

Venus.-Como esta Sailor moon?-

Mercury.-Su pulso sigue débil y su calor corporal esta disminuyendo-

Fighter seguía tomándola en sus brazos, no quería despegarse de ella.

Leily.-Ja, ja, ja, ja, sorprendidos? Esto fue algo que tomé prestado de la señora Saori- Al levantar la mano todos los presentes se dan cuenta de que Leily traía en su mano derecha un anillo color celeste. –Este es el cristal Hitomiyami, tiene un poder indescriptible, le he pedido solo una parte diminuta de su poder, en cuanto le pida más poder seré mucho mas fuerte inclusive mas fuerte que la señora Saori y las destruiré-

Fighter veía a Serena cada vez mas pálida, su mente le decía que debía hacer algo, pero su corazón le pedía a gritos quedarse con ella, pero sabía que solo él podría quitarle el cristal a Leily. Muy a su pesar le entregó a Mercury el cuerpo de Serena.

Mercury.-Pero Fighter?-

Fighter.-Yo seré tu oponente Leily-

Júpiter.-Si la atacamos todos podremos…-

Fighter.-No. Esto será entre ella y yo-

Healer.-Fighter no seas obstinado-

Fighter.-Es mi bombon quien esta en peligro, crees que voy a dejarla morir?-

Maker sonrió. –Dejémoslos-

Leily sonrió abiertamente. De verdad quería ella sola luchar con ella? Estaba loca, se veía, pero aun así la mirada de la sailor la intimido unos instantes.

Leily.-Bien, comencemos-

Leily comenzó a atacar a Fighter quien la esquivaba con bastante facilidad, la adrenalina de tener a su bombon al borde de la muerte lo alentaba a seguir peleando con fuerza y coraje, no se dejaría vencer por Leily ni siquiera por la misma Saori.

Leily atacaba a la guerrera con bastante esfuerzo, pero parecía no hacerle ningún rasguño, que era lo que pasaba? Se supone que el cristal le había dado poderes, entonces por que no se veía en sus golpes?

Tan distraída estaba en sus pensamientos que no vio cuando fighter le tiro un golpe en el estomago haciendo que se hincase.

Fighter.-Parece ser que no eres tan fuerte-

Leily.-Ya… verás- puso su mano enfrente de su cara. –Cristal…-

?.-Espera Leily no lo hagas!-

Leily volteo precipitadamente cuando vio de quien se trataba. –Kaily!-

Reily observaba desde una distancia la escena y comprendió todo. –Vaya así que tus celos te sirvieron para hallar la identidad de sailor moon-

Leily.-Cállate Reily!-

Kaily.-Que dices?- Volteo a ver a Serena inconsciente en el suelo .-Sailor moon?-

Leily lo miraba suplicante. –No le creas, ella o es sailor moon, Kaily mírame!-

Reily.-Todos sabemos del sentimiento que escondes Leily, pero no creí que fueras tan egoísta como para ocultarnos información importante, sabes que la señora Saori te estaría agradecida, ah, pero además tomaste su cristal, y debo decirte que esta muy enfadada contigo-

Leily.-No me importa-

Kaily.-Leily ese cristal es peligroso-

Leily.-No te preocupes, este cristal te hace muy poderosa, solo deja pedirle que…-

Kaily.-NO!-

Mercury.-Esta mas fría!-

Fighter.-Basta de parloteos. Láser de estrella… fugaz!-

El ataque dispersa a todos que no se esperaba el ataque. Leily ve que Kaily esta en el suelo un poco herido y la cólera la ciega.

Leily.-Cristal Hitomiyami necesito de tu poder. Leily se quita el anillo y lo levanta hacia el cielo gritando. -Por favor entrégame el poder que necesito para poder ser mas fuerte!-

Kaily.-Leily no!-

Reily.-Tonta…-

El cristal comienza a brillar y de él sale un polvo dorado que cubre el cuerpo de Leily.

Leily.-Je, je, el poder del cristal es muy fuerte, ahora si no podrán contra mi-

?.-Quieres apostar?-

Leily voltea.

?.-Formo parte de una nueva era soy sailor uranus y entraré en acción-

?.-Lo mismo digo yo soy sailor Neptune y entraré en acción-

Mars.-Son Uranus y Neptune!-

Uranus.-Y no venimos solas-

Detrás de ella sale Plut junto con Saturn.

Plut.-Protegeremos la vida de nuestra princesa-

Leily.-Ya es demasiado tarde, en unos cuantos minutos mas ella estará muerta y ya no habrá sailor moon, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja-

Uranus.-Tierra… tiembla!- El poder que efectúa Uranus tiene más fuerza que nunca, el nuevo poder que su princesa le dio se nota en su ataque, las chicas se quedan sorprendidas, cuando le da de lleno a leily lanzándola a varios metros de ahí y tirando el anillo que llevaba en sus manos.

Reily.-El cristal!-

Neptune se interpone. –Tu oponente soy yo-

Kaily.-Leily, estas bien?- Corriendo asu lado.

Leily asiente pesadamente. –No se que pasa de pronto sentí como mi fuerza se desvanecía en el ultimo momento-

Kaily.-Es el cristal, si le pides algo, este te lo cobrará de cualquier forma, imagino que como tu le pediste poder, te lo quito en el instante que mas lo necesitabas-

Leily.-Es una maldita trampa… al menos tengo el… donde esta!-

Fighter.-Buscabas esto?- Mostrándole el cristal de serena.

Leily.-No!-

Fighter va hacia donde esta Serena y le da su cristal; después de unos minutos recobra su color de piel y su pulso se vuelve normal.

Serena.-Sei… Fighter?-

Fighter.-Así es preciosa-

Serena se levanta un poco y al hacerlo ve el cristal que antes traía leily, pero en sus forma natural. Algo en su interior le dice que lo tome, pero no sabe que es, es como si alguien le dijera que lo tomase, su cuerpo comienza a moverse inconcientemente a pesar de las objeciones de Fighter, de prono ya no había nada mas que el cristal y ella, los pocos centímetros que la separaban de ella se hacían cada vez mas cortos, hasta que por fin logra alcanzarlo.

En ese preciso momento Saori aparece y ve como Serena se apodera del cristal y se enfada con Leily. –Eres una idiota!- Levanta uno de sus dedos y le quita su medallón que llevaba. –Nunca fuiste de mi entera satisfacción, disfruten del cristal lo que puedan si es que antes no los consume él a ustedes-

Serena despierta de su ensueño en el momento en que Saori le quita el medallón a Leily, quien no se muestra preocupada en brazos de Kaily.

Leily.-Sabes, nunca tuve el valor de decirte lo mucho que te quiero Leily, siempre evadí ese sentimiento que guardaba mi corazón y ahora… es demasiado… tarde…-

Kaily.-Leily…-

Leily.-Al menos moriré feliz en tus brazos… recordaré tu calor en mi corazón… por… siempre…- el cuerpo de Leily se va deshaciendo en forma de bolitas de energía.

Kaily.-Leily…-

Reily.-Ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí- En ese instante desaparece al igual que Saori.

Kaily se queda un momento en silencio, para luego pararse al consumirse la ultima energía de leily. –Leily murió por su culpa, vengaré su muerte!-

Mars.-Pero que dices!-

Venus.-Ella fue la que atacó a esa pobre chica!-

Kaily.-Esa pobre chica? Por favor, no me traten de engañar, sé muy bien que es sailor moon-

Neptune.-Y que piensas hacer al respecto?-

Kaily.-Acabar con todas ustedes-

Fighter veía preocupado a Serena. Su mirada estaba ida. –Bombón?-

Serena.-Me esta llamando…-

Fighter.-Te esta llamando? Quien?-

Serena se levanta de súbito.

Fighter.-Bombón?-

Serena.-Ángel eterno de sailor moon… transformación!-

Todos voltean a verla sorprendidos con su nueva apariencia.

Kaily.-Pero que…?-

Continuara…

Los siento por la demora, pronto actualizare esta bien?

Nos vemos en la próxima bye!

&& ayde &&


	30. Importante!

Hola lamento comunicarme con ustedes después de seis meses de desaparecerme, pero lamentablemente me he mudado de ciudad, bueno, de país, ahora radico en Estados Unidos y la verdad todas mis cosas las dejé en México, ya que yo antes vivía ahí, (En Monterrey, Nuevo León y no tengo ni mis apuntes ni mi computadora, hoy regresé a Monterrey pero solo voy de entrada por salida.

No sé cuando volveré a ponerme al corriente de mis historias, pero créanme que ya estoy empezando a continuarlas y ya tengo un poco de material, pero no las puedo publicar hasta que tenga una nueva computadora.

Me disculpo con ustedes que me han seguido animando a continuar mis cuatro historias que tengo pendientes y les prometo que me pondré manos a la obra.

Mil disculpas y nos vemos pronto!!!!!

&& Ayde &&


	31. La portadora al descubierto

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que salen en sailor moon me pertenecen, aunque ganas no me faltan de que Seiya sea mío (Y creo que de la mayoría de las lectoras de por aquí, je, je, je, je)

Autor: Aydé

Desde que se fue

Capitulo 31

-La portadora al descubierto-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La chica aun reposaba en sus brazos dormida, producto del inmenso cambio que habría sufrido.

Michiru.- Parece que utilizo mucha energía-

Haruka.-Mi cabeza de bombón esta muy débil, no creo que despierte hasta mañana- Decía mientras la observaba respirar profundamente en su regazo.

Yaten.-Seiya tranquilízate quieres-

Seiya lo miraba resentido.-Como quieres que me calme? Aun no he podido acercarme a bombón y todo por que Haruka la ha acaparado!!-

Mina.-Seiya comprende que para Haruka, Serena es lo mas importante que tiene en su vida-

Amy.-Además de Michiru-

Rei.-Cierto-

Taiki.-No deberías de estar preocupado por eso Seiya-

Todos voltean al escuchar que su tono de voz era sumamente serio. -Que acaso no recuerdan lo que le paso a esa mujer?-

Yaten.-Te refieres a Leily?-

Taiki asiente con la cabeza.- Recuerden que ese cristal le dio una fuerza increíble, se volvió sumamente fuerte en… nada de tiempo, pero…-

Amy.- Es una buena observación-

Seiya.-De que están hablando?-

Taiki.-Al parecer en el momento en que le pidió esa mujer ayuda al cristal… pues paso todo lo contrario-

Lita.-Te refieres a que le robo toda su fuerza?-

Taiki.-Exacto! No se como, pero esa fue la impresión que me dio, además recuerden como los otros trataban de impedirle que lo usara-

Seiya.-Estas diciendo que..-

Taiki.-Si a esa mujer le robo su energía, no se…- Y voltea a ver a Serena. -No se que pueda pasarle a ella ahora que entro en su cuerpo-

Hotaru.- Verdad que es muy hermosa nuestra princesa?-

Michiru.-Haruka, no crees que deberías de recostarla para que descanse mejor?-

Haruka.-Aun no, quiero tenerla un poco mas de tiempo-

Setsuna y Michiru se miran y ceden a la petición de Haruka.

Setsuna.-Hotaru, vamos dejemos solas a nuestra princesa y a Haruka-

A lo lejos Haruka podía escuchar como se quejaba Seiya cuando Michiru les informaba su deseo, y sonrió arrogante, aun le divertía hacer enfadar a ese sujeto.

Haruka observaba el tranquilo semblante de Serena mientras repasaba todo lo sucedido en su mente.

_**--Flash Back--**_

Fighter trataba de sujetar a Serena que se deshacía de su abrazo. -Bombón?-

Serena.-Me esta llamando…-

Fighter no comprendía.-Te esta llamando? Quien?- Aflojando su abrazo y mirando su cara. Sorpresivamente Serena se levanta de súbito dejando a todas confundidas.

Serena.-Ángel eterno de sailor moon… transformación!-

Su transformación no era muy diferente a la que tenia solo que su cabello había pasado del rubio al plateado completamente, la misma luna creciente yacía en su frente y el mismo vestido corto y blanco hacían que diera la impresión de irradiar una cegadora luz.

Uranus.- Cabeza de bombón…?-

Ángel S. Moon.- Solo te diré esto- Acercándose a Kaily que a su vez daba un paso hacia atrás aun confuso con la transformación. -Dile a tu señora, que el cristal ha elegido su dueño-

Kaily hace una mueca. -Eso parece…- Y sin mas se esfuma.

Sailor moon voltea hacia las chicas y las observa detenidamente por unos breves instantes, antes de que sus pies se doblaran y cayera al piso sin su transformación.

Chicas.-Sailor moon!-

_**--Flash Back--**_

Haruka.-Aun no se lo que pretendes, pero sabes que siempre te protegeré- Suavemente le da un beso en la frente y sonríe. -Creo que ahora dejaremos que ese Kou se acerque- Delicadamente se levanta del sofá y se dirige a la habitación de Serena.

Al salir y entrar de nuevo en la sala se da cuenta de que había una cara desconocida.

Haruka.-Me perdí algo?- volteando a ver a la nueva cara.

Taiki.-Es alguien de nuestro planeta, su nombre es Rui-

Haruka suelta un bufido. -A este paso nos convertiremos en el principal hotel de todos los de su planeta, a cuantos mas esperaremos de visita?-

Yaten.- No puedes hablar sin dejar el sarcasmo a un lado?- Le respondió enfadado.

Michiru.-Haruka, como se quedo?- Desviando la conversación.

Haruka se sienta al lado de Michiru. -Igual, descansando. Puedes entrar si quieres- Refiriéndose a Seiya con los ojos cerrados.

Seiya.-Eso no te lo iba siquiera a preguntar- Y entra a la habitación.

Setsuna.-Parece que el cristal que estuvimos investigando, es el mismo que ha entrado en el cuerpo de sailor moon-

Yaten.-Estuvieron investigando el cristal?-

Hotaru.-Ese cristal o mejor dicho la pluma Floom, es sumamente antiguo. Sus guardianes los Kavas son una gente muy gentil, y sobretodo muy generosos, no le debió resultar difícil al enemigo haberlos engañado para hacerse de esa pluma. Esa pluma o cristal, tiene un poder muy superior al de nosotros, es por eso que los cavas lo guardaban muy celosamente si llegara a caer en manos equivocadas podría desatar una gran tragedia-

Setsuna.-Pero ese poder es muy engañoso ya que la pluma se alimenta de los deseos mas profundos de su portadora, es decir si nuestra princesa decidiera usar el poder que le ofrece podría en cambio quitarle algo, no sabemos con exactitud que podría ser-

Amy.-Un arma de dos filos-

Mina.-Pero porque la transformación de Serena cambió? Acaso le pidió poder a ese cristal?-

Haruka.-No lo creo, talvez se debió al cambio de portador, recuerden que le dijo a ese tipo que el cristal había elegido a su dueño, tal vez es una manera de protegerse-

Rei.-Quieres decir que ese cristal tiene vida?-

Hotaru.-Hay algo mas importante. Existe otro cristal legendario, que es compañero de la pluma Floom, si se hace en manos del enemigo, tendrían una gran ventaja. Hay una leyenda que dice que existirá una persona capaz de gobernar el universo ya que sería capaz de sobrellevar su poder, aunque aún no hemos sabido de alguien que sea capaz de soportar tremendo poder…-

Las chicas se miran unas a las otras.

Rui tan solo escuchaba lo que las demás decían, lamentablemente era lo único que podía hacer.

Seiya se encontraba sentado en la orilla de la cama, su bombón dormía placidamente, como si en realidad nada hubiera pasado.

Seiya.-Bombón, nunca dejas de sorprenderme- Reprochándole en silencio. -Bombón se que las cosas se han complicado para nosotros, pero sabes que nunca podría dejar de amarte, así que si nuestro destino es estar separados…-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Departamento de Darien

Naoki caminaba de un lado a otro en la oscuridad de la recamara. Preocupada acariciaba su vientre una y otra vez. -La doctora me dijo que pronto daré a luz… que va a pasar conmigo? Por que me pasa esto a mi?- Un silencioso sollozo se escucho en el cuarto.

Darien la había observado desde la puerta con los brazos cruzados. Al verla doblarse se acerco inmediatamente a ella- Estas bien? Te duele algo?-

Naoki tomó su mano, y le dio un suave beso. -No sabes lo que significa que estés aquí conmigo, sin ti no se que hubiera hecho… todo es tan extraño, solo tu podrías haberlo entendido-

Darien.-Estoy aquí contigo, tranquilízate…-

Naoki.-No puedo Darien, te das cuenta? En unos cuantos días daré a luz! daré a luz a… no se que… no se que va a pasar…-

Darien.-Siempre estaré allí para apoyarte-

Naoki se levanta y sonríe melancólicamente. -No te engañes Chiba, pronto tu y ella se casaran y tendrán una hermosa niña, yo no puedo interferir en tu vida más-

Darien.-Serena lo entenderá-

Naoki mueva la cabeza de una lado a otro. -No puedo ni quiero interferir en tu vida, es por eso que…-

Darien se alarma preocupado por las palabras de Naoki.

Naoki.- Darien, he decidido que… en cuanto de a luz, me regresare a Nueva York-

Darien.-No puedes hacer eso… como podrás…? Como…? No tienes a nadie allá!- Se quedaba sin excusas para hacerla cambiar de parecer.

Naoki.-Trabaje por mucho tiempo, y sabes que en realidad no soy una persona que es adicta a las compras, tengo mi dinero ahorrado y puedo conseguir un nuevo departamento desde aquí antes de irme, estando allá puedo arreglármelas fácilmente-

Darien.-Naoki, criar a un bebe no es nada fácil y menos estando sola-

Naoki.-No te preocupes por eso, no estaré sola. Hace poco me contacte con una vieja amiga, le comente que estaba embarazada diciéndole que era madre soltera, no quise entrar en detalles y me ofreció su ayuda así que…-

Darien.-No lo hagas…- Le pidió

Naoki.-Es lo mejor-

Darien pudo ver en la mirada de Naoki, que ya estaba decidida, bajo los brazos derrotado pues no había quien pudiera hacerla cambiar de parecer, talvez eso… seria lo mejor, pero entonces, porque dolía tanto?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Escondite del enemigo

Saori.-Esa estupida de Leily les regalo la pluma Floom, que acaso no pudieron hacer algo al respecto??!!-

Reily.-Señora Saori, ella tomo la iniciativa de pelear sola, nosotros no nos dimos cuenta de sus planes-

Saori.-Y ya investigaron que fue lo que la movió a hacer esa estupidez?-

Kaily.-Aun no-

Saori.-Pues háganlo! Algo debió de haber visto que ustedes están dejando pasar por alto. Aun tienen la piedra Nea?-

Reily.-Si, se encuentra en mi poder-

Saori.-Espero que no se las des también como lo hizo tu compañera y la cuides bien, o será acaso que no puedes hacerlo?-

Reily.-Le aseguro que…-

Saori.-No me asegures nada!! quiero resultados!-

Reily.-Si-

Saori estaba furiosa, esa pluma era una valiosísima pieza en su plan y ahora caía en manos del enemigo, necesitaba encontrar el cristal pilar pronto ya que tenía que acabar con ella misma, antes de que se adelantará la Saori que vivía en ella, la esencia buena que aun tenía.

Saori.-Pero que están esperando? Vayan a buscar el cristal Pilar inmediatamente!!-

Kaily.-Señora Saori, hay algo que necesita saber-

Saori.-Que es lo que pasa?-

Kaily.-En el momento en el que Leily tiró la pluma, sailor moon la recogió y cambió su transformación-

A Saori no le sorprendió lo que Kaily le había dicho. -Eso es todo?-

Kaily.-No, cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia, me dijo que le dijera a usted…-

Saori prestó más atención a las palabras de Kaily y lo miro intrigada.

Kaily.-Me dijo que la pluma había escogido a su dueño, dueña mejor dicho-

Saori abrió los ojos por un momento. Sería posible que la pluma tuviera conciencia? Sin notarlo siquiera su expresión de enfado cambio a uno de preocupación. Que quería decir todo eso?

Saori.-Ahora mas que nunca, deben encontrar ese cristal- Sin mas le dio la espalda y comenzó a reflexionar. -Vayan…-

Kaily y Reily se retiraron inmediatamente. Jamás habían visto a Saori tan enfadada, mucho menos tan preocupada como ahora la veían.

Kaily.-Parece que con el dato que le dí la deje pensando- Burlándose

Reily.-No seas estúpido, no nos conviene que las cosas empeoren, o si no que crees que pasará con nosotros, eh?-

Kaily.-Pues no creo que empeoren- Decía muy seguro de si mismo.

Reily.-Que quieres decir?-

Kaily.-Te has preguntado, por que Leily atacó a sailor moon?-

Reily.-Pues porque estaba celosa, ella misma lo dijo-

Kaily.-Pero no solo eso, la atacó porque la última vez que la pluma Floom nos indico a quien atacar era a la persona equivocada. Esa vez fueron tres chicas las que estaban ahí, la que atacamos en la pista de patinaje, la que Leily atacó, ósea sailor moon y…-

Reily sonrío.-La que chica que se nos ha estado escapando-

Kaily.-Esta vez hay que planearlo todo muy bien-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La tenue luz que se filtraba por la habitación termino por despertarlo, camino hasta la ventana para terminar de abrirla y respirar el aire puro de la mañana. Debían ser mas de las 10 por el intenso sol que se veía afuera, se seguro su bombón aún no se despertaba, volteo a la cama deshecha de Yaten y frunció el ceño. Cómo había terminado ahí? Ah claro, las chicas se habían quedado con Serena y el como buena gente se había retirado para darles más espacio y terminó rendido en cama de Yaten.

.-Vaya, hasta que despierta el bello durmiente-

Seiya volteo a ver a Rui.-Buenos días- Respondió seco. -Como esta bombón?- Pregunto.

Rui sonríe maliciosamente mientras que Taiki y Yaten fruncen el ceño.

Yaten.-Eso te pasa por despertarte tan tarde-

Taiki.-Seiya, Serena despertó muy temprano y se fue con Darien-

Seiya se quedo sin palabras. Se había ido con Darien? Despertó temprano y no fue a buscarlo a el? Se fue…? .-Como que se fue?!-

Yaten.-Cuando despertó, dijo que se sentía mejor y que tenía que hablar con Darien-

Taiki.-También nos sorprendió, pero no nos dio muchos detalles, solo se fue-

Seiya se sentó lentamente en el sofá tratando de digerir la información recolectada. -N-no entiendo…-

Rui se sentó a su lado. -Que tiene de raro? Es su novio, pronto se casarán, es de lo más común que entre pareja se compartan sus cosas y mucho mas si son graves como estas, no lo crees?-

Taiki.-Rui no entiendo porque no te has ido con nuestra princesa si no nos vas a hacer de ayuda alguna aquí-

Seiya.-Es cierto Rui, porque no nos ayudaste cuando atacaron a Bombón?-

Rui.-Yo no puedo inmiscuirme en los asuntos de este planeta, lo siento solo vengo a observar y darle el reporte a la princesa-

Seiya.-Genial!- Sarcásticamente

Rui.-Eso es lo que me dijo la princesa que solamente viniera a informarle la situación-

Yaten.-Y te dijo explícitamente que no nos ayudaras?-

Rui.-Bueno… no exactamente, pero esa decisión la tome yo-

Yaten.-Porque?!-

Rui.-Porque ella no me agrada, es una egoísta-

Seiya se levanto exasperado, aquella pelea no le ayudaba nada. -Entonces sinceramente no entiendo que haces aquí-

Rui se levanto indignada y se fue

Yaten.-Es increíble su actitud-

Taiki.-Aun no estas de acuerdo con la decisión de ella verdad?-

Seiya.-No me lo explico Taiki, lo mas comprensible seria que me hubiera despertado no? Al menos ese pequeño detalle antes de irse a verlo!-

Taiki solo cierra los ojos mientras sigue guardando los comestibles que habían comprado.

Yaten.-No quiero armar falsos culpables, pero… Rui la primera a quien Serena vio-

Seiya se le queda viendo por un momento luego agacha la cabeza negando una y otra vez.

Taiki.-No hagamos conclu…- No termino la frase ya que la puerta se abrió inesperadamente y la rubia entro como sin nada.

Seiya se levanto enseguida. -Bombón! Por que no me…- Pero callo al ver que no venia sola. -Chiba…- Murmuro

Serena.-Que bueno que están juntos, solo quería decirles que me mudare a casa de Darien así estaré un poco mas de tiempo con Rini antes de la boda, Darien y yo nos casaremos en tres días, bueno, este fin de semana-

Los tres se quedaron boquiabiertos con la noticia y mas aun al ver la mano de Serena y de Darien entrelazadas y ella usando un anillo de compromiso.

Continuara…

Wow impactante verdad??

Mil perdones por no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo, en verdad no tengo excusa, pero ya me puse las pilas y pues… no se jeje, aun no agarro el hilo de la historia que ya tenia maquinada en mi mente, volví a leer la historia y aun no me llega la inspiración, en fin pronto, pronto, pero eso si ya son los últimos capis de la historia, 31 capítulos es mucho.

Lo de las dos historias que había empezado, la verdad es que bueno, no se quien fue la que puso los reviews y ese rollo de historias copiadas, pero (a decir verdad apenas hace unos tres meses que checo Fanfiction y me quede impactada por esto) bueno, he decidido no continuar "Tres meses de pasión" y "Dos mundos" tienen razón ellas o ellos, fueron unas historias que leí antes y me habían gustado tanto que inmediatamente ví los personajes y me encanto la idea de verlos en esos papeles, jamás lo pensé de esa forma, es decir yo puedo fácilmente hacer mis propias historias y no necesito copiar las de otra persona, les pido perdón por no haber puesto la información necesaria y explicarles que esas historias en realidad no eran mías mías, si no de alguien mas, pero como les dije antes ni me paso por la cabeza ese detallito.

Bueno, como les dije borrare esas historias y me dedicare a las mías. Es mejor; así que nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!!

&&Aydé&&


End file.
